The Diary (Minato Namikaze Love Story)
by Treanna Hatake
Summary: Naruto had just defeated Pain and now knows about his father. There is still one question that lingers on Naruto's mind... Who is his mother? What if he finds his father's diaries? What will he find out?
1. Prolouge

(Naruto's Point Of View)

Everyone is celebrating the end of the fight with . Because of Nagato, everyone was alive and there was no casualties. Even though there village was destroyed, everyone is determined to get back to where things were before.

At this point, they just finished throwing Naruto into the air and were more leaving to go to the hospital or to find there belongings in the rubble that were there houses. Naruto, on the other hand, was with Sakura Haruno and his sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

Sakura knew about the fine with Pain and how he almost turned into the Nine Tails. Naruto looked down and Kakashi looked confused and asked what was wrong. Naruto looked up at his with a big smile on his face. "The Fourth Hokage helped me, my father!"

The pink haired teammate looked shocked and there sensei just smiled. "Wait, your father is the Fourth Hokage!". He nodded then looked down, "but... I don't know who my mother is yet...". He then got an idea and looked at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! Is there anything left of my parents that I can look at!" He looked shocked then looked up in the sky. "You know, in not supposed to tell you anything about your parents... But if you find out on your own... I guess there is no harm in it." Naruto smiled then looked desperate at him waiting for an answer.

"There should be something on the Hokage hide away..." Naruto asked where that was and he said that it was located in the Hokage monument's heads. He nodded then took Sakura's hand and started running towards the monument.

They ran until they got to where they needed to be which was the Fourth Hokage's head. They went inside to see that it was hollow and were surprised to see many boxes of the his father's stuff.

Sakura slowly walked around to the left while I went to the right. I looked through a box that said cloak on it and it had the Fourth Hokage cloak inside which made him gasp. He slowly put it on and sighed as he felt it go over his shoulders.

"Hey! Come look at this!" Naruto looked over at her to see her kneeling over a box the had dusty books. He put the cloak back and quickly walked over to her. He kneeled next to her and she passed over a boo that was so dusty that you couldn't read the title.

Naruto blew on it and coughed when dust went into the air. He read the title when the dust cleared and he could see that it was a child's handwriting that said, "Minato Namikaze's Diary".

He gasped then looked at Sakura who also looked surprised. "This is the Fourth Hokage's diary! Telling from the handwriting, it looks like it was from when he was a child..." Naruto asked if they should read it and Sakura slowly nodded.

Naruto gulped and slowly opened the book waiting for a booby trap or something along those lines. When it was fully opened, they let go the breathe, they didn't know they were holding.

They looked at the date at the top and say m saw that it was from twenty five years ago. "So it is from when he was a child...". Naruto nodded and took a deep breathe in then slowly started to read. "June 2, 588 ASD... I looked around the room and saw that everyone was chatting to themselves so I decided to quickly take deep breathes. Today was the day of the graduation exam and I was so nervous about it...

(Minato's Point Of View)

I looked around the room and saw that everyone was chatting to themselves so I decided to quickly take deep breathes. Today was the graduation exam and I was so nervous about it.

Taking a deep breathe in then out again, I looked over to one girl in the class who was the most energized about the class. I admit that I have a small crush on her and I mean, who wouldn't? With that beautiful red hair and spunky attitude, it's kind of hard not to like her.

I looked at her to see her talking to her best friend, Mikoto Uchiha. They have been best friends ever since Kushina Uzumaki had come to the class. My crush came a few years back but I haven't been able to talk to her because I was to cowardly.

I heard the door open and I see it to be our teacher so everyone went to there seats and were quiet, listening to instructions. He stood at the podium and put some papers down then looked at us with a smile.

"Alright everyone, today is the day you all take the exam and became first level ninja. I am glad that I was able to teach you all about being a ninja and what to do in the future as a shinobi. We will start our graduation test with Funai Abe then we will go down the list..." I looked around as kids came in and out of the room with headbands on parts of there bodies.

"Minato Namikaze!" I gulped as I stood up and slowly walked down the stairs to go into the testing room. Once I got into the room, I saw the Third Hokage and two Jonin who were waiting to make me take the test. I took a deep breath in and let it out. I am going to be Hokage, so this test it going to be easy.

"Alright, Minato, I want you too make three clones of yourself." I nodded and made the hand signs to make three clones. They nodded and wrote something on there papers then told me to make a transformation into the Third Hokage. I nodded and made the hand signs, but closed my eyes so I didn't see if I did it right or not.

I opened them to see them writing something on their papers then said that for the final test is for me to make a substitution with a log that they are holding. I nodded and made me switch places with the log so I was next to the teacher.

They wrote down something on the paper then the Third Hokage smiled at me. "You got a 7.5/10 on your Taijutsu and a 9.0/10 on your Ninjutsu. Congradulations, Minato Namikaze, you pass!" I literally went to tears as he gave me the headband and I clenched it close to my heart.

I walked out of the room with a proud smile on my face. I heard someone scoff and I turn to see that it was Fugaku Uchiha who was giving me a sly smile. "So you passed huh? I guess that makes sense since you and I are both tied for the top rookie." I glared at him then pointed a finger at my chest.

"Dude, I am going to become the greatest Hokage, you just watch!" I turned and walked away and walked home.

Once I got there, I said that I was home but no one answered. I remembered that I was an orphan so I was left home alone all the time. I looked down and sighed then put my backpack on the ground then took my headband and put it in my hand. I smiled and put it on my forehead and looked in the mirror.

I actually looked like an actual ninja who was ready to go on a mission! I took it off then put it on my dresser then got dressed and went to bed.

**********Time skip brought to you by my birthday this Friday**********

It was the next day and I have gotten my picture taken then went to the Academy. I went in to see mostly everyone I knew in the class already sitting down or standing, talking to their friends. I hurry and went to my seat which was next to one of my friends, Kizashi Haruno.

We have been friends for a while because we both love sharing jokes and I have to help him in school because he is one of the students who is at the bottom of the class. I was fine with it; it was fun helping him out.

Its funny becuase he was in love with one of the girls in the class named, Mebuki Adachi. I could tell that she liked him as well becuase they are always sharing jokes and laughing. I knew that in the future that they were going to be happy with each other.

Me on the other hand, just stare at Kushina Uzumaki who, to me, was a beautiful woman who had a great spunk to her. Sure, she was the worst in the class, but she has the most determination to pass the graduation exam and be with the rest of the class. I wish that someday that she would notice me...

The teacher then came into the class and set down his papers then looked up at the class. "Alright everyone, today is the day where you are all officially Genin and are becoming Shinobi. I would advise you to not be cocky and listen to your sensei and your teammates. You will all be put into a three man squad with a Jonin sensei. Though because the lack of students this year, there will be a team of two genin. Now, Squad 1..."

I zoned out until I heard him say Squad Seven for which he said my name. "Squad Seven... Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki with Jiraiya as their sensei. Squad Eight..." I looked over at Kushina who was looking at me with curiousity in her eyes and I looked away with a blush.

He finished with the introduction to the squads and now everyone waited for their sensei's to come and get them.

It has been two hours and the man named Jiraiya still has not come. I see Kushina pacing around the front of the room while I just sit on top of a desk waiting.

Suddenly, smoke appeared and a man standing a top of a toad in a weird pose introduced himself. "Hello, my little Genin! I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East, or West! Not even in the heavens... I am one of the Sannin... The White haired frog tamer... I am Jiraiya!" Kushina looked like he was done with him while I looked at him with awe.

"A Sannin! No way! We got a Sannin as our teacher!" Kushina gave me an "are you serious" look while Jiraiya laughed and rubbed my head. "I know I'm going to like you kid... now... time for introductions." Kushina and I sat together on a desk while Jiraiya sat down on his frog like toad.

"Alright, I have already introduced myself, so I want the red haired girl to go first then you, okay. All I want you to do is to say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future." He was more serious then he was before which made a chill go down my spine.

Kushina smiled as she pointed at herself with determination. "My name is Kushina Uzumaki, dattebane! My likes are Ramen in a cup and knitting. My dislikes are people who look down at others becuase they are different and my hobbies are pranking and having fun! My dream is to become the first Female Hokage!"

Jiraiya laughed then pointed at me to go. I gulped then shyly started to speak. "Hello, my name is Minato Namikaze and my likes are reading and training. My dislikes are those who hurt my precious people and my hobbies are reading. My dream is to also become the strongest Hokage!"

Jiraiya nodded and said that our dreams were similar so they will both need to work hard. I nodded while she looked at him with determination.

He then stood up, the toad disappeared, and started to walk towards to the door and told them to follow. We got to Training Ground Seven and we stood then to three pillers in the ground.

He held up a bell and told them that he has to get it or they will be sent back to the Academy. Kushina and I looked confused because there was only bell but we didn't asked about it because he already told us to go so we jumped away to the trees.

I hid up in a tree that was a few meters away from the target which was our Master. I saw Kushina start to fight him and have a hard time against him and that's when I got an idea. I hurry and grabbed my crush and pulled her into a bush. She started screaming at me but I hurry and put my hand on her mouth so that he wouldn't hear us.

"Kushina, listen to me, we have to work together to get the bells. That's why there is only one bell is becuase this test is about teamwork. Lets work together, okay!" I gave her a trademark that was famous in my clan and she softly smiled and nodded.

We made a plan then we ran at Master Jiraiya who was ready to block our attacks. We both kicked him on the sides for which he blocked with his arms but we turned into smoke which meant that we were shadow clones.

I grabbed him buy the back, keeping him in plagetce and Kushina went to grab the bells, but the alarm that he put down before went off so she wasn't able to grab them in time.

We stood in front of the pillars again and Jiraiya stood in front of us with a serious look on his face. "Well, both of you didn't get the bell, but... You already know the point of the test, don't you?" I nodded and told him that the point of the test was teamwork and we had to work together to get the bell.

He nodded and laughed, "Well, the first team I test pass which is surprising! Congratulations!". Kushina shouted in glee and I smiled at her.

All the sudden I got an urge to protect someone. I get this urge every time one of my precious people is in danger. I didn't have any family and my precious people are here on front of me so why am I getting this feeling.

Master Jiraiya took me out of my musing when he said that we would be doing our first mission next week at seven o'clock at the academy. With that, he jumped away, leaving Kushina and I alone.

I was about to ask her out to dinner but she was already running away from me, saying goodbye. I sighed and walled away whole still having a protective feeling which was weird. I brushes it off and decided to take a walk in the woods outside near the village.

Suddenly, I saw a strand of red hair on the ground that lead up to another piece of red hair. I knew this hair looked like Kushina's and started running, following the trail.

Maybe this was why I was feeling like I need to protect some one, it's because Kushina is in trouble!

I ran for miles until I got to Kushina who's hands were tied and three cloud ninja were kidnapping her! They were close to the border, so I had to take then out quickly.

I ran up and kicked the back guy in the back, knocking him out and I did the same with the one next to him. The last one jumped into the tree but I already knew where he was so I lunged at him and punched him in the face, knocking him out of the tree.

I jumped down in front of a tired Kushina and I told her that I came to rescue her. She smiled then stars to fall forward so hurry and caught her. "Your safe now.". I bridal style took her and told her that I didn't want to lose her which made her stare at awe.

We made it to the Hokage's office and reported in so every thing can get sorted out. I took Kushina home and she kissed me on the cheek then ran into her house leaving me blushing.

I started to walk home, thinking that everything was better, but it wasn't. I still had the overprotective feeling like someone is in danger and needs my help. I closed my eyes and tried to locate where the feeling was coming from and I located it as far as I could go which was outside the Hokage's tower.

I sighed and kept walking home, in the dark, to get to my lonely home.

Hey Guys!

I thought of this new story yesterday so I hope you like it!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	2. Chapter 1: Her

(Naruto's Point Of View)

I looked over to Sakura who was looking down at the book with a curious look. She was probably thinking about how everything was related to what the Fourth Hokage went through. I was thinking about what I read and what people were in it.

Sakura looked at me and put a hand on her chin. "You know, maybe your mother is the girl in the story... Kushina, was it? Her last name is Uzumaki so she has to be your mother, right?" I nodded and started to think about it too until the last paragraph of the entry.

"But... you remember what he thought and felt, right? He said that he felt like he needed to protect someone, even after he saved Kushina... I think there is someone else important to this story..." Sakura nodded then smiled and punched my arm.

"Well, we also found out that Master Jiraiya also trained the Fourth Hokage! That's pretty cool right?" I nodded and answered, "I kinda already knew that but it is still cool to actually have a reference." She nodded then took the book from my hands and I looked back at the box to see something shiny in the box.

I reached out and grabbed the shiny object and it turned out to be a picture. I saw a two Jounin and three Genin who were all smiling.

Its was the old Squad Seven that had young Kakashi-sensei and my father. The Genin were all about twelve years old and the two boys looked angry at each other while the brown haired girl was smiling and doing a peace sign.

One of the Two Jounin was my father who was about twenty two years old and the other lady had long white hair, whiter hair then Kakashi-sensei, and dull, golden eyes with a nice smile. I was thinking that this was my dad's Genin team but... who was the lady in the picture?

I saw a piece of paper behind the original picture so I pulled it out and I saw it to be Pervy-Sage's team which consists of my dad and the girl named Kushina who is probably my mom. What I found was strange was there was another girl. I was confused because there were only two Genin on his team.

Then I looked back and forth between each picture and I see that the girl and the woman are the same person! They both have snow like hair with dull, golden eyes and a soft smile. Now I was even more confused on who this girl was.

"Hey, what you looking at?" I showed her the two pictures and I said that I figured out that the girl in both pictures were the same person and she agreed. "She's a pretty one, I'll say, I wish I had hair like hers." Sakura said with hearts in her eyes and I just shook my head then took the book from her hands.

"Maybe if we read the next entry then we will figure out more." She agreed and I looked at the date and I saw that it has been a whole year since the last entry so must have forgot to write in it, but excluding that, he kept reading.

"May 21, 589. I woke up to my alarm clock blasting into my ears so I tiredly turned it off so I could get up without a headache. I found drool all over my pillow but that's normal..."

(Minato's Point Of View)

I woke up to my alarm clock blasting into my ears so I tiredly turned it off so I could get up without a headache. I found drool all over my pillow but that's normal... whats not normal is to find me with my butt in the air as I slept, but whatever.

I got up and took a shower, got dressed, then at some toast very slowly, until I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time to meet the team to so scoffed down my toast then grabbed my headband.

I ran out the door and through the streets until I bumped into Mr. Hatake. I hurry and bowed to him then looked up to see that he was carrying a baby in his arms which made me gasped and bow again. He laughed and told me to rise for which I did, slowly.

He then bent down and showed the bundles in his arms which was a baby. I see that he has the same hair as his father and about the same face as well. In fact, he looked like his father in everyway!

I told him this and he laughed then rubbed my head with the hand that is not holding the baby. I asked him what the babies name was and he told me that his name was Kakashi Hatake which, to me, was a strong name.

I looked up at the sky and I saw that it was almost ten o'clock so I hurried and bowed again, apologizing, saying that I needed to go and he laughed while I ran away from him.

I finally made it to the Training Ground where I only saw Kushina standing there who looked pissed. I slowly came up to her, saying hi, but her hair started to fly up and her face turned dark. "And where do you think you were, Namikaze?"

I gulped and shyly told her that I woke up late then I met up with Mr. Hatake and his son. She went back to normal, to my relief, and started to fan girl on how Mr. Hatake's son was adorable.

I looked around and didn't see Master Jiraiya around anywhere so I asked where he was and Kushina said that she didn't know where he was. I hummed then just sat down and started to meditate as Kushina just took a nap.

Suddenly, a small toad appeared which got our attention. "Hey kids, listen up, Jiraiya said that you could go home or you could go help him at the Hokage office." With that, he disappeared with a puff of smoke which made us cough.

I saw Kushina had a look of determination and I sighed. "You want to go help him, don't you?" She nodded then started pulling my along, towards the Hokage Office Building.

Once we got there, we knocked on the Hokage door and he told us to come in for which we did and we saw a very pissed Master. "I say that we should still try to get her, her freedom!" We were confused as to what he was talking about so we just stood there.

Master turned to look at us and awkwardly laughed and rubbed his head. "Oh, I didn't know if you were going to come or not... Well... maybe you can help us!" We cocked our heads to the side in question.

The Third Hokage took a puff from his pipe and sighed. "Alright you two, what ever is said in this room will stay to you only, alright..." We nodded and he continued.

Twelve Years ago, the Village Hidden in the Heavens was destroyed by one little girl who's name is Luna Ciela who's name means Angel Heaven. Luna was only one when this happened which meant that she killed everyone when she was just a toddler." I gasped thinking how a little girl could do that.

Master shook his head. "I know what you two are thinking and no, its not her fault. Luna has a mental disability called MPD or Multiple Personality Disorder. This mental disability is a rare dissociation disorder in which two or more personalities with distinct memories and behavior patterns apparently exist in one individual."

The Third Hokage nodded, "because of this, she has no control over herself when her "shadow" takes over. She has only told us one thing and that was that the name of her "shadow" is Kage. Because of Kage, no one is allowed to get closer to her or it takes over and tries to take over. " We nodded but then I asked what her other self was because he said that there were two or more personalities.

"The other one is a calm individual who speaks of wisdom and is smarter then a Nara. That "shadow" is called Odayaka. Another one is an individual that makes her very energized and hyper that is a "shadow" named Haipa. The last one is an individual who is always tired so she will sleep a lot and always be tired. The "shadow's" name is Suimin. All in all, she has four different personalities."

Master looked at us with a pleading look. "Please kids, we need all the help we can get to get her out of her cell! She has been in there for twelve years and needs to have a normal life! I have a way to seal away Kage so she wont be dangerous! Please!"

I looked at Kushina who had determination in her eyes so I nodded and also got determination in my eyes which Master smile. "I knew I could count on you kids!"

Lord Third stood up and started to walk out the door. "Come, we have a lot of work to do." We slowly followed him downstairs to Konoha's prison which was cold and dark.

I shivered when we got to the cell holders because there were so many depressed and sick people in each cell.

We finally got the end of the hall and in front of us was a medium sized cell with many seal locks that there was too much to count.

I gulped as I felt the killing intent coming from the cell but someone was drawing me to it.

I started to fell the protective instinct and it was very strong. I am guess that it was coming from this cell... from her.

I started walking towards it but a hand stretched out in front of me, stopping me and told me not to go over the line. He pointed down to a line on the ground.

"If you go to far, then she will go crazy and break free..." I sighed and kept looking a the cell with a sad expression on my facial features.

Suddenly I started to hear a little girl singing a song, and it was coming from the cell in front of us. I closed my eyes and started to listen.

He stumbled into faith and thought,  
"God, this is all there is."  
The pictures in his mind arose  
And began to breathe  
And all the gods and all the worlds  
Began colliding on a backdrop of blue

Blue lips, blue veins

He took a step but then felt tired  
He said, "I'll rest a little while."  
But when he tried to walk again  
He wasn't a child  
And all the people hurried fast, real fast  
And no one ever smiled

Blue lips, blue veins  
Blue, the color of our planet  
From far, far away  
Blue lips, blue veins  
Blue, the color of our planet  
From far, far away

He stumbled into faith and thought,  
"God, this is all there is."  
The pictures in his mind arose  
And began to breathe

And no one saw and no one heard  
They just followed the lead  
The pictures in his mind awoke  
And began to breed

They started off beneath the knowledge tree  
And they chopped it down to make white picket fences  
And marching along the railroad tracks  
They smiled real wide for the camera lenses  
They made it past the enemy lines  
Just to become enslaved in the assembly lines

Blue lips, blue veins  
Blue, the color of our planet  
From far, far away  
Blue lips, blue veins  
Blue, the color of our planet  
From far, far away

Blue, the most human color _[3x]_  
Blue lips, blue veins  
Blue, the color of our planet  
From far, far away.

I tear fell from my eyes as I listened to the song she was singing. It was so sad and lonesome which was probably how she felt everyday inside the cell.

I now knew why I was feeling so protective of the girl in the cage because she is stuck and needs someone to get her out.

I started to walked towards the cage and Master shouted at me to come back but I kept walking to the door to the cage. I finally got to the door and I felt killer intent inside the cell, seeping out of the bars.

I knelled down and talked softly. "Hey... Luna?" I didn't hear a response so I kept talking. "My name is Minato Namikaze..." I heard a small voice telling me to go away but I kept pushing on.

"I'm here to help you..." I heard the voice get louder and the killer intent got bigger. "Go away... before I hurt you." The voice was raspy like she hasn't had water in a long time which made me more determined to get her out.

"It's okay... I just want to be your friend..." The killer intent was so big that it was hard to breathe and I felt someone move. "I said go away!" She ran and smashed herself at the bars, scaring me and made me jump back.

Her eyes widen and the killer intent disappeared as she ran back to the corner of the cell and quietly started to apologized over and over again.

I took a torch from the wall and put it close to the bars so I was able to see what she looked like.

She was small and looked really fragile. She probably hasn't eaten in a full meal in a long time which is one thing I am going to do with her when she gets out. She had very long white hair that was long then Kushina's and whiter then Mr. Hatake's. She had dull golden eyes which, I thought, were special because I haven't seen one person with golden eyes like hers.

She was still quietly apologizing so I started to wave my hands back and forth saying that she doesn't have to apologize.

I see her look up at me with her bright golden eyes that could see right through me. I heard her mumbling why I was being so nice to her.

I gave her a sad smile and knelled down next to the bars again so I could seem more friendly. "Your name is Luna, right?" She slowly nodded and I gave a trademark smile. "Well, my name is Minato Namikaze!" I pointed back to the people who looked surprised I was talking normally to her.

"The one with the red hair is Kushina Uzumaki, the tall white haired man is Master Jiraiya, and the older man is the Hokage. We all want to help you get out of this hell hole so you can be with us!"

I see her shake her head and quietly started to speak. "No, that can't happen... I'm to dangerous... I will kill everyone I meet..." I shook my head.

"That's not true... What happened back then was not you... you were being manipulated... but we have a way to fix that!" She looked at me, interested.

"Master Jiraiya can make that "shadow" of you disappear... do you want that?" She slowly nodded and I asked if I could also open the door and she looked hesitate but slowly nodded.

I nodded to Lord Third and he made a hand sign, making the seals disappear and the door opened, slowly.

I slowly walked in and knelled down in front of her and I could see her shaking which meant she was crying. Sometimes, I loved my caring nature because it helped me to help others.

I put my arms around her and I felt her jump to my touch which also made me angry inside because she probably has never had a hug. I felt her slowly put her arms around me which made me smile as she started to sob.

A few minutes later, she stopped crying and I felt her slowly letting my go so I let go as well. I stood up and held out a hand to her so she could grab it and she did.

I pulled her out of cell and I could see and smiling Kushina and a relieved Master and Hokage.

Master knelled down on one knee and looked at her with soft eyes. "Hey Luna... you probably know me because I have been here a ton of times." She nodded which made him chuckle.

"Well I can make the seal right here and put it on you if you don't want to go out of the prison just yet." She nodded and I held her hand in confort which made her turn red which confused me.

Master took out a scroll that had a seal on it and he pulled out some ink and stood next to her and pulled up her bangs. "For the seal, I'm going to write on your forehead, okay?"

She nodded and he started to paint onto her forehead.

Once he was finished, the seal glowed and I saw it was the word shadow, then it went into a dark red.

She started to fall so I hurry and caught her before she could hit the ground. Master rubbed the back of his head as I brought her back to her feet. "It will only seal the Kage part of your personalities but the other ones will still be functioning so watch out, okay?" She nodded then I looked at her with a smile.

I knew that she was going to be a friend that I will cherish forever!

She looked up at the Hokage and asked a question...

Hey Guys!

The song used in this chapter was "Blue Lips" by Regina Spektor!

Check out my other story called "Water Bender Of Konoha (Kakashi Hatake Love Story)!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	3. Chapter 2: Trip Back Home

(Naruto's Point Of View)

I stopped reading and just stared at the book. Sakura looked at me funny and asked if I was okay but I didn't respond.

I put the book down and stood up and started walking toward some boxes and went through them. Sakura asked what I was doing but I ignored her and kept looking through the boxes until I found a journal.

I sat next her again and pulled out a pen from my ninja pouch then started to write down some bullet points about what is going on right now. Sakura was still looking at me strangely so I told her that I was going to write down some key points about what is happening so it can help me figure some things out.

She nodded as I stuck the picture of my dad in a Genin team with Pervy Sage as their sensei. I looked at my dad who was smiling next to Kushina who was also smiling, doing a peace sign.

Pervy Sage was standing in the back, having his hands on my dad's and Kushina's shoulders and giving a toothy smile.

Finally, Luna was standing in the front, bending down with her hands clamped in front of her with a soft smile and her dull, golden eyes staring back at me.

I was sad to hear about her past and how she did something so horrible and being blamed for it. She had no part in it... It was the shadow personality that she has.

I sighed and put the notebook down and looked back at the picture that was next to me. It was when Luna and my dad are the sensei's of a Genin team with my sensei, Kakashi.

I narrowed my eyes and started to look through the box where I found the photo's where they found the other photo's and he found one which interested him.

It was Luna holding a baby version of himself with no one else around. This confused him because he would think that his dad would be with him or at least Kushina or Pervy Sage.

I put the photo back in the box before my teammate could see it then went and sat next to her. "What was that about?" She asked and I rubbed the back of my head saying that I wasn't doing anything, and that we should get back to the book.

She nodded and I picked up and the book and got back to the place I got last time and started to read.

"She started to fall so I hurry and caught her before she could hit the ground. Master rubbed the back of his head as I brought her back to her feet. "It will only seal the Kage part of your personalities but the other ones will still be functioning so watch out, okay?" She nodded then I looked at her with a smile.

I knew that she was going to be a friend that I will cherish forever!

She looked up at the Hokage and asked a question..."

(Minato's Point Of View)

She started to fall so I hurry and caught her before she could hit the ground. Master rubbed the back of his head as I brought her back to her feet. "It will only seal the Kage part of your personalities but the other ones will still be functioning so watch out, okay?" She nodded then I looked at her with a smile.

I knew that she was going to be a friend that I will cherish forever!

She looked up at the Hokage and asked a question...

"Sir Hokage... I have a... request." He looked at her, urging her to go on to what she wanted to say. She looked down at the ground shyly, probably afraid to speak so I grip her hand for reassurance which made her turn to me and give me a small smile.

Luna looked up at Lord Hokage with a face full of determination. "Sir... I would like to have permission to go see my old village!"

Everyone was shocked, even I.

The first one to come back from being shocked was Lord Third and he coughed to get her attention. "Luna... are you sure about that... no one has been there since the attack so it will be all ruined..."

She shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "I need to see the damage I have done and face it head on... please sir..." She bowed very low to the ground and I could see little droplets of water falling onto the ground which meant that she was crying.

'She is really serious about this...' I thought as Master Jiraiya coughed to get everyone's attention, though Luna stayed bowing.

"Well... if she really wants to go then we can escort her so she wont be alone and she will be protected. Besides, she has been in this cell for twelve years so I think that she has earned the right to go out of the village and live a little. Don't you think, Minato, Kushina?"

Kushina looked over at Luna with a soft expression then looked at Master with a determined look and nodded her head while I was still holding onto Luna's hand so I squeezed it and nodded.

Lord Hokage sighed, "Well, if you think that this is the right thing to do then I shall allow it. Just... please be careful alright... Luna?" I see more tears falling onto the ground which made me frown.

She slowly rose and I saw streams of tears falling down her face but a soft smile on her face. Luna wiped away her tears and did a quick bow and thanked him.

Lord Third turned around and started to walk out of the prison and we all started to follow.

I didn't notice that Luna wasn't following us until Kushina turned around and ran back to her. I turned around to see that she has not moved from her spot.

"Luna... what's wrong sweetie?" Kushina asked softly and she looked up at her then looked down and poked her two fingers together. "Well... I haven't been outside in a long time and... I'm... scared."

Kushina smiled then took her hand and started to run toward us with Luna behind her being pulled. They caught up to us and Luna already looked winded, just from going a few feet which made me angry because that meant that she wasn't eating enough and underweight.

I snapped out of thought when Kushina was looking at me, signaling me to talk to Luna who was still scared about going outside and from being pulled.

I held her other hand that wasn't being held by Kushina and I put it to my heart. "I promise you... we will protect you to the bitter end and keep you safe from anyone who wants to hurt you, alright?"

She gave me a small smile and nodded and she went in between us, while still holding our hands, as we walked to where Master and Lord Third were.

We caught up to them to see them waiting for us at the door which leads to the outside. We let go of her hands and motion her to open the door.

I hear her gulp as she, slowly, walks forward, next to the door and put her hands in front of her. As she about to open the door, she looks back at us and we motion her to open the door, again.

She looked back to the door and pushed on it which made the doors open.

I hear her gasp as the door fully opens and we could see the whole village because the opening to the prison was on top of the Hokage Monument. \

I saw that she was frozen so I slowly walked up to her but then she starts to jump up and down, excitedly. I was confused because this was nothing like the shy girl we were just talking to.

The girl ran forward and was running really fast until she got to a flower patch and started jumping up and down again. I hear Master laugh as he calls out to the over excited girl.

"Haipa! Calm down and let us escort you!" 'Haipa?' I thought in confusion until I remembered something. This must be one of her multiple personalities that lives inside of her. I turn to Kushina to see that she has figured it out too, so we smiled at each other.

Master walked up to the jumping Haipa and turns her around, laughing, then puts his hands on her shoulders. "Haipa... you need to calm down." When she didn't, he knelled down and hugged her until she stopped being so jittery and was standing still.

He let go and I see her put a hand being her hand, apologizing. "I'm sorry sir... I couldn't control it..." He waved his hands, saying that it was alright.

Kushina started running towards, the now, Luna who was apologizing to Master. I ran to them so see that Kushina was holding her hands saying that it was cool to experience one of her other personalities.

I see her rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment as Kushina spoke again. "That personality was Haipa, right? The hyper one?" Luna nodded as Lord Third walked up to us.

"Well Luna... I see that you already have people special to you, am I right?" I see her blush which made me smile.

Master thrusted his hand into the air and said that we could now start there journey and I agreed which got Kushina mad, for some reason. She punched Master and I in the head which made us groan in pain.

"You idiots! Don't you see that she need to get some clothes and something hot to eat!" I stopped groaning and looked at Luna to see that Kushina was right.

Luna was only in a gown that only went to her knees and was see through, which made me blush madly. I also saw, again, how skinny she was and remembering how she hasn't eaten a decent meal in years. Finally, I saw that she was barefoot and was not wearing any shoes so her feet were not protected.

I stood up straight and walked over to Luna with a straight face. She looked up at me with a confused face and was probably wondering what I was doing.

Swiftly, I picked her up bridal style, which made her squeak in surprise, and I turned to the team. "Well, what are we waiting for! We need to get her some clothes! Believe it!"

They nodded and I ran and jumped of the Hokage monument with the others, except for Lord Hokage, were following me.

Luna wrapped her arms around my neck in surprise as I jumped from roof to roof until we got to the ninja girl, clothing store. My team landed next to me as I put a shaken Luna on her feet and we walk into the store.

I see her shyly look around as Kushina took her hand and walk around the store while Master and I took a seat and waited for the girls to be finished.

About ten minutes later, the girls stand in front of us so I looked up at Luna and what I saw made my eyes widen.

She was wearing a short black and red kimono that had to sleeves execpt for the chain mail that covered her shoulders. She wore short black leggings with boots that went up past her knees and went up to the middle of her thighs. Finally, what made everything together, was the red hood that she wore on her head that covered her face.

The thing that made me blush was when she brushed the hood to the side and I could only see half of her face and her dull golden eye. To me, it looked like I was staring at an angel.

I guess that it fits her name since her name means angel and, to me, she was the most beautiful angel that I have every seen.

I heard someone calling out my name and I see it to be Kushina who looked confused and I see Luna, with her hood down, with a concerned face. I rubbed the back of my head, saying I was okay.

I looked back at Luna then looked away blushing. I heard Master hum as the girls walk out of the store. He put my head into a headlock which surprised me. "Well, it seems that my little Minato has found his lover, ai?"

I pushed him off and said that he was speaking nonsense which made him laugh even harder and made my blush go even darker.

We followed the girls to the dango shop, where we sat down and ordered our food. We talked until our food came back out and we dug in execpt for Luna who just stared at her dango and tea.

I looked at her strangely and asked why she wasn't eating her food and Kushina elbowed me in the side to shut up. Luna said it was fine and told us why she wasn't eating.

"Well, the thing is... I have only eaten rice, a roll of bread, and some water all my life so I don't know how these would taste to me." I chuckled and told her to try the dango first then the tea.

She nodded and slowly picked up a stick on dango and put one in her mouth. I slowly see her face lit up in joy and hummed. "Wow! This is delicious!" We all laughed as she took a sip of her tea and said that it was good as well.

Once we were full, we split up to each other's houses to get ready to go out of the village. Luna went with Kushina, since they were both girls, and got ready at her house.

Once I made it to my house, I opened the door and shouted that I was home and I got nothing in reply. I looked down, remembering that I was alone, then shut the door slowly and went to my room, depressed.

I got to my room and looked at a photo of my parents on my bookshelf. I was sad, not because my parents were dead, but because they dumped me in the leaf village then went to live in Wave Country.

I sighed and packed my backpack for stuff that I would need for a few days then went to the Village Gates because that is where we were supposed to meet.

Once I got there, I saw Kushina and Luna standing there with backpacks on there backs and happily chatting away. I smiled at them then ran up to them and said hello and they greeted me back.

We waited for about five minutes until Master Jiraiya came and we left on our journey.

I caught Luna always looking around like she hasn't seen any of this stuff before. I walked back to her and started to talk to her.

"So... hows it like to be out here?" She looked at me then looked up at the sky. "It's so surreal... I never thought that I was going to get out of that cell and experience such kindness and joy. The trees are so tall and the sky is more blue then I thought. It's amazing!"

I smiled at her then kept walking for hours until it was time to rest. We laid our stuff next to a boulder so we wouldn't be spotted by any enemies.

I had a problem where I couldn't sleep because I started having the protective feeling of protecting someone. I sat up and looked around and saw that we were in no danger, but... something was still bothering me.

Luckily, I was able to fall asleep but I still felt the feeling of protecting someone... protecting Luna.

The next day, we walked for a few hours with no trouble until Master Jiraiya stopped us.

Suddenly, three Leaf Anbu masked ninja landed in front of us which made me and the girls tense. Master asked what they wanted with them and the one in the middle responded. "We are to escort Luna Ciela to Lord Danzo... if you intrude, we have order to kill."

Kushina and I stood protectively in front of a scared Luna while Jiraiya just glared at them. "Is that so... well, I am sorry but we have orders from Lord Third Hokage to take her to the Village Hidden in the Heaven's so please let us pass. If you don't believe me, here is a padent saying that we must go there."

He lifted up a piece of paper saying that we must go to the destination with Luna which made them disappear without a word. I heard a sob so I turned to see Luna with tears falling down her face.

Kushina cooed as she went and hugged Luna and shushing her she sobbed. Master Jiraiya sighed so I looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

He looked at me and knelled down so I could hear him and no one else. "Anbu Black Ops are the ones who stopped Luna's rampage all those years ago and all she remembers is them beating her close to death so she couldn't do anymore damage. That's why she scared of them."

I stared down at the ground with anger, thinking of ways to to hurt the Anbu who hurt her.

I was brought back to reality when I heard someone calling out my name and I see it to be Luna who was standing a few feet in front of me. I see tears still streaming down her face.

What surprised me was she hugged me with a sob exiting her throat which made me blush but I held on to her as she cried.

When she stopped, she let go and thanked me which made me rub the back of my neck in embarrassment.

Suddenly, Master Jiraiya picked up Luna and put her on his shoulder and we started to walk again until it was night time and we all had to rest.

A few days have gone by and we were all tired but especially Luna. She wasn't used to all this exercise so Master usually carried her.

We were all chatting, happily until Master stopped and we all looked up and Kushina gasped as my eyes widen at what we saw.

We have finally made it to the Village Hidden in the Heaven's...

Hey Guys!

My birthday was on Friday so Happy 15th Birthday to me!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	4. Chapter 3: Village Hidden In The Heavens

(Naruto's Point Of View)

I put the book down and picked up my journal and wrote down some more bullet points so I would remember them and so I could figure out what else is going on in the story.

I gave it to Sakura so she could look it over and say if I should add anything. She told me a thing or two of things that I forgot to put down then we were going to get back to reading the diary but...

"Isn't it rude to read from other people's diary?"

We looked up to see Kakashi-sensei standing in front of us with is pervy book open in his hand. I tried to think of an excuse but all that came out of my mouth were syllabus for words.

"We need to figure out what happened between Lord Fourth and the person who is Naruto's mother so we know who she is!" Sakura said and I just nodded my head in agreement.

Kakashi-sensei hummed at what she said then looked at me which made a chill go down my spine. "And... what have you figured out, Naruto?" I rubbed the back of my neck then brought out my journal and passed it to him so he could read.

While he was reading I told him the big piece's of what we have found out so far which was that my dad saved his crush named Kushina from being kidnapped, Pervy Sage was his Master, and they saved a girl named Luna Ciela.

Kakashi-sensei gave me back my journal for which I laid on the ground so I could write in it later and Kakashi-sensei spoke up. "Well, I will supervise what you kids are doing since you guys are not even supposed to be in here, but with me in here, you won't get in trouble..."

We told him thank you many times as I opened the Diary and started to read where we left off.

"Suddenly, Master Jiraiya picked up Luna and put her on his shoulder and we started to walk again until it was night time and we all had to rest.

A few days have gone by and we were all tired but especially Luna. She wasn't used to all this exercise so Master usually carried her. We were all chatting, happily until Master stopped and we all looked up and Kushina gasped as my eyes widen at what we saw.

We have finally made it to the Village Hidden in the Heaven's..."

(Minato's Point Of View)

Suddenly, Master Jiraiya picked up Luna and put her on his shoulder and we started to walk again until it was night time and we all had to rest.

A few days have gone by and we were all tired but especially Luna. She wasn't used to all this exercise so Master usually carried her. We were all chatting, happily until Master stopped and we all looked up and Kushina gasped as my eyes widen at what we saw.

We have finally made it to the Village Hidden in the Heaven's... What I didn't expect was the gate to be all torn up and in pieces.

We all stood in front of the gate in shock except for Luna who was looking down at her feet. I couldn't imagine what she was feeling right now because this was hard to comprehend.

Luna started walking to the gate and I tried to stop her but Master put a hand in front of me to stop my actions.

She kept walking till she got right up to the gate and started to move the gate piece that was still connected to the wall so we could get into the village.

Once she opened the gate, we could see the front of the village... it was a mess. Houses were ruined and torn up into many peices. Roads were all in cracks and damaged.

It looks like a hurricane came and torn everything up as well as an earthquake that destroyed everything.

Luna walked through the gate so Kushina and I ran towards her while Master slowly walked behind us. We caught up to her and we saw that her eyes were trained on everything around her but they were narrowed like she was looking for something.

On the ground, we could see old blood prints and the chalk that the ninja placed to show where the bodies were. This village really was a ghost town and everyone was really dead... by Luna's hand.

I looked up at her to see her hands clenched and shaking as a few stray tears fell down her face. I look over to Kushina to see her looking at Luna with a look of worry and compassion.

Looking back at Luna, I had the sudden feeling of wanting to hold her and comfort her in her time of need but I couldn't... it wasn't the time...

Suddenly, Luna started running down a path and Kushina told her to wait up and we ran after her. She was a really fast runner that Kushina and I had a hard time following her, but she finally stopped in front of a beat down house.

Kushina gasped, grasping to what was going on, and started to say something but Luna finished it. "It's my house..." She said softly then she started to walk in through the door.

We slowly followed her as she walked into the house. The place was just a big place, probably the biggest house in the area which got me thinking that she used to be something big in this village but I don't know what...

The house was all torn up and dusty on the inside like a tiger was released into the building. Luna went and sat on the couch, like she was thinking and I saw something that caught my eye on the shelf.

It was a picture of a family with parents with the mother holding a baby and in the father holding a little girl about the age of 11 months. They all had snowy white hair and blue eyes except for the small girl who had dull golden eyes.

"That's me and my family..." I turned to see Luna walking towards me with a grim look on her face. She reached out for the photo and I gave it to her for which she stared at it.

A few tears left her eyes but she wiped them away as she puts is away into her bag.

She walked into a hallway that led to two bedrooms. She entered one to the left that had a medium sized bed and a crib in the corner. What made my eyes shocked was that the crib was all covered in blood stains and torn up sheets.

Luna walked up to the bed and laid down on it so I guessed that, that was her bed.

She got up and started to make the dusty bed then went over to the crib. She started to clean up the crib and I could now see an outline of where the baby was laying when he or she died.

I see that Luna reached into her bag to pull out something and I see that it was a little teddy bear. She put it in the crib and kissed its head then whispered something. "Goodbye... Jennae..."

She turned around and saw us looking at her so she looked down then told us that it was her little sister then she walked out of the room. Kushina walked up to the crib and bowed, showing her respect and I followed her and did the same then we followed to where Luna went which was the next room over.

We opened the door and my eyes narrowed in sadness at what I saw.

It was Luna, laying down in the middle of the room where two chalk traced bodies were laid and she was there crying.

I see that Kushina started crying as well which made me sadder because the two people closest to me were crying.

Luna sat up, not facing us, a quietly told us to leave the room. Kushina and I look at each other then we slowly turned around and walked out of the room.

Once we were in the the living room, we heard loud sobbing coming from the room we were just in which made me more sad for Luna. Kushina looked down and tears started to fall out of her eyes as she spoke.

"Poor Luna... What happened wasn't her fault... Why..." I looked down and a tear fell from my eye as I started to cry as well.

Suddenly the front door opened and Master Jiraiya walked in and he looked around the house then heard Luna crying which made him look down in sadness.

We just stood there, not making any sound, until the crying stopped and we started to hear someone sing, beautifully.

"If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride  
and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry

If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we just grew apart (we just grew apart)  
Yeah what do I care  
If they believe me or not (believe me or not)  
Whenever I feel  
Your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry

I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it  
Why won't this just all go away

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry  
Cry"

We stood there, not uttering a word as we listened to her sing with a beautiful voice which made my heart beat faster.

Suddenly, the door opened to Luna who had red, puffy eyes from crying to hard, but she played it off like nothing ever happened. Then she started to walk towards the book case and spoke.

"There are scrolls here where I can learn some of my clans abilites." Master nodded as we walked out of the house, quietly walked out of the village.

We walked for a little while until we had to rest so we took a break near some trees in the forest. We were still quiet until Kushina started to shake her head and shouted.

"I can't take this silence anymore! I have just got to ask you... how do you have such an amazing singing voice, Luna?" She looked startled then she looked down and I elbowed Kushina to be quiet until I heard giggling.

We all look over confused as we heard her giggling then she looked up full blown laughing. I asked her why she was laughing because it was a reasonable question which made her calm down and wipe away a tear.

"O-Oh dear... Its just... I wasn't expecting that kind of question when we got out of the village... its... amazing!" She started laughing again and Kushina and Master joined which made me join and we all had a laughing fest.

We stopped and Luna looked over to Kushina, "Well, my mother used to sing to me and make me sing back what she sang so I had practice from that, I guess..."

She nodded then took her hands. "We are going to have a sing off, right here, right now!" She looked shocked then frantically asked why. "We shall do it for... lets see... I know! To ask for Minato's hand!"

Now we both looked frantic because we weren't certain that we should do that bet but Kushina shushed us. "Now, we both know that you have a crush on Minato so we are going to see who wins his hand, okay."

I see her turn red and so did I because my crush practically said that she had a crush on me and, for some reason, I really wanted to hear Luna sing again.

Kushina cough as we all stared at her while we started walking again while Luna was still frantic about singing.

(Spoken)

Kushina: Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute?

Luna looked down in shame because she knew that she couldn't get out of this agreement so she decided to sing, which got me happy for some reason because shouldn't I want Kushina to win?

Luna: Uh huh, sure you know, you look kinda familiar

Kushina: Yeah, you do too but, umm, I just wanted to know do you know somebody named...You, you know his name

Luna: Oh, yeah definitely, I know his name

Kushina: I just wanted to let you know he's mine

Luna: Huh... No no, he's mine

(Sung)

Both:  
"You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Kushina:  
I think it's time we got this straight  
Let's sit and talk face to face  
There is no way you could mistake  
Him for your man are you insane

Luna:  
You see, I know that you may be  
Just be jealous of me  
Cause you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me

Kushina:  
Y'see I tried to hesitate  
I didn't wanna say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make  
It through the day, ain't that a shame?

Luna:  
Maybe you misunderstood  
Cause I can't see how he could  
Wanna take his time, and that's all good  
All my love is all it took

Both:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Luna:  
Must you do the things you do  
You keep on acting like a fool  
You need to know it's me, not you  
And if you didn't know it girl, it's true

Kushina:  
I think that you should realize  
Try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside

Luna:  
You can say what you want to say  
What we have, you can't take  
From the truth you can't escape  
I can tell the real from the fake

Kushina:  
When will you get the picture?  
You're the past, I'm the future  
Get away, it's my time to shine  
And if you didn't know, the boy is mine

Both:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Luna:  
You can't destroy this love I found  
Your silly games, I won't allow  
The boy is mine, without a doubt  
You might as well throw in the towel

Kushina:  
What makes you think that he wants you  
When I'm the one that brought him to  
This special place that's in my heart  
He was my love right from the start

Both:  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine

Not yours  
But mine  
Not yours  
But mine  
Not yours  
But mine

I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine"

They finished their song and I could only stare at one person... Luna

Her singing voice was like angels that stung to my soul and the way that she sounded made my heart beat faster.

I heard Kushina hum then she bowed to Luna and started to speak. "It seems that Minato has chosen you, Luna. May your days with him be happy, dattebane!"

I came out of shock and heard what she said which made me blush and I see Luna trying to convince her that she wasn't to gain my love but Kushina wasn't listening.

Not listening to their conversation, I looked down and started to think about what just transpired.

When they started singing, the only one that I was listening to was Luna, not Kushina. Her singing made my heart flutter, not Kushina's. The one I was staring at through all the song was Luna, not Kushina.

Before I could think more on the topic, Master Jiraiya stopped us by clapping his hands, signaling us to listen to him. "Alright, my little Genins, since Luna has never trained to be a ninja before, we are going to show her the basics of what a shinobi is."

Luna cocked her head to one side which made Kushina squeal in happiness because she thought that her action was adorable and deep down, I thought so as well.

Master put his hands on hips and told us to sit down for which we did and listened to upcoming instructions. "So, who can tell Luna what Chakra is..." Luna looked confused and tried to pronounce the word but it came out as Catra.

I stifled a laugh while Kushina went full out laughing and so did Master Jiraiya. Once they were done, Master told her that is was called "Chakra" then asked me to explain it so she turned to me.

I was about to explain it but then I looked at the girl staring at me. I was drawn in to her dull, golden eyes and from what I could see, she was drawn into mine.

Master coughed which made us both look away with a blush. I turn to see Kushina looking strangely at us, so I hurry and straightened up then looked at Luna who was looking at me with curiosity.

"Alright Luna... Chakra is essential to even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts. This is rarely seen due to the restrictions of eight specific tenketsu known as the Eight Gates, which limit the amount of chakra an individual can release at a single given time... or at least... that's what I know..."

I look to see both Luna and Kushina burned out by what I said which made me scratch the back of my head in embarrassment but, luckly, Master coughed to get people's attention away from me.

"Well Luna, to put it into an easier perspective... Chakra is each of the centers of spiritual power in the human body, usually considered to be seven in number. You need to be able to control it so I want you to make the "Ram" hand sign which looks like this..."

He made the hand sign and Luna copied which got a complement from Master. Kushina told her to feel the Chakra inside of her and bring it to her outer body.

Suddenly, Chakra started to cover her body but this chakra was different from Master's and I's. Her Chakra was pure white like her hair! I looked soft and warm so it made me want to touch it but I resisted.

Luna opened her eyes and looked at herself and gasped. Kushina asked if she could touch it and Luna said that she could. When she touched it, Kushina awed and said that it was warm just like the light from the sun.

I went up and touched it and she was right. It was really warm and, like I guessed it, it was soft like Cotton Candy.

We started playing with is some more until Master hummed so we stopped and looked at him, wondering what he wants and he told us that we were going to make up camp since it was getting dark.

We all set up camp and the three of us went to bed while Master stayed up and kept watch.

I couldn't fall asleep until I got answers so I got up and sat next to Master who was sitting by the fire. We didn't talk for a few minutes until I finally spoke up.

"Master Jiraiya... who was she in her village... and why was her chakra like that?" He hummed and said that he knew I would ask this, being the bright person in the group.

He poked the fire and sighed then looked over at me then spoke.

"Minato... you have heard of Angels, right?" I nodded and he looked up at the sky. "Would you believe me if I told you that Angels were real?" My eyes narrowed as he chuckled.

"Yep, Angels have been living in secret in the very village that Luna destroyed." My eyes widen but I let him continue what he was saying.

"To answer your question, Luna is the, so to speak, the princess of the Village Hidden in the Heavens..." I looked over to sleeping Luna and my eyes softened.

"In the history books of the Village Hidden in the Heavens, the True Angel was to be born with the powers to control light itself. There's a catch though... the True Angel will have a curse that will destroy all those around her..."

I gasped as I looked over at Luna and Master hummed.

"That's right... Luna is the True Angel..."

Hey Guys!

The songs used in this chapter was "Cry" by Kelly Clarkson and "The Boy Is Mine" by Brandy and Monica!

Follow and Favorite!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	5. Chapter 4: Training

(Naruto's Point Of View)

I put the Diary down and picked up my journal and started to write down some of the things that I have learned from the entry that we had just read.

1\. Luna had a sister and a mother and father who were killed in the rampage.

2\. Luna is a really good singer.

3\. Kushina ships my father and Luna.

4\. Luna has the ability to control light and has white chakra.

5\. Luna is the True Angel?

I put three question marks because I really didn't know what the True Angel was in this contexts.

I looked over at Kakashi-sensei and asked if he knew what the True Angel was which made him put a hand on his chin. "Well, what I know is that wasn't in the Diary is that the True Angel has the ability to grow wings but what I know is that there was a seal on her back that sealed up her wings..."

I looked down in sadness thinking how Luna felt when she found out that her wings were sealed so she couldn't be free and fly around the village.

Kakashi-sensei hummed while saying that she was his sensei so he should know more about her being the True Angel but he didn't know anythin else.

We looked at him in surprise and asked him, at the same time, if she was his sensei and he nodded. I started frantically waving my arms up and down saying that I thought his sensei was my father and he nodded.

"Yes he was... they were both my sensei at the time when I was a Genin with my teammates." I looked over at the picture I was looking at before and picked it up.

It was a picture of when Kakashi-sensei was a Genin and there was two kids who were his teammates and he did have two sensei's! One of them was my father and the other was the girl named Luna who was in their early twenties.

Sakura took the picture from my hands and looked at it then looked over at Kakashi-sensei with a questioning look. "Sensei, who are the other two Genin in the picture... I have never seen them around."

I see that his eyes widen a little then went back to normal. "Well, that's Obito and Rin... my teammates... they died a while back." We both looked down in sadness because that meant that he was the last one in his team.

He started frantically waving his hands back and forth saying that they didn't have to get sad from that and that he was fine.

I picked up the Diary and said that we should figure out what happens in the next entry of the Diary and they nodded so I started to read.

"May 25, 589... We have been walking for quite some time but we finally made it back to the our home in the Village Hidden in the Leaf's...

(Minato's Point Of View)

We have been walking for quite some time but we finally made it back to the our home in the Village Hidden in the Leaf's. I am still thinking what Master Jiraiya has told me last night about Luna.

I still shocks me to think that she was an actual Angel! I mean, yes she is very pretty and probably every man would be attracted to her, but still. I wonder if she has wings or something like it...

Master clapped once we got into the Village gates so we turned to look at him. "Alright, I want everyone to go home and take a shower or do whatever you need to do then meet at Training Ground Seven for some training... Dismissed!"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke which made us cough but then we looked at each other.

"Luna will be coming with me, we are girls after all!" With that, she grabbed Luna's hand and started to pull her away. For some reason, I really wanted Luna to come to my place to get ready.

The farther she went away, the more and more I felt lonely and wanting someone near me... wanted Luna near me.

I started walking home and I was thinking about what has transpired through the mission. Mostly being with Luna and finding out what happened to her and her village, wanted me to protect her even more...

Seeing her the way she was in her village, it broke my heart so much that I wanted to cry. Hearing her cry her heart out made me want to hold her and shelter her from the world.

I look up to see that I was at my front door so I got my key from my ninja pouch and I opened the door to see trash all over the floor and the house a complete mess.

I sighed, knowing that no one was here, and closed the door behind me then went to my bedroom to grab clothes for me to change in. I went to the bathroom and took off my dirty clothes and turned on the shower.

Getting in, I relax to the touch of the water hitting my skin then started to think about what I was thinking about before. Aren't I supposed to feel these feeling for Kushina, not Luna?

I started thinking about how happy I was with being with Luna and how made me smile. I remember her singing in the cell which drew me to the cell wall to see her sitting in the corner of the cell, all alone.

I started to wash the gunk out of my spiky hair and put shampoo into my hair. I started thinking about Luna taking a shower which made me blush ten times red.

Then I remembered how skinny she looked in the cell so I think about she would probably look like a skeleton with her ribs poking out and her arms and legs being just bone.

I clenched my fists at the thought of her starving in the prison cell with no one around her and to comfort her.

I sighed and turned off the water and took the towel off the rack and started to dry myself. Then I walked out of the small shower and put on my clean clothes then headed out of the bathroom.

I went to the kitchen and grabbed an apple then I put my shoes on and I went out the door.

I started to think about the relationship between Luna and I. We have only known eachother for a week or so and I already think... No... I know that I am in love with Luna.

Most likely telling her know will break up the friendship we have now and I don't want to risk that... I will tell her when the time is right... Hopefully I will know when that time is.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Namikaze..." I sighed and turned to look at my nemesis, Fukgaku Uchiha. I scoffed and looked at him. "Heh, you better believe it, Uchiha!"

He scoffed then walked up to me with a few boys behind him with sly smirks on their faces. I sighed and asked what he wanted which made him chuckle.

"We heard that you took someone out of jail yesturday and went on a journey with them... so who was it, huh?" I turned my head to one side and told him that I wouldn't tell him which got him mad.

"Why you little..." I heard someone shouting, telling Fugaku to shut and I looked behind him to see Kushina, the one who shouted, and Luna.

I blushed when I saw her but then I remembered that Fukgaku was looking for the person they were escorting so I gasped but I knew there was nothing I could do.

Kushina picked up Fukagu by the hem of his shirt and started to shout at him for being mean to me but then we heard a squeak and we turned to see the other boys touching and making fun of Luna.

"Look at this one boss... isn't she pretty? I think that we should keep her!" The other agreed and I saw a tear start to fall out of Luna's eye which made me mad so I run to her and got the boys off her then stood in front of her, protectively.

"No one is going to have her, she is with us, got that!" I hear the boys scoff and Fukagu walked up to me. "Your not going to let us have her huh, well... I never wanted her anyway..."

I hear the boys groan in protest but he shut them up then looked at me. "Guessing by the way she is so skinny and her hair being so long. I'm guessing she's the one from the prison, isn't she."

I glared at him, not answering, and he just scoffed and snapped his fingers and they left. I sighed as I felt someone hug me from behind, thanking me. I turned around and hugged her normally and she started to quietly sob into my shirt.

"Shh, there's no reason to cry, its over now, there gone..." She slowly stopped crying and I let go of her and she wiped away the rest of her tears.

I hear someone squeal so I turn to see Kushina with her hands to her chest, squealing. "You two are just the cutest." We both looked away from each other and started blushing.

Kushina started laughing then grabbed Luna's hand and started walking towards the training ground. I ran up to them and I saw Luna smiling up at me which made me blush.

This wasn't a little crush I had, no, I was truly in love with Luna...

Once we got to the training ground, Master Jiraiya was there waiting for us with a big smile on his face. "Alright, my little Genin's, we are going ot help Luna with the basic part of being a Genin! Then we can ask Lord Third to make her part of our team!"

Kushina and I gasped as Luna cocked her head to one side. "Master, is she really going to join our team!" I asked as he belly laughed. "Well, if we teach her the ninja tactics, im sure he will let her in... besides, we are short one team member so that's another reason to let her in..."

Luna slowly raised her hand and Master asked what she wanted. "Do you... Do you want to train a girl like me?" Master Jiraiya hummed then put a hand on her head and told her that he wouldn't want anyone else to train with.

Kushina and I nodded which made her smile and a tear fell from her eye but she hurry and wiped it away and said that she was ready to train which made him smile.

"Good, because we are starting now! Kushina, Minato, your going to have to help me train her, alright?" We nodded and he started to walk towards a tree.

"So, you already know how to manipulate Chakra, so now you need to know how to control it. How to do that, you might ask, is to climb a tree." She looked confused until he told her that she had to do it with no hands.

This looked like this blew her mind because she didn't know that you could do that. Master asked me to show her an example so I started to walk towards the tree.

I put chakra into my feet then I started to walk up the tree. I heard a little gasp as I made it to a high branch and looked down at them.

"Alright, here is a kunai, I want you to use this to mark your progress on the tree, alright?" She nodded as I jumped down from the tree and stood next to Kushina to watch her progress.

I watched her as she took a deep breathe in and out then made the "Ram" hand sign and started to focus her Chakra to her feet.

Once that was done, she focused her eyes on the tree then started running towards the tree and started running up the tree. She got about half way before her foot slipped and she marked the tree then, gracefully, landed on the ground.

This went on for a few hours and she only got a few more inches up the tree. Kushina fell asleep on the rock behind us but I wasn't going to fall asleep because I knew she was working hard so I was going to watch her and give her support.

Master motioned her to come over to him for which she did. I could see how tired she was because she wasn't used to all this training and moving around.

Master sat on the ground, criss crossed, and motioned Luna to do the same. I watched as she sat on the ground as Master Jiraiya asked if she has ever meditated before and she shook her head.

I sat next to Luna as Master told her to close her eyes and try to feel the area around her. I see her close her eyes and take a breathe in and I do the same.

I meditate a lot at home so this was easy for me to do, but I wonder how this will go with Luna since she has been in a cell her whole life.

It has been five minutes and I have not heard anything from Luna or master so I open my eyes to see that Master was in the same place he was but Luna was scrunched over and softly snoring.

I figured out that she fell asleep so I tried to wake her up but she kept on sleeping. I wondered back to when Master was telling us about her multiple personalities and I rememeber one being called Suimin which makes her always tired so she will sleep a lot and always be tired.

I softly smiled and went over to Master and told him that Luna was asleep and I think that Suimin has activated. He came out of his meditation and looked over at Luna to see that she was asleep.

Jiraiya sighed and stood up and went next to Luna and laid her down on the grass while speaking. "Suimin usually activates when the user is usually sleepy, tired, or very relaxed and I believe that she wont wake for a while so I will use a seal to wake her up."

He pulled out a slip of paper that had markings on it and he put it on her forehead. She started to slowly open her eyes for which I softly smiled when I saw those dull, golden eyes.

She had asked what happened while Master simply said that she fell asleep. Luna figured out what happened so she quickly started apologizing and we both tried to calm her down for which woke up Kushina.

Kushina looked at Luna to see tears streaming down her face which made her get up and run over to her to calm her down. Kushina was able to calm her down and we told her what happened which made her pout because she wanted to see what Suimin was like.

Luna stood up, with the look of determination on her face, then started to walk towards the tree then slowly got faster and faster until she was full on running.

She ran up the tree and, this time, got up to the tree ledge that I was standing on before this started. Kushina started jumping up and down while gave her a trade mark smile and said good job while Master nodded in acknowledgement.

She slowly walked down the tree then stood in front of Master. "Alright, Luna, we are going to work on Taijutsu and Ninjutsu, okay?" She nodded while he spoke again.

"I want you to fight Kushina, using Taijtusu, then she will give tips then Minato will help you with your Ninjutsu..." She nodded again, along with Kushina, and they both went out into the field then got into fighting position.

Master rose his hand then brought it down and said begin.

They both jumped away from each other then just stared at each other. This went on for about a minute until Kushina got bored then she raced forward and started to kick Luna.

Luna avoided all the kicks and punches then grabbed her leg and raised her up into the air then jumped away. I was surprised to see her skills since she has never trained to be a ninja before so I wonder where she got her skills.

I look up at Master to see his eyes narrowed then he called Luna and Kushina over to talk to them. "Kushina, great work! Luna, where did you learn those dodging skills?"

Kushina looked over at Luna, wondering that too for which Luna looked down , embarrassed then looked up at Master Jiraiya. "Well, you see, in the prison, they do let you out for a while and most of the prisoners want to work on their fighting skills so they try it on me for which I learned to dodge."

I looked down in rage thinking how I was going to kill those prisoners for using Luna as a punching bag for there fists. I felt a hand on my shoulder so I looked up to see Master looking at me with a smile.

"Okay, Minato, you are going to help her with the basics of Ninjutsu for Genin's okay?" I nodded and motioned Luna to follow me to the middle of the field to show her the basics.

This took about an hour and the sun was now setting and Luna has learned the basics of Ninjutsu which was the clone Justu, subsitution, and transformation.

She got it down pretty quickly so I didn't have to do much so I was proud of her.

Master clapped his hands and said that they were going to go to the Hokage's office to tell him to add me to Team Seven.

Kushina cheered the started running towards the Hokage Office and Luna followed her with a smile on her face which made me smile.

Master rubbed my head and playfully said that I was in love, but little did need know, that he was absolutely right.

***********************************************************************************************\

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	6. Chapter 5: The First Exam

(Naruto's Point Of View)

I looked at the Diary with closed eyes and started to think about what happened in that entry.

Opening my eyes, I see Sakura and Kakashi-sensei's eyes on me, like they were waiting for something. I asked them what they wanted and they looked at each other like they knew what each were thinking.

Sakura looked at me with a apologetic smile. "Sorry if we creeped you out, we were just curious about what you were thinking since we know that your father was in love with Luna..."

I looked down and told them that, that was what I was thinking about when the entry ended. "I mean, I was sure that my mother was Kushina because lots of things led up to her being my mother, me having her last name as well..."

They started to look at me with pity and I just rubbed the back of my neck then picked up my journal to write down what I have learned in that entry.

1\. Fukgaku Uchiha was my fathers rival.

2\. My father is in love with Luna

3\. Luna has good chakra control.

4\. Luna learned to dodge in the prison.

5\. Luna becomes part of Team Jiraiya.

I looked at my list and what caught my eye was the first thing I wrote down which was about an Uchina being my fathers rival.

It reminded my a lot of Sasuke and I with our rivalry and how we used to fight with each other and show each other up. Also, Fukgaku had a lot of fan girls so it make sense why they were also rivals.

Except my father and him were tied for rookie of the year so it would also make sense for them to be rivals.

This got me thinking about Sasuke and how we used to fight all the time. I was jealous of how he got all the attention and I didn't so I would do anything to get people to notice me like him.

I looked at my team to see them looking at me with smiles on their faces which made me smile as well. I know have people who care for me... and I will protect them with my life.

I picked up the diary and turned the page to read the next entry that my father made.

"July 30th, 589 ASD... I woke up to my alarm clock ringing in my ears so I turned over to turn it off but I couldn't reach it and fell on the floor instead.

(Minato's Point Of View)

I woke up to my alarm clock ringing in my ears so I turned over to turn it off but I couldn't reach it and fell on the floor instead.

I groaned then sat up and turned off my alarm clock then stretched and looked at my apartment. It was as messy as I left it last night so I knew that no one came in last night.

This made me sigh because I knew that no one lived with me so no one would be here to clean it up. That's why I left it messy so someone close to me would clean it up for me...

I knew it was selfish but... I just wanted to feel the love of someone else, ya know...

I got up and yawn then went to my kitchen and put a piece of toast in the toaster and waited for to come out.

Once it was down, it popped out and I caught it then started to eat it.

Once I was finished with it, I went to my room and put on my pants and my jacket then grabbed my keys and walked out the door. I locked the door and started to walked down the stairs of my apartment.

I walked through the streets of Konoha to see many kids playing around and adults talking among themselves like everything is good in the world.

I started to think about my team. Two months have passed since Luna has joined our team and I was very happy about it.

I remember the look on Lord Thirds face when we told him that we have trained her the basics of a ninja and that we want her to join our team.

After we told him, he laughed and said that he was going to assign us to teach her the basics and join our team anyway. We were overjoyed to hear that she was joining the team and that we get to do missions with her.

We started our first D-rank mission with her which was to clean out the lake in the Back Hills. I remember like it was only yesterday which was actually two months ago!

************Flash back brought to you by me being in a deep depression**********

We have just met up at our usual meeting spot and are now in front of the Hokage waiting for another, boring, D-Rank mission.

I look over to see Luna with a nervous look on her face. I knew that she was nervous about this because this was her first mission ever as a ninja so she wanted to do it right.

Lord Hokage took a puff from his pipe then looked down at his papers. "Okay Team Seven, I want you to go to the Back Hills and clean out Burakkuberī lake, got it."

We answered him, saying that we understood, then we left the office.

Once we were outside, Kushina and I groaned in agony because of the useless mission we had to do.

Master just laughed at us and I hear Luna giggle so I turned to her to see him with her hand up to her mouth to cover her laughter. I did a small blush seeing her that way but I hurry and covered it up with a smile.

"Alright, this may be a boring mission, but this is Luna's first time to see need to make this a success, believe it!" Kushina thrusted a hand into the air and Master nodded.

I see Luna bow to us saying thank us and we try to convince her that she doesn't need to thank us.

She brought her head up she had blue eyes, instead of gold, and a big smile that could compare to mine and I see her jump up and down.

"Well then, what are we waiting for, Dattebayo! Lets get going!" She ran forward, grabbing Kushina's hand and they ran together towards the Back Hills.

I look confused by her actions but then I remembered her personality disorder. I remember one being named Haipa who is hyper and really happy all the time.

I look at Master and he looked down at me and we both muttered "Haipa" at the same time then we started walking in the direction that the two girls went.

Once we arrived at the lake, we see Luna making a snow angel in the mud near the lake. Master laughed and called out Haipa's name and she stood up and ran over to Master and jumped on him.

He picked her up and put her on his shoulder then walked over to where Kushina was standing. I followed slowly behind staring at the lake full of trash and sticks.

Master put Haipa down and we all stared at him as she slighting rocked back and forth on her heels. He told us the instructions then we got to work.

The lake was only three feet deep so we were able to stand in the water easily and pick up the junk in the water.

I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned to see Haipa staring at me with a smile. She stuck out her hand as she introduced herself. "You're Minato Namikaze, right? I'm Haipa Ceila!"

I nodded and shook her hand and we both picked up the trash side by side. "You know, Luna is our main personality and we all follow her rules and regulations."

I stared at her interested in what she had to say. "We all follow her because she is able to keep Kage in check... I probably shouldn't be telling you this so I will just tell you this..."

She stared at me with happy but serious eyes. "Luna really likes you... so you better not hurt her or Kage could break the seal and run free..."

My eyes widen and I looked down at the water and started to think until I heard her laugh. "But I don't think that it will be a problem, right, you really like her as well right!"

Looking back at the water, Haipa ran over to Kushina and they started playing in the water.

I was thinking about what she was saying about not hurting Luna or there will be consequences... I would never hurt Luna... I... I love her too much to do that.

I grabbed my jacket that was over my heart and clenched it as I remembered that Haipa said that she really likes me.

This made me smile because maybe this was a start of a beautiful relationship...

**********Flash back end brought to you by Spring Break**********

I smiled as I remembered that memory and kept walking to the bridge in the middle of town that we had to meet at.

Once I got there, I saw Kushina and Luna already at the bridge, happily talking to each other.

I remember that after that mission, Luna started to live with Kushina because she had no where else to go but a hotel and she didn't have any money.

I went up to them and Kushina pointed at me and started to shout, saying that I was late. I rubbed the back of my head in apology. I looked at Luna to see that her cheeks were a bright shade of pink as she waved at me.

I blushed, thinking that her action was cute, and waved and said hello back. I hear Kushina giggle and grab both Luna's and my hands.

"I will be the connection for your love to each other, ya know!" We blushed and I stuttered that we weren't together which made her laugh harder.

"Yea sure! It its plainly obvious that you two love each other! You blush when you see each other, you stare at each other a lot, etc! You both are "deeply" in love with each other, and it is so cute!"

We both looked away and blushed but we looked back to see that Kushina joined both of our hands together so we were holding hands.

I stare at her and she stares at me back. I look into her dull golden eyes and I got lost in them that I couldn't look away.

Suddenly, my body started to move on its own and I started to move closer to her as she did as well.

When we got a few inches away from each other, I see her eyes close which made me look down at her red, plump lips. I... I wanted to feel them so bad... I wanted to kiss her...

I started to close my eyes too and when our lips were so close to touching... a puff of smoke appeared and the person who appeared shouted and said hello to us.

This made us open our eyes and see how close we were so we hurried and pulled back and look away from each other and let go of each others hand.

Kushina started to shout at the figure, "Master, how dare you show up at this time! They were about to do it!" He looked confused but he looked at us and saw that we were blushing madly which made him smirk.

"Well, now is not the time for making out..." This made me blush harder and make Kushina pout. Master held up three slips of paper that said something about Chunin Exams.

"I wasn't going to let you take it because you need three participates to be in it but Luna is now on our team so you can now participate in the Chunin Exams!"

Kushina and I shouted in glee and we high fived each other but I didn't anything from Luna so I turned to see her with her eyes closed.

She reopened them and I see that they are green instead of gold and narrowed in a tired sort of way.

"The Chunin Exams are an opportunity for Genin to be promoted to Chunin. The exam structure and evaluation processes differ from one exam to the next so that Genin cannot come prepared. Villages originally held their own individual exams.

Following the Third Shinobi World War, exams that are open to all villages started being held bi-annually, with villages taking turns for hosting responsibilities. These shared exams improve relations between the villages, present up-and-coming ninja to clients, and create an opportunity for gambling.

Although the exams, specifically the final round matches, are designed for there to be an ultimate "winner", success does not guarantee promotion nor does failure preclude it; if the observing ninja and Daimyo feel a Genin displays the necessary qualities for a Chūnin, that Genin will be promoted regardless of how they place in the exams.

For this reason it is possible for as many as all of the finalists to pass, or even for none of them to. Being victorious simply expands the participant's chances of demonstrating their qualities in the next match.

Having too many participants to advance to the next stages seems to be an undesired result, as the examiners tend to run additional preliminaries to reduce the number of finalists."

Kushina and I looked shocked at her while Master just closed his eyes and nodded. He walked over to her and rubbed her head. "Great explanation, Odayaka!"

I was confused about what he just called her but then I rememebered about her personality shadow that is a calm individual who speaks of wisdom and is smarter then a Nara.

Suddenly she shook her head, and she looked confused but then rubbed her head in embarrassment and apologised. Kushina got stars in her eyes and grabbed her hands, saying that she was so smart.

She shook her head in disagreement, "I'm not really that smart, its my shadow, not me..." I shook my head and put a hand on her shoulder. "Of course that was you, you are you, thats all there is too it!"

She softly smiled at me which made me lightly blush but I went away when Master clapped his hands.

"Alright guys, what Odayaka said was true. To sum what she said is that the Chunin Exams are where you go from Genin to Chunin and all different countries come to compete in it! Now take these papers and sign them so you can take the Exam. That's all I have so take care my little Genin's!"

He disappeared in a puff of smoke and we just stared at him like he was crazy for just leaving us like that.S

Suddenly, Kushina turned to Luna while pulling out a piece of paper. "I was wondering if you could sing this... my grandma used to sing it to me back in my village so I was just... you know..."

Luna nodded and took the paper from her hand and coughed to get the stuff out of her throat and she started to sing.

"Underneath The Cold November Sky,  
I'll Wait For You.  
As The Pages Of My Life Roll By,  
I'll Wait For You.  
I'm So Desperate Just To See Your Face,  
Meet Me in This Broken Place..

Hold Me Now,  
I Need To Feel You.  
Show Me How,  
To Make It New Again.  
Theres No One I Can Run To,  
And Nothing I Could Ever Do,  
I'm No Where If I'm Here,  
Without You.

Even If You Take It All Away,  
I'll Wait For You.  
Even When The Light Begins To Fade,  
I'll Wait For You.  
I'm So Desperate Calling Out Your Name,  
Meet Me In This Broken Place..

Hold Me Now,  
I Need To Feel You.  
Show Me How,  
To Make It New Again.  
Theres No One I Can Run To,  
And Nothing I Could Ever Do,  
I'm No Where If I'm Here..

I'm Tired Of Running,  
Wrestling With These Angels.  
I Lay Down My Life,  
And I Surrender!

Hold Me Now,  
I Need To Feel You.  
Show Me How,  
To Make It New Again.  
Theres No One I Can Run To,  
And Nothing I Could Ever Do..

Hold Me Now,  
I Need To Feel You.  
Show Me How,  
To Make It New Again.  
Theres No One I Can Run To,  
And Nothing I Could Ever Do,  
I'm No Where If I'm Here,  
Without You."

She finished singing I see that Kushina had tears falling from her eyes as she hugged Luna and was thanking her over and over.

I smiled at the both of them, but then I thought of the Chunin Exams. People have gotten seriously hurt or even killed...

I wont let that happen... no way... we were going to survive and win the Chunin Exams!

**********Time Skip brought to you by me eating Sweet Tarts jumbo size**********

I woke up the next morning and got dressed as quickly as I could so I could get to the Academy as quickly as I could so I wouldn't be late.

Once I got there, I saw Kushina and Luna waiting for me in front of the Academy doors so I waved to them. I see them wave back as I caught up to them and we walked inside.

On the paper that we signed, it said that we had to get to door 3-A which was easy enough to find, but when we got there... there were so many Genin's in one room that I couldn't count how many.

They all stared at us with hatred and KI which made me shiver. I felt someone grab my jacket and walk behind me so I turn my head to see that it was Luna gripping my shoulder in fear.

My eyes soften as I softly put my hand on top of hers and quietly told her that everything was going to be alright and that I would protect her. I hear someone giggle so I see that it was Kushina who took Luna's hand.

"We will both protect you, right Namikaze?" I nodded and Luna looked calmer then she did before which made me relived.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little dobe..." I sighed and turn to see that it was Fukagu and his team that consisted of two boys I didn't recognize.

I felt Luna grip onto my shoulder tighter, signalling that she was afraid. Kushina took her hand off my shoulder and hugged her, protecting her.

I glared at Fukagu and pointed a finger at him. "Why do they let teme's into here anyway, teme!" He glared back at me and he stood each other off so hard that a lightning spark went in between our eyes.

"Calm down, Minato Binato!" I turn to see my best friend Kizashi Haruno which made me smile. We high fived each other as I see his teammates come up to him.

His teammates consisted of Mebuki Adachi, his crush, and Mikoto Uchiha. I see Fukagu blush when he saw her and I smirked at him. "So your crush is the only one that can break down your walls, huh?"

He glared at me then stared at Luna who was staring at us with curiosity and he also smirked. "And I see that you have devoloped a crush huh?"

I blushed, knowing he was talking about Luna and I glared at him and was about fight him until a voice stopped me.

"Alright, everyone take a number then take a seat to that assigned number then we will start the first exam!" We all walked up to him and took a number card and I saw that I was number fifty-two.

I looked over at the girls to see that they were number ten and twenty-six which meant we didn't sit next to each other.

We all sat in our assigned seat and I looked over to my left to see that I was sitting next to Mikoto which surprised me.

"Alright, the test will begin when you get your paper!" They passed out all the papers then told us to begin. I looked at the paper to see that these where just Genin questions that we learned in our last year in the Academy.

I started to write down the answers to the questions until I heard a groan so I looked up to see Kushina having her hands on her head, freaking out.

I looked over at Luna to see that her eyes were half closed and green and she was almost done with the test. I guessed that Odayaka kicked in so she knew all the answers, no problem.

Kushina on the other hand, was never good at written exams and mostly failed all of them. I took out a piece of scratch paper and wrote down a letter and rolled it on the floor to Kushina.

I see her pick it up and read it which made calm down and she started writing on her test.

Once the test was over, we waited for them to grade it. When they did, they put up a poster of names that passed the test.

I schemed over the paper to see my name in the middle of the paper and Luna's name at the top of the paper. We looked over and over for Kushina's name until we came to the very bottom which said "Kushina Uzumaki" which made us all cheer.

Kushina thrusted a fist into the air and started shouting how we all made it to the next round.

"Now is not the time for celebrating, everyone who passed, follow me to where we will talk about the second exam." The proctor said so we followed him to a classroom where we sat down and listen to him talk.

"Alright, everyone, you have all made to the second exam which is going to be much harder then the first exam. The next exam will be where each teammate will go to different gates and they hold a scroll. There will be two scrolls, a heaven and an earth scroll.

To get each others scroll, you will need to fight the other person which may be your own teammate.

Note, you will not be doing this with your team. You will get a scroll individually and will have to go through Area fifty-five individually.

Once you have both scrolls, you will go to the middle of the forest for which there is a tower. There you will follow the instructions on the wall.

You do not open your scrolls... I repeat... you do not open your scrolls for any circumstance.

You will hear a bell sound when there is a battle in commission. The speakers will say the name of who is fighting so competitors will know.

That is all... Dismissed!"

We started to leave the Academy and when we were outside, Kushina jumped up and down, excited for tomorrow. Kushina high fived Luna and I and we were about to high five each other, but when our hands touched, an image popped into my mind.

It was a little girl with pure white wings and hair with red eyes in white and blue flowing dress covered in blood, standing in front of a burning village which made me gasp. Was this Luna when Kage took over!

I came back to the real world to see them looking at me with confused eyes. I look at Luna to see that her eyes were gold, not red.

Kushina asked me what was wrong so I told them that I just blacked out for a second. They seem to believe me because Kushina took Luna's hand and they started running away from me.

I ran after them with the image still in my mind. Was that really what Luna looked like when she destroyed her village?

I had to ask Master about this...

Hey Guys!

The song used in this chapter was "Without You" by Ashes Remain!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	7. Chapter 6: The Second Exam

(Naruto's Point Of View)

I put down the diary and picked up the journal that I have been writing in and looked at all the things I have put down. Just to make sure that they were all there and not one was missing.

Entry #1

1\. His dad wanted to be the next Hokage.

2\. He was on a team with Pervy Sage and Kushina Uzumaki (possible mom).

3\. They passed the bell test.

4\. My Dad saved Kushina from a kidnapping.

Sakrua looked at me with curiousity btu figured out that I was looking over my notes so she decided to read them with me.

Entry #2

1\. Kushina gets mad easily.

2\. There was a girl in Konoha prison named Luna Ceila.

3\. Luna had a disorder called personality disorder.

4\. My dad got her out of her cell

Kakashi-sensei was now interseted in what I have written down so he came down on the other side of me and hummed at what he read.

Entry #3

1\. Pervy Sage put a seal on her to block out the shadow named Kage.

2\. They head to her old village.

3\. My dad thinks about Luna's personalities.

I got to the place where I have written down the entry's while Sakura and Kakashi-sensei were both looking so I was a little nervous about reading them, but I'm sure I will be okay.

Entry #4

1\. Luna had a sister and a mother and father who were killed in the rampage.

2\. Luna is a really good singer.

3\. Kushina ships my father and Luna.

4\. Luna has the ability to control light and has white chakra.

5\. Luna is the True Angel?

I was still confused about what the True Angel was, but I was sure that it was all going to be reviled in due time.

Entry #5

1\. Fukgaku Uchiha was my fathers rival.

2\. My father is in love with Luna

3\. Luna has good chakra control.

4\. Luna learned to dodge in the prison.

5\. Luna becomes part of Team Jiraiya.

I looked at the last entry with a smile because my father has just realised that he was in love with Luna. What still confused me was who my mother really was. Kushina or Luna?

I picked up my pen and started to write down the next entry for the journal from the diary which I wrote...

Entry #6

1\. Luna did her first D-Rank mission.

2\. Haipa told my dad about a deep thought from her personalities.

3\. Odayaka is like a Nara with green eyes.

4\. Kushina is not good at written tests.

5\. The second exam is different with less people.

6\. My dad saw an image of Luna on a rampage.

I looked at the last note with interest because if she really did have red eyes like he said he saw and Odayaka has green eyes while Haipa has blue...

I looked at my team and told them my theory. "Hey guys, I was just thinking about the personalities that Luna has... I think that each personality has a different eye color, showing which personality is present!"

Kakashi-sensei went in a thinking pose then looked like he thought of something. "I think your right because when we were in a team her eyes would change color, good thinking Naruto!"

I rubbed the back of my head in embarresment then picked up the diary and started to read where we left off.

"July 31st, 589 ASD... I have just woken up and have gotten dressed as quickly as I could so go talk to Master Jiraiya about what I saw in my mind...

(Minato's Point Of View)

I have just woken up and have gotten dressed as quickly as I could so go talk to Master Jiraiya about what I saw in my mind...

I went to the place that Master would most likely go which was the hot springs because he likes to peek on girls in the bath.

I know it is disgusting, but I still respect him as my Master, even if he may be a pervert.

I was right when I said that he would be at the hot spring, or at least out side of it, writing down something on a piece of paper when he stared at the girls in the baths.

I really hope Kushina and Luna were not in the hot springs at this moment or this would be a disaster.

I walked up to him and he didn't notice me being right next to him because he was too busy looking a woman. I took a deep breathe in and screamed at him to stop looking at girls in the bath.

This made all the girls in the hot spring scream and run out of the bath which made Master whine and look up at me. "What was that about, kid! Cant you see I'm doing my research!"

I shook my head then told him that I have saw something about Luna yesterday. This made him look at me seriously then he stood up and told me to follow him.

I followed him all the way to the dango shop and sat down and started to talk. "So, what did you see, Minato?" I looked down at my hands and started to tell him what I saw.

"I think it was Luna... except she had white wings with black dots on them and red eyes... She was small, like a one year old, and had blood all over her dress... I think I saw her when she went on her rampage..."

He hummed and looked up at the sky. "Well, you aren't wrong, that is what she looked like when she was on her rampage... Her red eyes shows that Kage was in control and the wings are a symbol of how long Luna can withstand Kage being in control."

I was confused as to what he was saying for which Master could tell so he looked serious at me.

"Her wings only show when she is able to use Kage's power... they will be white when she is in control. They will turn black when Kage is in full control.

If they turn full black, that means that Kage is the main person in control and we lose Luna forever, do you understand me."

I was shocked at what he was telling me. I looked down at me hands and clenched them thinking about losing Luna to a beast like Kage. I don't want to lose her to a monster like her.

I looked back up at him and nodded which made Master smile and rub my head saying that I was a cute kid. He then looked softly at me. "You love Luna, don't you?"

I looked shocked then I slowly nodded in embarrassment which made him laugh. "Ah young love, its adorable."

I blushed deeper as he laughed harder. He rubbed the top of my head then looked up at the sky.

"It's about two thirty, you have thirty minutes to get to Area fifty five to meet the girls, you might want to hurry!"

My eyes widen then I quickly thanked him them then started running through the streets to get to my destination.

Luckly, I was the fastest in my class so I was able to get there about ten minutes later so around two fourty which still made Kushina furious at me.

"And where do you think you were, Namikaze! We were here an hour ago and you were still late, ya know!" I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment and apology.

We were outside a gate of Area fifty five or the Forest of Death and were waiting for further instructions.

Everyone who was in the exam was also here, waiting for instructions, and some of them were just glaring in different directions.

I looked over at one group that was glaring straight at Luna which made me glare back at them because it was rude to stare.

I was also confused as to why they were staring at her when she did nothing wrong to them... or did she... No... she was in prison the whole time, she couldn't do anything.

Before I could think of anything else, the proctor started to talk into a microphone so get our attention, and started to say the instructions.

"Alright, everyone, it is time for the second exam of the Chunin Exams! Before we start the exams, I must give out these forms that will say that we are not responsible for any injuries or deaths in this exam..."

This made everyone gasp because we didn't think that any one would die in these exams but we apparently thought wrong...

I looked over to see Luna trembling which made my eyes soften. Kushina looked at me and cocked her head over to Luna, telling me to do something.

I did a small gulp then I walked over to Luna and looked at her hand. It was by her side, clenched, like she was going to punch something, but I knew better.

She was scared to do these exams because she has to do them by herself, not in a team.

I could understand her fear because I usually use the help of my friends in a fight but now I'm on my own so it would be harder.

I put my hand over hers which made her look up at me in surprise. I gave her a small smile and told her that she was going to do fine, and that there was nothing to worry about.

Her eyes soften and she gave me a small smile which made me blush ten times red because I see how close I am to her.

I felt her grab my hand, right before I was going to let go, so we were now holding hands. I see her have a straight face as she listens to what the proctor is saying, but I wasn't listening.

All I could do was stare at the beauty that was next to me. Her name fits her so much because she does have the beauty of an angel from heaven.

Her hair matched her golden eyes perfectly and her face was just the right size. Not to say that I am a pervert or anything, but her chest wasn't that small either.

Suddenly, I heard a cough next to me so I turned to see Kushina holding out a stack of papers that I was supposed to take and pass on to other people.

I gave an awkward laugh as I took the stack then took a paper of the top them passed to Luna. She let go of my hand and held to stack then got a piece of paper from the top and signed it.

My hand felt empty without her hand in mine which made me sad until I heard them announce another thing.

"Okay, Genin's, you will now come turn in your now signed papers for a scroll then you will pick a gate, far away from your other teammates!"

We all walking up to the tent and went in one at a time where we got our scrolls. I went in before my teammates.

I turned in my signed document and he gave me a Heaven scroll which made me smile because it reminded me of Luna then I put it into my ninja pouch.

I wasn't able to see my team because we had to go straight to our gate and wait for the clock to strike three.

We waited for about five minutes until the gate opened and they told us to begin for which I walked inside and jumped up into a tree and started jumping to find a place to set up camp.

I remembered that we had three days until the test was over so I had to get through this test early.

I found a place near a small lake so I could get fish for dinner. I jumped down and sat down near a tree to catch my breathe since I have been running non stop for twenty minutes at full speed.

Once I caught my breathe, I made some traps around the premises and then went fishing for something to eat.

Once that was done, I ate the fish and looked up at the sky to see that it was around nine o'clock which meant that time moves faster in the woods.

Suddenly I could hear two names being called saying that they were in battle near the east gate which made me look down...

People were out for blood already and it has only been a few hours. With that, I went to the tree and fell asleep.

***********Time skip brought to you by watching the new movie Beauty And The Beast**********

I felt myself being shaken awake as I open my eyes to see that it was Kushina who had a frantic look on her face.

"Namikaze! We need to hurry! Luna is in trouble!" My eyes sprung open at her words and I hurry and stood up asking where she was.

Kushina put one hand on her hip. "Well, if you were awake by the time of dawn, you would have heard that Luna is being ganged up by three men from the same team!"

I looked down, blaming myself for letting this happen. Kushina then grabbed my shoulder and looked at me.

"I know you love her..."

I looked surpised at her as she chuckled. "Come on, lover boy, we need to save her... Now!"

I narrowed my eyes then thought of the scrolls so I asked what scroll she has and she raised up a heaven scroll.

"Luna has a Heaven Scroll as well, so the boys after her have an earth scroll. If we beat that team then we will all have both scrolls, which means we beat the second exam!"

I nodded as I told her to lead the way to Luna so she jumped up into the tree's and started running towards where Luna was.

We have been running for about thirty minutes until we heard a high pitched scream that came from a few meters in front of us. "That sounded like Luna! Namikaze, hurry!"

I put Chakra into my feet and pushed forward which made me leap about ten feet in front of me.

Once I landed in a tree above the fight, I see the three boys that Kushina was talking about, surrounding a small girl kicking her senselessly.

This made my eyes narrow and my blood boil in rage... That little girl that they were abusing was my teammate... my love!

I notice that these were the boys who were looking at Luna with these strange looks, I should have known that they were going to go after her!

Suddenly, Kushina landed next to me, panting, then gasped as she saw her condition. We looked at each other and nodded as I made two shadow clones and jumped down.

They turned to look at us and the kid closest to us scoffed and spoke, "Well, if it isn't the rest of the True Angel's team, huh?" Kushina looked confused but my eyes just got narrower.

"So that is what you guys are after... who sent you!" All three boys started laughing as Kushina asked me what they were talking about so I told her that I would tell her later.

The boys stopped laughing and stared at us with a glare. "Why would we tell you, you little runts..." I went into a fighting position and so did Kushina.

"I should have known you were out for her the moment you were glaring at her in the beginning of the Second Exam!" Kushina started to glare a at them as they also got into a defense stand.

"Kushina, I'm only to tell you to do this once, I am going to distract them as you grab Luna and run away, got it..." She tried to protest but I just looked at her which made her be quiet and nod.

I then raced forward and swiftly kicked the man closest to me in the stomach which shot him a few feet away.

I put Chakra into my feet and quickly ran over to the boy next to Luna and punched him to a tree then back kicked the other boy into another tree.

I was breathing heavily as I shouted to Kushina to get Luna to a safe location. She ran forward and slowly flipped her over and I could see blood running down her face like she got it in the head badly.

She had scraps and scars all over her body which made me angry because they just used her as a punching bag instead of just taking her scroll and leaving.

Kushina picked her up bridal style and looked over to me, "Good luck, Minato..." With that she jumped away with injured Luna in her arms as I looked back to the boys who were now standing up and glaring at me.

"Hey boy, that hurt! Lee! Rumba! Teach him a lesson!" The two boys he was talking to smirked and ran at me. I closed my eyes and breathed in and out before I opened them and barely missed their attack.

Jumping into the air, I threw down paper bombs that stuck to the ground and exploded around them which created a smoke screen.

Landing on the ground, my two shadow clones that I made earlier were standing behind me, ready for instructions.

I put one finger and pointed it at the ground which made feel and sense other Chakra's around me. I felt the three boys in front of me about tem meters away so I pointed at the clones to do a surprises attack on them.

They ran forward and all I could hear was grunts and groans in front of me then I hear two people fall on the ground.

The smokescreen disappeared and all you could see was the two boys who came after me were laying on the ground, unconscious. The leader of the two boys smirked.

"So, that is how we are going to play, huh... so be it."

I glared at him and spoke, "I will ask one more time... Who. Sent. You!" He smirked and shook his head saying, "Like I would tell a runt like you... Actually... Tell you what, if you beat me, then I will tell you who sent me... deal?"

I got into a fighting position and so did he. We ran at each other with the intent to kill as I pulled out a kunai and tried to slice him with it.

He was able to take the kunai from my hand but I was able to punch him in the jaw which shot him back a few feet.

He landed gracefully on the ground and ran at me and started to use Taijustu and so did I. This went on for about ten minutes until he jumped away from me.

We were both breathing hard as we tried to catch out breath. I took a step forward and so did he. We did this until we were right in front of each other.

Slowly, he punched me in the gut as I punched him in he jaw which shot us away a few inches.

Finally, I started to think of Luna's condition which made a tear fall down my face. I made the sign for the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu which made ten of me appear.

The man gasped as they all ran at him and I just stood and stared at the beating he was having as I spoke, "All of this, is because you hurt my most precious person... and now, you have gotten your reward..."

He shouted as the clones disappeared and he laid there which his clothes torn like Luna's were and him having bruises and cuts all over his body, like Luna.

I started to walk towards him and he scooted away telling me to stay away but I kept walking until I was right in front of him.

I knelled down and grabbed his shirt as slowly asked him, "Who. Sent. You..." I saw him gulp as he stuttered out. "Lord Orochimaru..."

My eyes widen as I laid him on the ground as he went unconscious. I stood up and slowly went through each of the men's pouches to find the Earth Scrolls then left.

I sensed Kushina's Chakra and found her a about a hunderd feet away from the battle. I found her with Luna's shirt off and covered in bandages.

I bushed as I her with her shirt off but her bra still on, but then I saw the condition she was in so I shook away my blush and sat next to Kushina.

"Is... Is she alright?" She sighed, not looking at me and finished putting the bandages on her torso. "You should thank me because if we didn't get there any later... she would have died..."

My eyes widen as I looked down at Luna to see her beautiful eyes covered by her eye lids which made me sigh. I went to the other side of Luna and held her hand that was covered in bandages.

"Kushina... Thank you..." She smiled at me as she finished putting the bandages on her. "Will you help me get her shirt on her?" I nodded and sat up Luna as Kushina put the shirt over her.

After that, I took out of the three Earth Scrolls that I got from the men that attacked Luna. I handed one to Kushina, for which she took and put one in Luna's pouch.

I poked the fire as I spoke to Kushina, "I found out who ordered them to hunt down Luna..." Kushina asked who so I told her that I was Orochimaru which made her gasp.

"Isn't he the one who went rouge a few years back? Why would he want her?" I looked at the fire as I spoke. "Its because she is the True Angel..."

She looked confused and asked what that was. I looked at Luna who was resting by the fire.

I don't know much about it myself but what I know is that in the history books of the Village Hidden in the Heavens, the True Angel was to be born with the powers to control light itself. There's a catch though... the True Angel will have a curse that will destroy all those around her..."

Kushina looked over at Luna and whispered the name "Kage" for which I nodded. "Yes, he is the curse of the True Angel... of Luna... a yesturday I had a vision of Kage on a rampage on Luna's village...

Her eyes were red and she had white wings with black spots on it... From what Master told me... Her red eyes shows that Kage was in control and the wings are a symbol of how long Luna can withstand Kage being in control...

Her wings only show when she is able to use Kage's power... they will be white when she is in control. They will turn black when Kage is in full control.

If they turn full black, that means that Kage is the main person in control, and we lose Luna forever..."

Kushina was shocked about the news then asked if it was true... That we would lose Luna... And I nodded.

A tear fell down Kushina's face and I walked over to her and put my arms around her to comfort her. I silently spoke to her, "Don't worry, I wont let that happen to her, we wont lose her, I promise..."

She nodded let go of me as she wiped her tears. "Thanks Minato..." I smirked at her, "What happened to Namikaze?" She lightly punched me in the arm and we laughed.

We heard a groan so we looked over at Luna to see one eye being red and the other being gold, looking at the sky. We shouted her name and she looked at us and smiled.

"Hey guys..." I asked her if she was okay and she nodded and asked me to help her up. I helped her to stand and she almost fell over so I put her on my back.

"Alright, we should get going before someone finds us." Kushina and Luna nodded as I took out the fire and we ran to the tower.

It took us about an hour, but we were able to get to the tower. We walked in and got to a room where it gave us to a puzzle, but Luna figured it out.

We need to open our scrolls so we did and we figured out that it was a summoning scroll.

Once they were opened, a man appeared out of each scroll. Master came out of Luna's, Ace-sensei came out of Kushina's, and Mr. Hatake came out of mine.

They congradualted us by Mr. Hatake rubbing my head, Ace-sensei giving Kushina a thumbs up, and Master putting Luna on his shoulder.

"Alright kids, go through this room which will escort you out of the forest and back to the gates. You will go to the Chunin exam arena in three days to have the third exam!"

With that, they disapppeared and we high fived each other and Kushina put the hood over Luna. She slightly took the hood and stared at me with her red eye as she did it.

Suddenly, her eyes went back to gold which confused me until Kushina asked how Luna was feeling and she rubbed the back of her neck which made me blush.

"I feel as good as new, I heal quickly..." We nodded as we went out the door and walked until we were outside the forest for where we split up and walked home to rest up.

I started to think of my promise that I made to Kushina.

"I will keep it... For my team and myself." With that, I walked home.

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	8. Chapter 7: The Third Exam

(Naruto's Point Of View)

I put down the Diary then picked up my journal and started to look over what I have already put down after each entry

Entry #1

1\. His dad wanted to be the next Hokage.

2\. He was on a team with Pervy Sage and Kushina Uzumaki (possible mom).

3\. They passed the bell test.

4\. My Dad saved Kushina from a kidnapping.

I was really happy that my dad got to know Pervy Sage since he was my master as well.

Entry #2

1\. Kushina gets mad easily.

2\. There was a girl in Konoha prison named Luna Ceila.

3\. Luna had a disorder called personality disorder.

4\. My dad got her out of her cell

I wonder what it is like to have a disorder like Luna does and having to be a ninja even with that disability.

Entry #3

1\. Pervy Sage put a seal on her to block out the shadow named Kage.

2\. They head to her old village.

3\. My dad thinks about Luna's personalities.

Its funny to know that my dad was interested in Luna before he figured out he loved her... I guess that is just how love works.

Entry #4

1\. Luna had a sister and a mother and father who were killed in the rampage.

2\. Luna is a really good singer.

3\. Kushina ships my father and Luna.

4\. Luna has the ability to control light and has white chakra.

5\. Luna is the True Angel?

I'm glad they explained more of what the True Angel is... Though it kind of freaks me out with the part about her losing all control... But my dad won't let that happen... Would he?

Entry #5

1\. Fukgaku Uchiha was my fathers rival.

2\. My father is in love with Luna

3\. Luna has good chakra control.

4\. Luna learned to dodge in the prison.

5\. Luna becomes part of Team Jiraiya.

Looking at the top bullet point, I see that my dad also had a rivalry... And I think that it is with Sasuke's dad if I am not mistaken.

Entry #6

1\. Luna did her first D-Rank mission.

2\. Haipa told my dad about a deep thought from her personalities.

3\. Odayaka is like a Nara with green eyes.

4\. Kushina is not good at written tests.

5\. The second exam is different with less people.

6\. My dad saw an image of Luna on a rampage.

It creep me out of him seeing an image of what Luna looked like on her rampage... I probably wouldn't want to see it either.

Entry #7

1\. You do the second exam of the Chunin Exams on your own when there is less people.

2\. A squad was staring and go after Luna.

3\. Orochimaru is after Luna.

4\. Luna is a fast healer like I am.

5\. My father makes a promise to protect Luna.

I look at the third bullet point which made me shiver in fear becuase I know what it was like for Orochimaru to go after someone. Sasuke...

Sakura took the journal out of my hands and looked at the last entry and frowned. "Orochimaru... He's after her as well..."

I nodded as we look at Kakashi-sensei for answers for which he shook his head and told us to just reading to find out what happens.

I picked up the Diary and started to read the next entry.

"August 1st, 589 ASD

It was the next day, and my team and I were at the Chunin Exam's arena. It wasn't a big place... It's the place that they used for the preliminaries if there are too many contestants...

(Minato's Point Of View)

It was the next day, and my team and I were at the Chunin Exam's arena. It wasn't a big place... It's the place that they used for the preliminaries if there are too many contestants...

We also use this room if the only contestants are Leaf Shinobi so there is no need to go into the big coliseum.

We all stood in a straight horizontal line as the proctor talked to the six of us.

"Alright, you have made to the third round... there will be three battles, two people each. There will be three winners who become Chunnin The rules are no killing, and if someone comes in to save you, you are out of the battle. Okay, everyone look at the bored to see which two people will go up first."

We all looked behind him at the big screen as it scrambles through letter to stop at two names which were Luna Ciela and Kushina Uzumaki.

My eyes widen at the two pairs of names that have to battle each other... My own two teammates have to fight each other.

I looked over at me teammates to see both Kushina and Luna wide eyed at the screen until Luna looked down and started shaking. Kushina saw then hugged her and spoke.

"It's okay, Luna... This is not a battle to the death... think of it of a friendly spar, okay? You've done those before!" She looked over at her then wiped her eyes and nodded.

The proctor nodded at the screen, "Okay, the two people please come forward and face each other... Everyone else go up to the upper level."

As I was passing Kushina, I grabbed her shoulder. "Please don't go to hard on her... I don't want her getting hurt... Either of you." She sighed and said that there were promises in a fight like this.

My eyes widen then I sighed and went up to the second floor to watch the battle happen.

The proctor asked if they were ready and they both nodded but then Kushina started walking towards Luna before he said begin and stuck her hand out. "Let's have fun, okay Luna?" She nodded and shook her hand as Kushina jumped away and got into a defense postion and so did Luna.

"Alright... Begin!"

Kushina pulled out a few shuriken and threw them at Luna for which she blocked with her own kunai. Kushina then ran up to Luna to punch her in the head for which Luna dodged.

Kushina was trying to hit her but Luna just kept dodging them and, from what it looked like, she wasn't going to actually fight.

"Well ain't this a predicament..." I looked to my left to see Master Jiraiya standing next to my with a worried look on his face.

"Your telling me, why do those two have to fight... Their like... Best friends!" Master hummed then spoke, "And it looks like each has a different mind set at the moment, one want's to fight while the other doesn't..."

I looked down at the two girls to see that what he said was true. Kushina want's to fight be come a Chunin while Luna doesn't want to fight and is to scared to become a Chunin.

"Come'on Luna you can't keep dodging for ever! You have to fight sometime!" Kushina shouted angerly which made Luna jump a few feet away from her.

"Are you sure you want me to fight you, Kushina..." She nodded which made Luna suck in a breath as Kushina ran at her and Luna didn't dodge... instead, she grabbed Kushina's fist and threw her in the air.

Then Luna jumped into the air and punched Kushina in the stomach, knocking her to the ground, creating a small crater.

I gasped as I looked at Kushina made sure that she was okay and luckily she got up, wiping blood off her mouth. Luna gasped when she saw the blood and started bowing in apology.

Kushina laughed, "I am impressed, I have never seen you fight for real before... I like this side of you Luna!" Luna then started hugging herself and I see a tear fall from her eye.

This made me mad to see her like this so I gripped the metal railing and yelled, "Luna! This is no time to cry! You have got to get over your fear and win dammit!"

This made her eyes goes wide and she looked at me for which I nodded to her with my eyes narrowed. She looked down and wiped her eyes then looked at me with determination which made me smile.

Kushina had finally gotten up and the girls just stared at each other with their eyes narrowed.

Finally, Kushina and Luna ran at each other and grabbed each others fists which made the ground shake from the strength and impact that came when they connected hands.

Kushina then used more strength to knock Luna down so Kushina was on top of her with them still holding each other's fits.

Luna brought her legs up and shot her into the air and Luna jumped after her and elbowed her in the face then kicked her in the stomach which knocked the air out of Kushina.

Kushina crashed into the ground as Luna shakily landed on the ground and was panting.

"The first match is over... Luna Ciela is the victor for match one!" I let out a breathe of air that I didn't know I was holding since the battle was over.

I watch Luna walk over to Kushina and extended a hand for her to grab for which Kushina grabbed and stood up. Luna took her shoulders to help her walk up the stairs.

Once they got to us, we clapped which made Kushina bow and Luna blush. She then turned to Kushina and to her in apology which made her laugh.

"You don't have to apologies! That was the most fun I have had a in a fight ever! Thanks Luna..." Luna was shocked but smiled and nodded.

We all looked the screen to see that it was between two people we didn't know so we watched and the battle ended quickly with just one punch to the jaw and he was out.

The proctor asked for the last two contestents to come down so Master patted my back as Kushina cheered and Luna blushed. I walked down the stairs and stood before my rival, Fukagu Uchiha...

"Hn, didn't think you would actually get this far, Dobe..." I scoffed, "I would say the same, Teme..." The proctor asked if we were ready and we both nodded which made the proctor say we could begin.

We both ran at each other, but I used my speed to get behind in and kicked him in the back, but he caught it right before it touched him.

I brought my leg up to kick him in the head but he caught that as well, so I jumped away from him and two shadow clones that threw down smoke bombs.

All that could be heard were punches, kickes, moans, and groans. When the smoke cleared, we were both standing a few feet away from each other.

We were both panting then I see that Fukagu closed his eyes then reopened them to see that he has activated the Sharingan. I smirked as I made sure to watch my movements.

I put chakra to the bottom of my feet so I could move faster for which I ran at him at blinding speed and punched him in the jaw.

"Heh, your sharingan is no match for my speed!" I said as I punched him over and over till he fell to the ground and they called it my victory.

I ran up the stairs and I high five Kushina and Master then was about to high five with luna, but instead we just stared at each other till Master hit me in the back.

"Come'on they want you two downstairs to give your certificates and vest!" He pushed us towards the stairs for which we walked down and stood next to a guy we didn't recognize.

The proctor looked at us with a straight face and spoke. "Congradualtions on passing the Chunin Exams. The road is long and hard so you better be prepared for what comes next!"

We all nodded and took the certificate and the Chunin vest then we walked over to the rest of our team then left the stadium.

Once we got to the Dango shop, Kushina went all fangirl. "Of course its the love birds that got to be Chunin!" We both deeply blush and tried to tell her that we weren't love birds for which she didn't believe us.

We all ate our dango then we said goodbye to each other and went to each other's homes.

I made it to my house and opened the door and said that I was home but no one answered which made me look down depressed, but when I looked down, I saw my Chunin vest which made me smile.

I was finally a Chunin... And Luna was one as well!

I jumped onto my bed with a smile on my face. I didn't bother to change and went to sleep anyway...

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

BYE GUYS!


	9. Chapter 8: The C-Rank Mission

(Naruto's Point Of View)

I was happy that both Luna and my father were able to become Chunin. Though I was kind of sad that Kushina wasn't able to become on, all because she had to fight Luna, her best friend.

I put down the Diary then picked up the notebook and looked over the Entry's I have already put down.

Entry #1

1\. His dad wanted to be the next Hokage.

2\. He was on a team with Pervy Sage and Kushina Uzumaki (possible mom).

3\. They passed the bell test.

4\. My Dad saved Kushina from a kidnapping.

I was happy that my dad was able to save Kushina even though he had found a new love, Luna...

Entry #2

1\. Kushina gets mad easily.

2\. There was a girl in Konoha prison named Luna Ceila.

3\. Luna had a disorder called personality disorder.

4\. My dad got her out of her cell

The ability to get someone, like Luna, out of her cell took guts because of how scary her Chakra was.

Entry #3

1\. Pervy Sage put a seal on her to block out the shadow named Kage.

2\. They head to her old village.

3\. My dad thinks about Luna's personalities.

Its funny to know that my dad was interested in Luna before he figured out he loved her... I guess that is just how love works.

Entry #4

1\. Luna had a sister and a mother and father who were killed in the rampage.

2\. Luna is a really good singer.

3\. Kushina ships my father and Luna.

4\. Luna has the ability to control light and has white chakra.

5\. Luna is the True Angel?

I thought it was cute that Kushina shipped my father and Luna... A part of me hopes that Luna is my mother other than Kushina.

Entry #5

1\. Fukgaku Uchiha was my fathers rival.

2\. My father is in love with Luna

3\. Luna has good chakra control.

4\. Luna learned to dodge in the prison.

5\. Luna becomes part of Team Jiraiya.

Looking at the top bullet point, I see that my dad also had a rivalry... And I think that it is with Sasuke's dad if I am not mistaken.

Entry #6

1\. Luna did her first D-Rank mission.

2\. Haipa told my dad about a deep thought from her personalities.

3\. Odayaka is like a Nara with green eyes.

4\. Kushina is not good at written tests.

5\. The second exam is different with less people.

6\. My dad saw an image of Luna on a rampage.

It was interesting about her eyes changing when a different personality was active.

Entry #7

1\. You do the second exam of the Chunin Exams on your own when there is less people.

2\. A squad was staring and go after Luna.

3\. Orochimaru is after Luna.

4\. Luna is a fast healer like I am.

5\. My father makes a promise to protect Luna.

I'm happy that my father had made a promise to protect the one closest to him because that is what I have promised as well.

Entry #8

1\. Less people equal less battles.

2\. Kushina vs. Luna

3\. Luna wins her battle

4\. My father vs. Fukagu

5\. My father wins his battle

6\. My father and Luna become Chunin's

I was kind of upset that the two girls had to fight each other but I knew that they would be fine, and Luna got to be Chunin, so it all turns out good in the end.

I picked up the Diary and started to read.

"August 22nd, 589 ASD,

I was hurrying to the Training ground because I woke up late, and I knew that Kushina was not going to be happy that I was not going to be there on time..."

(Minato's Point Of View)

I was hurrying to the Training ground because I woke up late, and I knew that Kushina was not going to be happy that I was not going to be there on time...

Once I made it to the open field, I saw my team there waiting for me.

I see Luna smile at me and wave which made me blush but I waved back. Kushina on the other hand was fuming mad...

"Namikaze! Where were you!" I waved my hands in apology but then she went back to normal and just huffed.

Master Jiraiya just laughed and put a hand on my head as he said to calm down because they had a mission that they had to do.

We nodded to him then ran off to the Hokage mansion where we were to get our mission.

Once we got there, Master opened the door, without knocking, and announced that we were there for their mission.

Lord Hokage sighed but smiled at him and pulled out our mission. I looked over to the left to see a man who was in a white robe so he looked like a Lord, or at least close to it.

Finally, he pulled out and started to talk to us about our mission.

"You will be escorting this young nobleman to his country. Lord Hashirabi is to be within the Land Of Islands by Sunday at the latest. Your requirements are to protect him from stray ninja's and bandits along the way, and make sure that his safety comes first. Do this, and it will be a mission success."

We all nodded then looked at the young nobleman who long, pale blonde hair that fell in waves around him. His skin was pale, and his eyes were dark blue. He wore strange, foreign clothing that was a robe, with a purple sash in the front.

The man smiled politely at us and bowed slightly. "Hello, my name is Kenta Hashirabi. It would do me a great favor if you all could be my escort."

We all did a similar bow as Master spoke, "We will do our best in ensuring your safety while on this trip."

"Thank you again, we will be departing as soon as possible. I will wait for you all at the Village gates." The man said then bowed again and left, elegantly, leaving us in the office.

I looked at my team to see that Kushina was slightly blushing while Master had his eyes narrowed for some reason. I looked to Luna to see that she was looking at me with a confused face.

I was confused and I saw that the Hokage has dismissed us and I was just standing there so I hurried and told them that I would meet them at the gate and the two girls followed me.

Once the three of us made it to the gate to see that Master was already there waiting for us with the nobleman.

When Master Jiraiya saw us, he hummed then introduced us. "The blonde kid is Minato Namikaze, the red head is Kushina Uzumaki, and the White Haired is Luna Ceila. I am the leader, Jiraiya, and we are going to safely escort you to your village."

The nobleman, Kenta, walked up to Luna and grabbed her left hand and kissed it. "I am glad that I am being escorted by such a beauty."

My fists clenched in anger as I saw that Luna blushed at his touched and quietly thanked him.

I see that Kushina had her mouth opened wide and also looked kind of angry, for reasons I don't know, while Master has his eyes narrowed.

He looked like he was trying to figure something out, but was confused by it which made me wonder what he was thinking about.

The nobleman stood up and winked at Luna which made me snap in anger that you could clearly see on my face.

I felt someone grab my shoulder and I see that it was Kushina who had worry on her face which made my anger go away and we started walking.

Once we were a mile away from the village, we were all in formation of being outside the village. It was me in the front, Kushina and Luna on the sides of the client, the client in the middle with Master in the back.

Kushina looked over to Master, "So, where exactly is the Land of Islands, Jiraiya-sensei?" He looked at her with a smile.

"Well, its off the border of the Land of Fire and resides, and resides as its own country in between The Land of Sound and The Land Of Waterfall. Not much is known about it except for rumors, as it's relatively quiet and is a sheltered country from the rest... Does the Country still not trade with outside villages and countries, Kenta?"

"Yes, for as long as it has been established, our country has refused to trust any outsiders. They're very set in their ways... I guess you could call them old fashioned."

Kushina asked who "them" were and Kenta said that it was the Elder Council for which she answered saying that the village was just run by a lot of old guys for which he laughed.

"Yes, its been that way since forever. The Land of Islands is perhaps one of the oldest, if not the oldest, country there is. When everyone was going into war with each other, our nation shut our doors to all outsiders and somehow were able to remain unaffected by the past and present."

Kushina and I were fascinated by what he was telling us but Luna remained unaffected by what he was saying and so did Master.

"But" Kenta's face turned sour and disgusted by something. "Here recently, there was an outbreak of some kind."

This made me confused and I asked him what kind of outbreak which made his eyes widen and he waved his hands back and forth frantically.

"No! Forget I said anything! It is for my country and its elders to figure out... Though we would like some help, but that's okay! That's all!"

I narrowed, knowing that we were getting into something that we shouldn't be getting into.

We stopped off at a local tea shop and got some food. I was sitting at the table with my team and I see that the nobleman stood up and said that he was getting fresh air and I saw that Luna followed after him.

I got suspicious so I hid behind a wall to hear their conversation.

"Ah, hello there beautiful!" I heard him say which sent chills going down my spine but I kept listening.

"Hello Kenta, sir, I was just wondering... why are you so fond of me?" I heard shuffling so I looked to see that he was knelling down in front of her.

"Well, I was good friends with your parents, Luna... My parents actually made a deal with your parents..." I was confused and I could see that Luna was as well.

He then rubbed the back of his neck then stood and looked at Luna, "Luna... Could you sing me a song?"

She looked shocked but then smiled and nodded then started to sing.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life

Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you are the life among the dead

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life"

Her singing almost brought me to tears... I love hearing her voice...

I could see that the nobleman was also brought to tears as he put his hands onto her shoulders.

"Yes... My parents were right... You will be the perfect wife for me..." My eyes widen at his claim and I see that Luna's eyes widen as well.

"W-Wife... No... I'm sorry, but I can't." She walked away from him but he roughly grabbed her wrist which made her cry out.

This angered me so I went out and grabbed Luna away from him and walked her back to the table with Kenta slowly following us.

We stayed the night at the Tea shop and I couldn't get a wink of sleep because I was just watching Kenta to make sure that he doesn't make any move on Luna.

Because she doesn't deserve him... I want her to be with me... I pray to the gods that she will be with me...

Please

Hey Guys!

The song used in this chapter was "Wake Me Up Inside" by Evanescence!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	10. Chapter 9: Kidnapped

(Naruto's Point Of View)

I put down the Diary then picked up the notebook and looked over the Entry's I have already put down.

Entry #1

1\. His dad wanted to be the next Hokage.

2\. He was on a team with Pervy Sage and Kushina Uzumaki (possible mom).

3\. They passed the bell test.

4\. My Dad saved Kushina from a kidnapping.

I was happy that my dad was able to save Kushina even though he had found a new love, Luna...

Entry #2

1\. Kushina gets mad easily.

2\. There was a girl in Konoha prison named Luna Ceila.

3\. Luna had a disorder called Multiple personality disorder.

4\. My dad got her out of her cell

The ability to get someone, like Luna, out of her cell took guts because of how scary her Chakra was.

Entry #3

1\. Pervy Sage put a seal on her to block out the shadow named Kage.

2\. They head to her old village.

3\. My dad thinks about Luna's personalities.

Its funny to know that my dad was interested in Luna before he figured out he loved her... I guess that is just how love works.

Entry #4

1\. Luna had a sister and a mother and father who were killed in the rampage.

2\. Luna is a really good singer.

3\. Kushina ships my father and Luna.

4\. Luna has the ability to control light and has white chakra.

5\. Luna is the True Angel?

I thought it was cute that Kushina shipped my father and Luna... A part of me hopes that Luna is my mother other than Kushina.

Entry #5

1\. Fukgaku Uchiha was my fathers rival.

2\. My father is in love with Luna

3\. Luna has good chakra control.

4\. Luna learned to dodge in the prison.

5\. Luna becomes part of Team Jiraiya.

Looking at the top bullet point, I see that my dad also had a rivalry... And I think that it is with Sasuke's dad if I am not mistaken.

Entry #6

1\. Luna did her first D-Rank mission.

2\. Haipa told my dad about a deep thought from her personalities.

3\. Odayaka is like a Nara with green eyes.

4\. Kushina is not good at written tests.

5\. The second exam is different with less people.

6\. My dad saw an image of Luna on a rampage.

It was interesting about her eyes changing when a different personality was active.

Entry #7

1\. You do the second exam of the Chunin Exams on your own when there is less people.

2\. A squad was staring and go after Luna.

3\. Orochimaru is after Luna.

4\. Luna is a fast healer like I am.

5\. My father makes a promise to protect Luna.

I'm happy that my father had made a promise to protect the one closest to him because that is what I have promised as well.

Entry #8

1\. Less people equal less battles.

2\. Kushina vs. Luna.

3\. Luna wins her battle.

4\. My father vs. Fukagu.

5\. My father wins his battle.

6\. My father and Luna become Chunin's.

Entry #9

1\. They went on their first C-Rank mission.

2\. Kenta was flirty with Luna.

3\. Kenta is suspicious.

4\. Kenta said that Luna was going to be his wife.

I was angered by the last entry I wrote because I knew that my father was in love with Luna for which made him mad when Kenta said that she was going to be his wife.

Looking back at my teammate and sensei, I could say that they agreed with my claim for which I picked the Diary back up and started to read the next entry.

August 23, 589 ASD:

"It was the next morning and we all started back on our journey where Kushina was arguing with Master about something but I didn't care about listening in on their conversation; instead, I looked over at Luna..."

(Minato's Point Of View)

It was the next morning and we all started back on our journey where Kushina was arguing with Master about something but I didn't care about listening in on their conversation; instead, I looked over at Luna...

She looked like she was just staring out at the nature with curious eyes that were just wondering about the world around her.

I smiled, knowing that Luna was safe and that Kenta was no where, trying to get to her from the Leaf's hands.

I don't know what was with Kenta and telling that she was going to be his wife because that was messed up and out of line to say that to a young girl like Luna.

Suddenly, Master told us to stop for which Kushina looked at him, asking what was wrong for which he answered, "We are being followed."

This made the three of us go into defense mode around Kenta as we waited for the threat to come out of his hiding.

Then an old looking man came out with ash on his face and sweat beading down his body with his skin to pale.

Master, seeing that there was no threat, walked up to the man and asked if he was alright for which the older man screamed out.

"We are all cursed... I am dying... Save us!"

Master tried to comfort the man as he was also had a look on his face like he was thinking which made me wonder what he was thinking about.

Then the man looked over at Luna and started to stumble towards her for which I ran in front of her and stuck my arm to make sure that he doesn't get to her.

"True... The True Winged Beast... The True Angel... Please save us!"

The man started to weep which made me wonder what his true objective was until Luna came from behind and me and knelled in front of the man.

"What... What can I do to help you, sir..." She asked politely as the man looked up at her and spoke, "That man... That snake like man... The outbreak... Please! We are innocent! Do not curse us as demons!"

I watched as she pulled out a handkerchief and started to clean up the man's face as Master looked over at our client and asked what the outbreak he told us yesterday was about.

The man sighed then spoke, "What he said was true, there was an outbreak that had to do with a snake like man who has captured our men, women, and children. He said that he was looking for something specific."

Master looked down and mumbled the name, "Orochimaru..." This shocked Kushina and I because we knew that he was after Luna.

Luna seemed unfazed by this as she kept caring for the man as Master Jiraiya asked him what specifically he was looking for.

Kenta shook his head then glanced over at Luna then back at Master, "I heard him mumble something like, "Where could the Winged Beast be..." at one point but that is all I know."

Luna looked up at Master with a questioning look which made Master sigh, "Kenta, we shall escort you to your country, then we shall take our leave."

Luna looked shocked then said Master's name for which he looked at her and spoke, "I can't risk my team's safety because of a political affair. I will send word for a team of Anbu to work this out because they are the best qualified."

He nodded as Luna looked down at the man with sadness in her eyes for which Kushina went up to her and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

Luna then looked up at Kenta while asking if there was anything that they could do to help the man for which he shook his head.

"He shouldn't have left the country's wall's... All we can do is help him with the sickness, but that is all that we can do."

My eyes soften, knowing how Luna felt as she brought up her medical Ninjutsu and started to heal up his wounds, but that was all she was able to do.

**********Time skip brought to you by starting up this story again**********

Finally we made it to a cliff for which Kenta said that it was a genjutsu so no wanders could get in or enemies for that matter.

Kushina asked what type of Genjutsu it was for which he answered, "It's a supernatural one." This freaked Kushina out because she was, apparently, afraid of ghost which made Kenta laugh.

"Not supernatural like that, It spanded when our country was founded by the celestial being that came to protect our land. She was called the winged beast, or the True Angel."

This shocked Master, Kushina, and I because we knew that Luna was the True Angel, but Luna didn't know about it so she just stood there, looking confused.

"The Village hidden in the Heavens? That is where I am from..." He looked down at her and pat her head while smiling, "Who knows, maybe you will be the one who protects us all!"

Master stared hard at the client as he was holding the sick man on his back, for which we decided to take him with us so he could get better care in the country.

Kenta went up to a a piece of a rock that had a picture of an angel then whispered something for which two halves of the rock wall split in half and opened up to show us a beautiful city.

We all stared in awe as we walked over to a white building, that I guessed was a hospital because there were people there, waiting to be treated.

Kenta went up to the woman at the front desk and asked if they could take the sick man on Master Jiraiya's back for which she called out for a stretcher and they took the man back.

Once we were out of the hospital, Kenta asked us to take him the shrine where we could rest for which Master nodded and we all walked, while admiring the country, to the shrine.

As we were walking, Luna walked up to Master Jiraiya and asked him if they couldn't do anything to help these people for which Master sighed and spoke.

"As much as I want to help these people, I don't want to put my team into danger. Especially if it has to do with Orochimaru or anyone else with him." He spoke in a gentle tone so he would not upset the little girl any further.

Luna sighed as she slowed down her walking speed for which she was next to me so I grabbed her hand for comfort which made her look at me as I smiled at her.

Once we made it to the temple, there was a man waiting outside for us. He wore a black robe that had yellow markings on the front and back. He also had brown hair and green eyes while standing tall at around five feet seven inches.

The man noticed us coming towards him while Kenta bowed to him before introducing us to the man before us.

"Everyone, this is the High Priest, Akiko Hoshi... Uncle, this the shinobi team from the Hidden Leaf Village who escorted me here."

What shocked all of us was that Kenta was related to the High Priest as he spoke to us, "Welcome, I thank you personally for bringing my nephew home. Please, let us talk more inside, I am sure that you are tired from your journey."

We all walked inside into the dining area where we all took our seats and the High Priest looked at all of us then at Master, asking for our names.

"My name is Jiraiya, and the red head is Kushina Uzumaki, the blonde is Minato Namikaze, and the white haired is Luna Ciela."

The three of us bowed and said hello when our name was called for which Akiko nodded and smiled at us.

"What a wonderful team you have, I don't usually get to meet Shinobi face to face. Now, are there any questions that you kids would like to ask me?"

Kushina slowly rose her hand then asked what a High Priest was for which Luna looked over at her and smiled while speaking.

"A High Priest is someone who is an important priest in some religions. It could also mean that he is the head of a movement or chief exponent of a doctrine or an art."

Kushina then smiled back at Luna, "So its like the Hokage except its with religion and other things like that."

The priest nodded as the food was served at the table which we all digged in with delight from which we have eaten and was ready to go rest before they leave.

I laid on my back for a while then I stood up and went over to Luna's room and knocked on her door, but no one answered.

I see Kushina walking down the hall and asking what I was doing for which I answered, saying that I was checking up on Luna but she wasn't in her room.

Kushina nodded and spoke, "She said that she was going to go outside for some fresh air, and I was just about to join her... Ya know... For some girl time..."

I blushed which made Kushina mad, making her hit me, saying that I was a pervert then ran down the hall where the back door was to get outside.

I sighed and decided to go get some shut eye before we have to get going in the morning.

**********Time skip brought to you by going to summer math classes at U-Star**********

I woke up to someone banging on my door, rapidly, like if someone really wanted to get in.

Rubbing my eyes, I walked over to the door and opened it to see Master looking worried as he check me out, seeing if I was okay.

I asked him what was going on for which he sighed and grabbed my wrist then dragged me down to Kushina's room.

Once we got in, I see Kushina laying on the bed with bandages around her torso and was moaning in pain. I ran over to her side and asked if she was okay and what happened.

Kushina looked at me then looked at Master saying, "You didn't tell him what happened, did you..." I was really confused by what they were proposing until I looked around the room and I didn't see Luna.

I know that Luna and Kushina are, like, best friends so I knew that she would be in here to comfort her friend if she was hurt, so I asked Master where she was.

He sighed then walked over to me and knelled down then put his hands on my shoulders then sighed once more before speaking, "Minato... Luna was kidnapped."

This shocked me as my jaw slowly lowers as I looked over at Kushina for confirmation for which she nodded which made me slowly sit down in the chair next to the bed.

Kushina looked at me with sad eyes as she slowly sat up and smiled at me then pumped her fist, "Don't worry, Minato, we are definitely going to save her!"

I looked over at her and gave her a soft smile then I looked serious at Master and asked what happened that lead to Luna getting kidnapped.

Master took a seat on the windowsill then looked at Kushina, and spoke, "Kushina, you were the one with Luna when she was kidnapped... If you can, I want you to describe the situation and the people who took Luna."

Kushina nodded as she started to think back to an hour ago, before the kidnapping, then started to explain the situation

**********Flash back brought to you by Markipleir RPG Horror Games***********

(Kushina's Point of View)

I just barely ran away from Minato after calling a pervert then went outside to find Luna. I looked around the garden to see her sitting on a bench in front of a small pond.

It was dark out so you could see the stars perfectly with the moon shining on Luna's beautiful white hair.

I have always been jealous of Luna for her looks and the affection that Minato gives her. I will admit that I have had feelings for Minato before she showed up, but I know now that those two need to be with each other.

Ignoring those thoughts, I ran over to Luna to see her looking up at the moon with her golden eyes that shined from its light. I sat down beside her for which she looked at me and smiled.

"Hello Kushina... What can I do for you..." She was so sweet and shy which made me fan girl at the way she acts. I hugged her while cooing her, saying that she was adorable.

She blushed as she pushed me off her which made us both laugh in the fun that we were having.

We just sat there looking at the moon for a few minutes until I looked over at Luna and hit her side with my elbow while looking at her with a mischievous look.

"So... Minato huh... What do you think about him, huh?" She blushed a deep red then covered her face with her hands while shaking her head =.

I laughed as I put my hands behind my head then looked up at the moon while still smiling. "Come on, I'm serious! What do you think about him?"

She brought her hands down and put them on her lap then also looked up at the moon.

"Well, he was the first to ever talk to me like I was an actual person in ten years. Being in that cell... I thought that I was alone... Till Minato came along and got me out of that prison. He's my life now... I don't know how I could live on without him."

I had hearts in my eyes as Luna spoke those words which made her giggle as she looked at me, but then kept staring at the moon shimmering down at the pond.

I looked down at the pond and smiled while speaking, "You love him, don't you..." She hummed as she kept looking down at the water, "You could say that."

I was about to say something else, but I felt a Chakra presence coming closer to us for which I jumped off the bench and pulled out a kunai which confused Luna.

"What's wrong? What's going on!?" She asked for which I told her to go get Jiraiya-sensei and hurry to come back for which she nodded and was about to run away but someone in a black cloak blocked her path.

Luna brought out her own kunai while she looked at the man and I watched as the man approached her for which I was going to go help her, but someone shoved a sword through my back that went through my stomach.

I looked down to see the tip of the sword that went through my stomach and I fell to my knees as the person took out the sword from my body.

I was about to black out, but I felt someone pick me up, bridal style, so I looked up to see that it was Luna, who took me into her arms then laid me on the bench.

"Just stay here... I will protect you, I promise..."

I nodded as the two people in black cloaks was a few feet behind Luna for which she turned to look at the them and pulled out her kunai again.

"Who are you!? What do you want with us!?" She shouted as one of the men spoke, "Come with us, Luna Ciela... The True Angel..."

Luna looked confused, "What are you talking about! Leave us be!" Both of the men looked at each other then the one on the left spoke.

"You don't know huh... That you are the True Angel... The winged beast of the Hidden Heavens Village... The one with the curse with a personality shadow." Luna was shocked from what she was hearing.

"You mean... What Kenta said... I'm the...Kushina... Is this true... Why didn't you tell me..." She sounded like she was about to cry.

I didn't answer her question, not wanting to her response. I see that she started shaking as a white glow started to encase her. The glow looked like... Sunlight... It felt warm, even if she wasn't next to me.

I saw tears fall onto the ground as she whimpered, "No... I won't believe it... NO!" She raced forward and slashed her kunai at the men, killing them in one swift move.

I was shocked by her anger as she turned to me and I could see that her eyes were not a beautiful gold but a blood cursing red.

She had an evil smile as the light surrounded her which made me realize what was going on.

One of her Multiple Personalities was acting up... I believe that it was Kage, the personality that Sensei sealed away and the one that killed everyone in her village.

I sat up as the fear in my eyes grew as she started to walk towards me. I knew that this wasn't Luna... It wasn't!

She started coming closer, but then she froze and started screaming as I could faintly see something biting her neck... It looked like a head with long hair.

The light disappeared as I watched as Luna's eyes turned back to it's golden state as she fell to her knees then fell forward, unconscious.

I see a man come out from the darkness and I see it to be a man in a Hidden Leaf vest and black clothing with long black hair and snake like eyes and a sinister grin.

There was only one man who had a smile and eyes like that... "Orochimaru..." He started to laugh then picked up Luna and put her on his shoulder then started to walk away.

I tried to follow them, but I have lost to much blood for which I fell forward and blacked out.

**********Flash back end brought to you by working on my brothers laptop**********

(Minato's Point of View)

She finished her story as I thought back to that image I saw a while back of Luna or "Kage" on her rampage.

I see that Master was looking at me and Kushina as he jumped off the windowsill then spoke, "I am going to go back to the village to get reinforcements. You two stay here and don't do anything rash, okay?"

We both nodded as he walked out of the room and I just sat there for a few hours as Kushina slept after the fight she had.

I was thinking about what I was going to do about getting Luna back because there was no way that I was going to go sit there and do nothing.

I finally decided that I was going to go after Luna, and save her from the clutches of the snake man, Orochimaru.

I stood up and ran over to my room and started to pack up my things. It was the middle of the night so no one was awake so I could easily get out of the temple.

Once I was done, I heard someone open my bedroom door so I turned to see Kushina standing there with a worried look in her eye.

I was shock to see her standing or even walking around because she got impaled. I asked if she was okay enough to move around for which she scoffed.

"Nothing like that can keep me down! Besides, I have the furball to heal me!" I knew that Kushina held the Nine Tails and it didn't bother me any because I knew that she was nothing like the Nine Tails.

She walked up to me with a sad look in her eye, "You are going after her, aren't you..." I looked down as my fist clenched thinking about the horrible things that Orochimaru was doing to Luna.

"I have too... I need to make sure that she is safe." I said as she narrowed her eyes, "Admit it... Admit that you love her..."

I was shocked by what she was proposing, but I knew what she was saying was true... I did love her... With all my heart...

"Yes... I love her..." She smiled as she put a hand on my shoulder and told me that she was coming along which shocked me, but Kushina had a determined look on her face so I knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer.

With that, we snuck out from the temple and used my sensory Chakra to find her.

I was going to find her because like I said...

I love her...

Hey Guys!

I am happy to be going back to this story and I hope that you will like this new chapter!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	11. Chapter 10: Saving Her Coma

(Naruto's Point Of View)

I clenched my fist, thinking how Orochimaru took another of his precious people to make them for for him or for power. This made me think of my best friend or brother is what I like to call our relationship.

"Sasuke..." I whispered his name which made Kakashi-sensei hum for which we looked up at him with confused looks.

He just looked at us with a bored look and spoke, "It is true that Orochimaru took Luna-sensei, but something good did come out of it all."

I looked even more confused as Sakura got hearts in her eyes, "Do they admit their love to each other!" This made Kakashi-sensei chuckle and shake his head, "Not yet, that will come later."

I shook my head and picked up my journal and looked over my writing while writing in a new entry.

Entry #1

1\. His dad wanted to be the next Hokage.

2\. He was on a team with Pervy Sage and Kushina Uzumaki (possible mom).

3\. They passed the bell test.

4\. My Dad saved Kushina from a kidnapping.

I was happy that my dad was able to save Kushina even though he had found a new love, Luna...

Entry #2

1\. Kushina gets mad easily.

2\. There was a girl in Konoha prison named Luna Ceila.

3\. Luna had a disorder called Multiple personality disorder.

4\. My dad got her out of her cell

The ability to get someone, like Luna, out of her cell took guts because of how scary her Chakra was.

Entry #3

1\. Pervy Sage put a seal on her to block out the shadow named Kage.

2\. They head to her old village.

3\. My dad thinks about Luna's personalities.

Its funny to know that my dad was interested in Luna before he figured out he loved her... I guess that is just how love works.

Entry #4

1\. Luna had a sister and a mother and father who were killed in the rampage.

2\. Luna is a really good singer.

3\. Kushina ships my father and Luna.

4\. Luna has the ability to control light and has white chakra.

5\. Luna is the True Angel?

I thought it was cute that Kushina shipped my father and Luna... A part of me hopes that Luna is my mother other than Kushina.

Entry #5

1\. Fukgaku Uchiha was my fathers rival.

2\. My father is in love with Luna

3\. Luna has good chakra control.

4\. Luna learned to dodge in the prison.

5\. Luna becomes part of Team Jiraiya.

Looking at the top bullet point, I see that my dad also had a rivalry... And I think that it is with Sasuke's dad if I am not mistaken.

Entry #6

1\. Luna did her first D-Rank mission.

2\. Haipa told my dad about a deep thought from her personalities.

3\. Odayaka is like a Nara with green eyes.

4\. Kushina is not good at written tests.

5\. The second exam is different with less people.

6\. My dad saw an image of Luna on a rampage.

It was interesting about her eyes changing when a different personality was active.

Entry #7

1\. You do the second exam of the Chunin Exams on your own when there is less people.

2\. A squad was staring and go after Luna.

3\. Orochimaru is after Luna.

4\. Luna is a fast healer like I am.

5\. My father makes a promise to protect Luna.

I'm happy that my father had made a promise to protect the one closest to him because that is what I have promised as well.

Entry #8

1\. Less people equal less battles.

2\. Kushina vs. Luna.

3\. Luna wins her battle.

4\. My father vs. Fukagu.

5\. My father wins his battle.

6\. My father and Luna become Chunin's.

Entry #9

1\. They went on their first C-Rank mission.

2\. Kenta was flirty with Luna.

3\. Kenta is suspicious.

4\. Kenta said that Luna was going to be his wife.

Entry #10

1\. They made it their destination of The Islands country.

2\. Luna admits her love to my father.

3\. Luna is kidnapped by Orochimaru.

4\. My father admits his love to Luna

5\. Kushina and my father leave to find Luna.

I was happy that they both admit their love to each other, even though it wasn't to each other. I put the journal down and pick up the Diary and started to read.

August 25, 589 ASD:

"We have been following Luna's and Orochimaru's trail for about two days now, and it has been really hard because they keep covering up their tracks..."

(MInato's Point Of View)

We have been following Luna's and Orochimaru's trail for about two days now, and it has been really hard because they keep covering up their tracks.

Luckily, I have my Sensory Chakra so I can easily pick up Luna's Chakra and follow it. Kushina has a great sense of hearing and smell, thanks to the Nine Tailed Fox, so she could hear and smell where they were going.

Finally, I could sense that there Chakra stopped a few hours ago so it was easier to track their location.

At about sundown, we finally made it to his lair to see that Master Jiraiya was already standing their with a hard look on his face as he looked at us.

"I thought I told you to stay at the temple!" We both gave him a cheeky smile as Kushina pumped her fist into the air and said that we couldn't leave a friend behind.

I nodded at her claim which made Master sigh then turned back to the base that was in front of us. "Well, I guess that you guys could be of some help to me... Just make sure to stay together... This could be considered an A-Rank mission."

We both looked at him with a serious look and nodded which made Master smirk as he turned to me and spoke, "Minato, I am going to need you to use your Sensory Chakra. Orochimaru loves mazes so most likely there will be one inside."

I nodded as I put one finger on the ground and sensed for Luna's Chakra. Once I got on point, I nodded to Master and he said to lead the way.

The three of us ran into the building and like Master said, it was a maze. We ran down hallways and went past many corners until we came to a fork in the road.

I put my finger on the ground once more, but this time I felt her Chakra coming from both paths, and when I told Master this, he sighed.

"Alright, you both go to the right, while I go to the left. Stay with each other, and remember your teamwork..." We both nodded as Kushina and I ran down the left route while Master ran down the right path.

After running for about a minute or so, I felt a spike in Chakra, coming from the right side of the building. I put a finger on a ground and sensed that it was Luna's Chakra!

I looked up at Kushina as she looked worried at me for which I grabbed her wrist and started running down the hallways that leads to the strong Chakra flow.

After ten minutes of running, we finally made it to a door that had white Chakra flowing from the cracks from the side of the door.

I gulped then opened the door to see Master and Orochimaru, standing face to face with each other, looking like they were glaring at each other.

What really caught my attention was what the White Chakra was coming from.

It was coming from a Luna, who was floating above the ground in a ball of Chakra. She was screaming at the top of her lungs like she was in a lot of pain as white Chakra was shooting out from her body.

I clenched my teeth, thinking of a way to get to Luna without bothering Orochimaru's and Master's battle. I looked over at Kushina to see that she was looking worriedly at Luna and was also thinking of a way to save her.

Orochimaru has noticed Kushina and I for which he laughed in a creepy type of way which made shivers go down Kushina's and my back.

"Well... It looks like two other rats have come to play with me, nee?" This made Master smirk, "They are not here for you, Orochimaru... They are here for Luna, right Minato, Kushina."

We nodded with serious looks on our faces as Orochimaru laughed once more and spoke with a smile on his face. "Now, I can't let you do that, now can I... I need her for my plan after all!"

This made me narrow my eyes at what he was proposing and so did Master's eyes as he asked what plan he had.

Orochimaru shrugged with a smile, "To take over Konoha of course..." I growled in anger, "You would use Luna to destroy her own home! That's low..."

Orochimaru shook his head, "Now, that doesn't matter to me, now does it?"

This made Master angry as he spoke to us, saying to stay out of their fight, then charged at Orochimaru at full force to kill hi for what he was doing to his student.

I totally ignored their battle as I looked over at Luna to see her still screaming at the top of her lungs while white Chakra was still pouring out from her body.

I looked down to see that what was keeping her up was a machine at the bottom of her feet, so I knew that I had to destroy it some how.

The first thing that came to mind was to destroy it with my bare hands so I raced over to the machine, but suddenly, Orochimaru was in front of me and laughed.

He was about to grab me but Kushina punched him away and shouted at me to get Luna while her and Master take on Orochimaru.

I was hesitant but nodded anyway and ran over to the machine. I started hitting it, desperate for the machine break and to let Luna go.

I suddenly heard hissing behind me and a scream that came from Kushina, so I turned to see snakes coming out of Orochimaru's sleeves that was holding on to Kushina's neck, lifting her up into the air.

Another bunch of snakes were keeping Master down on the ground for which he couldn't move. I called out both of their names, but they couldn't answer me from the pain that they are going through, like Luna.

I looked down and clenched my hands into fists because there was something that I found out... Its all up to me... To save everyone.

Orochimaru through Kushina at the wall which made her yelp in pain for which I ran over to her and asked if she was okay for which she grunted then slowly looked up at me.

"Save Master... Save Luna... I know that you can do it..." Tears crawled up into my eyes but I hurried and wiped them away as I nodded as told her to stay awake for which she nodded as well.

I turned around and glared at Orochimaru who was talking to Master. "Did you really think that you can save your precious angel Jiraiya?"

Master scoffed, still kept to the wall by the snakes, "Well, it was worth a shot... And I wont give up on trying to save her Orochimaru... That's a promise!"

He laughed then started walking towards Master for which I ran at Orochimaru, with a battle cry, and tried doing Taijtusu with him for which he just dodged and maneuvered through every attack.

He laughed once more, "Do you really think that you can save your friends, Minato-kun? Save your lover?" I stopped doing my Taijutsu and started panting, tired from fighting.

"I will..." I said while breathing heavily, "I will save them... They are my family... I will save them... Even if it costs me my life!"

Yellow Chakra surrounded me making me move faster then I could before, easier to punch him. I punched and kicked him over and over, but it looked like it did no damage to him.

He grabbed me by the hem of my shirt and lifted me off the ground, making me struggle but it was no use. The snake Sannin laughed again.

"You can't save anyone, Minato-kun... No one at all..." This made me close my eyes, taking in his words, knowing that he was right.

Then suddenly, everything went quiet... I realized that Luna has stopped screaming so I looked over at her to see that she was slouched over, not making a sound.

Orochimaru threw me to the ground while smiling at Luna, "So, it is complete... The true angel... At her true point..." My eyes widened a white, soft glow surrounded her.

Her clothes started to change, it changed to a small white dress with long black stockings and white arm covers. Behind her were long pieces of cloths attached to the back of her dress, floating behind her.

What really shocked me was the giant white wings that formed behind her, connecting to her back. They were about two times bigger then her which shocked me look at her.

She... She really really was an angel...

I see her slowly bring her head up and looked at her hands them back at me. Her eyes narrowed when she looked at Orochimaru, "Orochimaru... What are you doing to my friends... My family!"

Her eyes were pure of hatred as Orochimaru smiled. "Good, the True Angel has awoken in you... Now we can take down the Leaf Village... Together..."

She shook her head and looked at him, "Do you really think that I would do that to my home..." She looked down at me then at Kushina then at Master.

I looked over at them as well to see that they were looking at Luna with awe surpressed on their faces. Luna looked back at Orochimaru to see him still smiling at her with a snake like grin.

"No..." she whispered, "I won't let you hurt my family... My village... I will stop you!" He laughed once more and spoke, "How, when you can't get out of that Chakra space."

She then clenched her fists and white Chakra glowed around her Her Chakra kept getting bigger and bigger until the machine couldn't take it and it exploded, letting her free.

I see that her wings flapped while she hovered in mid air then raced at Orochimaru at top speed. She grabbed him by the neck and flew up to the top of the room, carrying him.

She kept crushing his throat without saying a word... Which scared me. Her presence... Her aura... Wasn't Luna's. I had to stop her.

"Luna!" I called out to her for which she looked down at me with red eyes. 'I knew it, it wasn't Luna... It was Kage...' I thought as I stood up and shouted at her.

"I know that you are in there Luna! Don't let that monster take over! I know you Luna... This isn't you... Where is that sweet, loving girl that I fell in love with! Please! Please... Come back to me!"

I felt a tear run down my face as I watched Luna's clothes turn back to her original clothes, with her wings still intact, as her eyes slowly closed and she started to fall.

I knew that she could die from falling from that height, so I hurried and wiped away my tears and jumped into the air, taking Luna into my arms.

Landing on the ground, she was a little heavier with her wings, I laid her on the ground to see that Orochimaru has disappeared and so did the snakes are Master.

Both Master and Kushina ran over to us and knelled down next to us, asking if I was alright. I nodded as I looked at Luna's unconscious body and sighed.

Master sat up Luna's unconscious body so her backs was facing Masters. Master bit his thumb and spread his blood down Luna's back, making a seal, making her wings disappear into her back.

I was in awe in his sealing, so I knew that I would have to ask Master to teach me some time.

Master picked her up, holding her bridal style, and looked over at Kushina and I, telling us that we should go. "We finished our mission, we should go home and get to a hospital."

We both nodded as we both walked out of the hideout and into the woods, heading back to the Leaf Village, back home.

**********Time skip brought to you by going to Chuck-A-Rama for dinner**********

It has been a month since we have been back at the village and everything was pretty normal except for a certain team, team seven.

Luna was still in the hospital... In a coma... I couldn't stop thinking about what Orochimaru told me that I will not be able to save anyone, especially Luna.

I am sitting at Luna's bedside, holding her hand, as she was laying in the bed with her eyes tightly closed shut. I have been staying at her bedside, only leaving to get food and shower when I can.

I was currently watching her sleep as someone came in though the window and laughed. I looked up to see Master Jiraiya, sitting on the windowsill with a smile.

"You know, if you just sit there and stare at her, she will think that you are a pervert!" I gave a low chuckle as I looked at my crushes pale skin and frail body.

I felt him put a hand on my shoulder so I looked up at him with curious eyes, wondering why he was here, for which he sighed and looked at me with sad eyes.

"I know how you feel about Luna, Minato... But sitting here and not doing anything is not to help you in anyway... So, I have a proposal for you..."

I looked at him with more curiousity, wondering about his proposal that would be better then sitting here, waiting for Luna to wake up. "What do you have in mind?" I spoke with uncertainty.

He looked at me with a smile,"I want to take you on a trip with me around the Land of Fire... You know... So you can get in some special training... And before you say anything, I just want to point out that Kushina is all for it."

This surprised me because I wanted to ask him about training me on seals and other things as well. I was also thinking that I could make up my own Jutsu with one of my Chakra natures.

I looked over at Luna to see her non moving with her pale skin and eyes closed shut. I sighed as Master put a hand on my head, making me look up at him.

"She will be here when you get back, I promise." I sighed and nodded as I stood up and slowly kissed Luna's hand then put it down.

Looking at Master, I asked when we are leaving and he said that they would go when he was ready to go so he needed to go pack.

Looking at Luna one last time, I walked out of the hospital, got a backpack ready, then headed to the Village gate.

Once I got there, I saw that my team plus my friends and rival standing their waiting for me.

When they saw me, Kushina ran up to me and hugged me, saying goodbye for which I hugged her back, laughing, saying goodbye as well.

I walked up to my friends for which Fugaku just scoffed and said that I better get stronger so I could have a good battle with him.

I shook my head while smiling then looked over at my best friend, Kizashi, who gave me a high five and congradulated me on extra training for which I thanked him.

The last two of my friends were the two girls, Mikoto and Mebuki, for which I hugged them saying goodbye then I looked over at Master who was smiling at me.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded then waved to my friends then walked down the road, with my Master, to get some training done.

I looked up at the sky with a smile while I thought, 'Don't worry Luna, when I get back, I will protect you with my life, I promise..."

Looking in front of me, I thought of my journey ahead.

Hey Guys!

Favorite and Follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	12. Chapter 11: Six Years Later

(Naruto's Uzumaki Love Story)

I was shocked by that entry because Luna actually became the True Angel and even got some wings to go with her as well. I am sad that she was put into a coma though.

I looked over at my team to see that they were thinking the same thing because they looked happy and sad at the same time.

Sakura looked over at Kakashi-sensei and asked him if her getting her wings was the good thing that came out of being kidnapped and he nodded.

"Yep, and she also got something good out of her Chakra as well." This made us both think until Sakura got an idea, "You mean she got something that had to do with her Chakra that looked and felt like light.

He nodded once more as I picked up my journal and looked over my writing while writing in a new entry.

Entry #1

1\. His dad wanted to be the next Hokage.

2\. He was on a team with Pervy Sage and Kushina Uzumaki (possible mom).

3\. They passed the bell test.

4\. My Dad saved Kushina from a kidnapping.

I was happy that my dad was able to save Kushina even though he had found a new love, Luna...

Entry #2

1\. Kushina gets mad easily.

2\. There was a girl in Konoha prison named Luna Ceila.

3\. Luna had a disorder called Multiple personality disorder.

4\. My dad got her out of her cell

The ability to get someone, like Luna, out of her cell took guts because of how scary her Chakra was.

Entry #3

1\. Pervy Sage put a seal on her to block out the shadow named Kage.

2\. They head to her old village.

3\. My dad thinks about Luna's personalities.

Its funny to know that my dad was interested in Luna before he figured out he loved her... I guess that is just how love works.

Entry #4

1\. Luna had a sister and a mother and father who were killed in the rampage.

2\. Luna is a really good singer.

3\. Kushina ships my father and Luna.

4\. Luna has the ability to control light and has white chakra.

5\. Luna is the True Angel?

I thought it was cute that Kushina shipped my father and Luna... A part of me hopes that Luna is my mother other than Kushina.

Entry #5

1\. Fukgaku Uchiha was my fathers rival.

2\. My father is in love with Luna

3\. Luna has good chakra control.

4\. Luna learned to dodge in the prison.

5\. Luna becomes part of Team Jiraiya.

Looking at the top bullet point, I see that my dad also had a rivalry... And I think that it is with Sasuke's dad if I am not mistaken.

Entry #6

1\. Luna did her first D-Rank mission.

2\. Haipa told my dad about a deep thought from her personalities.

3\. Odayaka is like a Nara with green eyes.

4\. Kushina is not good at written tests.

5\. The second exam is different with less people.

6\. My dad saw an image of Luna on a rampage.

It was interesting about her eyes changing when a different personality was active.

Entry #7

1\. You do the second exam of the Chunin Exams on your own when there is less people.

2\. A squad was staring and go after Luna.

3\. Orochimaru is after Luna.

4\. Luna is a fast healer like I am.

5\. My father makes a promise to protect Luna.

I'm happy that my father had made a promise to protect the one closest to him because that is what I have promised as well.

Entry #8

1\. Less people equal less battles.

2\. Kushina vs. Luna.

3\. Luna wins her battle.

4\. My father vs. Fukagu.

5\. My father wins his battle.

6\. My father and Luna become Chunin's.

Entry #9

1\. They went on their first C-Rank mission.

2\. Kenta was flirty with Luna.

3\. Kenta is suspicious.

4\. Kenta said that Luna was going to be his wife.

Entry #10

1\. They made it their destination of The Islands country.

2\. Luna admits her love to my father.

3\. Luna is kidnapped by Orochimaru.

4\. My father admits his love to Luna

5\. Kushina and my father leave to find Luna.

Entry #11

1\. They found Orochimaru's hideout where Pervy Sage was standing in front of.

2\. They found Luna where she was screaming in pain.

3\. They got took down by Orochimaru.

4\. Luna took down Orochimaru.

5\. Luna went into a coma.

6\. My father went on a training trip with Pervy Sage.

I looked at the last line with a smile because I remember when Pervy Sage took me on Training Trips for a few months or a few years which were always fun and good training time.

Putting down the library and picking up the Diary, I look at the date to see that it has been six years since the last entry so he didn't write the whole time he was training and only wrote when he got back.

July 1 595 ASD:

"It has been six years, but I am finally back to my home of the Village Hidden in the Leafs which made me smile..."

(Minato's Point Of View)

It has been six years, but I am finally back to my home of the Village Hidden in the Leafs which made me smile. I have missed everyone these past years, especially my two female teammates.

Now a twenty year old man, I have been thinking that I could become a Jounin instead of just being a Chunin.

Entering the gates of Konoha, I breathed in the air of the summer air which made me smile because I was finally home.

I heard Master Jiraiya laugh so I turned to him for which he smiled as he spoke, "I know that you are happy to be back at the village, so you go look around and I will go talk to Hiruzen-sensei, okay?"

I nodded as I walked into the middle of the village as I watched the village children run down the streets and the Store Clerks calling out people to buy their products.

I saw a tall, metal pole so I decided to climb it to look throughout the village which was a beautiful site to see with the Hokage headstones looking down at the villagers.

"Namikaze! Minato! Is that you up there!" I looked down to see a red-headed woman calling out to me in a Jounin vest and outfit with her red hair in a pony tail.

I realized that it was Kushina so I jumped down with a smile as she started freaking out. "Oh my gosh! It's you! Namikaze! Luna is going to freak!"

This made my eyes widen in shock, "Wait... Luna is awake from her coma!" She scoffed, "Of course! She woke up four years ago..."

This made me look down in sadness, "So it took two years for her to wake up, huh... And I wasn't there when she woke up... She is probably mad at me..."

She shook her head, "Quite the opposite actually!" I looked confused as she spoke, "After I told her that you left for training, she was excited because she wanted to fight you when you got back."

I was shocked by her words but then was happy by thinking about what Luna wanted. I felt Kushina poke my arm as she spoke, "You really have gotten masculine, eh Minato? Did you do all that training for Luna... To show off..."

I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment as Kushina laughed at me which confused me for which she spoke, "You are also acting so grown up and mature... It's priceless!"

I smiled and shook my head as I asked her where Luna was which made her stop laughing then looks like she got a lightbulb on top of her head.

"Oh yea! You need to go see Luna! She is probably at Training Ground Seven with her team training." This confused me so I asked her what she meant for which she smiled.

"Yeah, she got a Genin team about six months ago! You should totally meet them, they are adorable!" I was shocked because I have always wanted a Genin team of my own and it seems that Luna has already met that goal.

She then took my wrist and dragged me down the road to the training ground.

Once we got there, we concealed our Chakra and jumped into the trees so they wouldn't notice that we were there.

We looked in the middle of the clearing to see that there were three Genin, standing in front of a grown up form of Luna.

I stared at Luna to see that her hair now went down to her knees, but it probably went longer because her hair was put into a pony tail.

She wore her fishnet as a shirt and had a purple shoulder covering with a black and blue scarf. She also wore a blue, mini skirt with high black boots that went up to her thighs and not showing her toes. Finally she wore black gloves that covered her hands.

All in all... She looked beautiful... Perfect in every way.

Kushina was smiling when she was watching me look at Luna with hearts in my eyes, but I just ignored her as I listened to what she was telling her students.

Luna smiled at her students, "Alright, I want to take a break for lunch so be back here in two hours, alright?" They nodded saying, "Yes Luna-sensei" then they ran off.

I was about to jump down and say hello to her, but an Anbu landed next to us, telling me to meet at the Hokage's Office then left.

I looked back at where Luna was but she was already gone which made me sigh then telling Kushina that I had to go and she said that she was coming with me for which I nodded.

We ran to the Hokage's Office and once we got there, we saw the Third Hokage and Master Jiraiya who turned around to look at us.

Lord Third smiled at me, "Minato, it is nice to see you after all these years... You have grown..." I rubbed the back of my head while blushing.

Master laughed, "Kushina! So good to see you!" Kushina laughed, "Of course its good to see me, I am the best!" I shook my head at her then looked back at the Hokage.

He coughed then looked at me with a smile as he sat down at his seat and spoke, "Minato, Jiraiya has been telling me all the things you did in your training." I nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well... We were thinking that you could take a test for you to become a Jounin. All you have to do is fight one person." I smiled with a giant grin, happy to know that I could become a Jounin like Kushina and Luna are.

I asked him what person I will be having to fight for which he said that I had to fight my rival named Fukagu Uchina. This made me depressed because I had to fight by best friend and rival.

Kushina put an arm around me, smiling, saying that I could take him on because I was stronger then before. This made me smile as Lord Hokage smiled as well.

He told me that I had a half an hour to get ready and to meet at Chunin Exam arena for which I nodded then I left the room to get to my apartment.

Once I got there, I opened the door with my door key to see that my apartment was full of dust from it being vacant for so long.

I opened all of my windows to air out the rooms then put my backpack on my bed and pulled out all of my necessary things that I needed for the battle against Fukgaku.

I also pulled out my old outfit from when I was six years younger and put them in my dresser then I looked in the mirror.

I saw that my hair was more spiky then it was when I was younger. I wore a blue jumpsuit with white rings on the sleeves and signifies that it was my particular jumpsuit.

I smiled as I put on my headband on my forehead then went out the door and headed to the Chunin Exams arena.

Once I got there, I saw that the Hokage, Master, and Kushina were standing there talking while Fukagu was standing a few feet away, looking up at the sky.

Once Kushina saw me, she called me over for which I walked up to them and Fugaku walked up to me and scoffed. "Well, it looks like Minato is all grown up now, huh..."

I rubbed the back of my head and looked at him and smiled, "I see that you grew up too, Fugaku..." He scoffed then gave a small smile for which I could barely see but I still faintly saw.

The Hokage nodded at us and told us to get into position. We nodded then we both jumped away, into postition to have a spar for which we both made the innocence sign as Lord Hokage spoke.

"Alright, the rule is that there is no killing because this is a friendly spar between shinobi. You may start when you are ready."

Fukagu pulled out his sword then lunged at me for which I smiled and pulled out my special kunai that I had someone make special for me last year.

Our weapons clashed and Fugaku looked at my kunai and asked what kunai that was for which I smirked and I asked if he wanted to find out for which he pulled out and did hand signs.

He did a Fireball Jutsu so I threw my kunai that landed next to him which confused him until I popped up next to him which shocked him.

"What?! How did you do that!" I was about to slash him but he jumped away for which I picked up my kunai and spoke.

"You know that the Second Hokage made tons of Jutsu's for the village... I may have learned one of them..." This made his eyes widen as he shouted, "You learned the Flying Thunder God Jutsu!"

I rubbed the back of my neck with embarrassment as Fukagu ran at me and started doing Taijutsu with me which went on for a few minutes which resulted in us getting tired.

I made the sign for the Multi Shadow clone Jutsu as we they ran at him and started doing Taijutsu which made do a Fireball Jutsu to destroy them

We stood a few feet from each other, panting as I heard clapping coming from the Hokage for which we turned to look at him as he smiled at us.

He looked at me when he stopped clapping, "Alright, lets go to my office to talk about the match..." I nodded as we all walked back to the office and Lord Hokage talked to me.

"Well Minato, your Taijutsu and Ninjutsu is at the top of the records and you have good stratigies. I promote you, Minato Namikaze, to Jounin. Congradulations!"

I smiled as I took the certificarte and vest and I put on the vest over my blue jumpsuit. The Hokage smiled, "It looks like it was meant for you!"

Kushina nodded, ''Oh yea! Now you look like a man!" I laughed as the Hokage started to speak, "Now Minato, I have a proposal for you."

I looked confused, but I stayed quiet, listening to what he had to say. "I was thinking that you could be a good teacher for a Genin team, so I was thinking that I could give you a team when they graduate this year!"

This shocked me as I thought about it for a little bit, but then I got an idea. "I will gladly take your position, but... I was wondering if I could help out another team already in process."

Lord Hokage closed his eyes and hummed then asked what team he had in mind for which a tiny blush came onto my face, but I kept it cool.

"I would like to join Luna Ciela's team to be a second sensei on their team." He smiled, "Ah, Luna Ciela huh. She was your teammate six years ago, so you know she thinks. I think that I can allow that. It will be done."

I thrust my fist into the air with a smile and shouted, "Yes!", happy to know that I will be Luna all the time now.

Everyone laughed, except Fukagu, at my happiness which made me blush at the shout out I did. When Lord Hokage stopped laughing, he spoke.

"I will call her and her team here immediately... I am guessing that you would like to see her and her team?" I nodded as he called an Anbu to bring her team here.

Once he left, I turned to Kushina and asked her about Luna and what I should know about her. She hummed, thinking then she answered.

"Well, you already know that she has a Genin team... Oh! She adoptive two of the kids on her Genin team, so she is nowe a mother of two children! I believe that she adopted them about three years ago, so a year after she woke up!"

This shocked me, not knowing that Luna is now a mother to two children. I smiled though, happy that she still has her kind and caring nature.

"She also has the ability to control light and make weapons, shields, and armor out of it. I think that has to do with her True Angel nature."

I nodded, astounded by the way she can control light by her own will. I would like to see her do it some time.

Just then, there was a knock on the door, and the Hokage said for the person to come in for which I saw that it was the kids before who were training with Luna who came in first then Luna came in after them.

Luna and I stared at each other for a few seconds before Kushina put an arm around me and said, "Look Luna! Look who came back to the village after all these years!"

Luna's eyes widen as she walked over to me, slowly, and put a hand on my cheek. I smiled, leaning into her cheek as I said hello to her which made a tear fall from her right eye.

I got frantic and started freaking out, asking why she was crying which made her laugh as she clutched her sides from the laughter.

I was confused which made her stop laughing and she put my arms around me, saying hello to me. "I can't believe it! You're home! You're finally home... What took you so long!"

She pulled away when she asked that question for which I rubbed the back of my head, "Oh you know, a lot of training, stuff like that."

She smiled and shook her head as I heard a girls voice speak, "Luna-sensei? Who's that?" She took my arm and turned towards her team and spoke, "Team, this is Minato Namikaze... He was my teammate a few years ago, and he just got back from a six year training trip."

I waved to them for which two of them waved back, but the other one just scoffed which made me confused. We heard the Hokage cough so we turned to him as Luna stood up straight and said his name, telling him that she was waiting for instructions.

"Luna, Minato has come to my attention that he would like to join your team as a co. Sensei. The decision is up to you to accept or not."

I hummed as she turned to her team with a smile, "Well kids, what do you think?" The one with the silver hair spoke, "As long as he's strong then I don't care."

She nodded, "That's one vote for yes, so what do you two think?" The one with the orange goggles gave her a thumbs up, saying that since I was important to her, he said yes, and the brown haired girl nodded with him.

Luna nodded as she turned back to the Hokage and nodded, "It is also a yes from me, so we will gladly add him to the team."

He nodded as he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it then stamped it and handed to Luna, saying that he was officially the second sensei for team seven.

He then said that we were dismissed for which we all nodded and Kushina said that she was going to go get some training done and Master said that he was going to get some research done for which we nodded.

The team and I walked to the training ground then the students stood in front of us while Luna and I both sat on a boulder.

Luna clapped her hands, "Alright, since we have someone new on our team so we will reintroduce ourselves, starting with you Kakashi..."

He nodded as he looked at me, "Hn, I'm Kakashi Hatake Ceila, age ten, rank Genin. My hobbies are training, and missions. My dislikes are people who do not follow the rules and who are weak. My dream is to make it into Anbu."

I was shocked by the coldness in his voice, but I could guess why he was like that. Since he was a Hatake, his father was Sakumo Hatake who committed suicide when he was five.

Luna smiled then looked at the girl in the middle, telling her to speak, " Hi, my name is Rin Nohara Ciela, age ten, rank Genin. My hobbies are reading, drawing, hanging out with my mom, and mom helping me with training. My dislikes...well... I do not think I have any. My dream for the future is to become the best medic with medical ninjutsu like Lady Tsunade!"

I see Luna smile sweetly at Rin which I thought was sweet that she loves her. I guessed that she called Luna, mom, that she was one of the kids that Luna adopted.

Luna looked over at the boy with goggles and told him to speak, " Cool! My name is Obito Uchiha, age ten, rank Genin! My hobbies are training, hanging out with the Uchiha in my family and pranking. My dislikes are people who look down on people just because they are not like them or not as strong as them, and Kakashi! My dream for the future is to become the next hokage of the leaf village!"

I was shocked by his dream because that was my dream as well which made me like the team even more because one of the students shares my dream.

Luna cleared her throat and started to introduce herself, "Alright, my name is Luna Ciela, age twenty, rank Jounin. My hobbies are reading, training with my team, singing and listening to music, and flying. My dislikes are people who hurt my precious people, and those who think weak people should not be shinobi. My dream for the future is to show others that teamwork is the most important thing in training!"

I smiled at Luna, happy to know that she was still her happy, cheerful self that she was when she was younger.

She looked over at me for me to introduce myself for which I smiled at the Genin, "My name is Minato Namikaze, age twenty, rank Jounin. My hobbies are reading, training, and developing new jutsus. I dislike those who hurt the ones I love. My dream for the future is to protect my precious people!"

Luna nodded at me as she clapped her hands and told everyone to work on their Chakra by climbing up trees without hands like they were doing earlier.

They nodded as they ran to their trees and started training for which we both watched them train. I looked over to Luna to see that her wings weren't showing, but I remembered that she said that she liked flying so I asked her about it.

She turned to me when I asked her about it and she gave me a smile, "Oh that? Kushina taught a sealing formula that seals my wings into my back and I use a hand sign to make them appear!"

I made on O shape with my mouth which made her giggle and we continued to talk about things and watched the Genin train.

"So, Kushina told me that you adopted two kids on your team, right?" She nodded as she pointed at the kids, "The girl in the brown hair, Rin Nohara, I adopted her first, three years ago. Then the silver haired, Kakashi Hatake, I adopted him three months after Rin."

I nodded as I asked her what made her adopt the kids in the first place for which she looked over at the kids and spoke, "I first adopted Rin when I was getting lonely at home and wanted someone to take care of so I went to the Orphanage and saw her and I immediately had the urge to protect her."

I nodded as she spoke about her other kid, "Now Kakashi, Lord Third was the one who told me to adopt him after what happened to his father. He didn't accept me at first, but after a while, like, a year ago, he started calling me mother."

I smiled sweetly at her as I spoke, "You really are a kind-hearted person Luna." She looked down while blushing, saying thank you.

She looked up at the sky to see that it was nightfall, so she called the kids over and told them that it was time to go home for which Obito gave her a thumbs up.

She laughed and rubbed his head, saying goodnight to him then she turned to her kids, telling them to be home before ten for which they both nodded and ran off.

I then ran up to Luna and asked her if I could take her out to dinner or walk her home for which she nodded and spoke, "You can take me home if you want to."

I nodded as we started to walk out of the training ground. Luna told me that she lived in a house down Redwood Road for which I nodded and we walked down that road.

When we got to the park, I looked down at her hand to see that it was just hanging there which made my hand unconsciously grab hers which made her look up at me.

She smiled and grabbed my hand as she looked in front of her as we held hands and walked to her house.

Once we got to her house, I saw that there was a lot of stairs that went up to her white house with a red roof that also had a castle like tower connected to the side.

She looked at me, with our hands still connected, and she thanked me for walking her home. What shocked me is when she kissed me on the cheek then let go of my hand and walked up the stairs to her house then walked in through her door.

I touched my cheek then smiled... She kissed me... It was on the cheek, but she still kissed me! I jumped and shouted, "Yes!" into the air then happily jumped on top of the roofs, getting to my house quickly.

Once I got to my house, I saw that all the dust cleared from the window's being open. I jumped onto my bed with a silly smile on my face as I went into a slumber, still in my clothes, thinking of my love...

Luna...

Hey Guys!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	13. Chapter 12: A New Relationship

(Naruto's Point Of View)

Sakura and I both looked shocked by the what he heard in the book by Kakashi-sensei being adopted by Luna as well as her being his sensei.

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment then spoke, "I bet you both are looking at me like that because you now know that I was the adoptive son of Luna, right?"

We both nodded which made him sigh as he started to explain, "Well, like Minato said in his diary, Luna adopted me after my father past away and it took me a few years to accept her to be my parent, but I finally decided that she loved me enough to show me care and love like a parent should."

Sakura nodded then looked sad, "Your father... He committed suicide, right?" He nodded which made her answer, "I'm sorry, sensei..."

He shook his head, "It was his choice and I got over it a while ago, you don't need to apologize." She nodded as I smiled looking at the diary then back at Sensei, "If Luna really is my mom, then does that make you my brother Sensei?"

He laughed, "I guess it would..." This made me laugh, happy to know that I might have a brother then I picked up my journal and looked over my writing while writing in a new entry.

Entry #1

1\. His dad wanted to be the next Hokage.

2\. He was on a team with Pervy Sage and Kushina Uzumaki (possible mom).

3\. They passed the bell test.

4\. My Dad saved Kushina from a kidnapping.

I was happy that my dad was able to save Kushina even though he had found a new love, Luna...

Entry #2

1\. Kushina gets mad easily.

2\. There was a girl in Konoha prison named Luna Ceila.

3\. Luna had a disorder called Multiple personality disorder.

4\. My dad got her out of her cell

The ability to get someone, like Luna, out of her cell took guts because of how scary her Chakra was.

Entry #3

1\. Pervy Sage put a seal on her to block out the shadow named Kage.

2\. They head to her old village.

3\. My dad thinks about Luna's personalities.

Its funny to know that my dad was interested in Luna before he figured out he loved her... I guess that is just how love works.

Entry #4

1\. Luna had a sister and a mother and father who were killed in the rampage.

2\. Luna is a really good singer.

3\. Kushina ships my father and Luna.

4\. Luna has the ability to control light and has white chakra.

5\. Luna is the True Angel?

I thought it was cute that Kushina shipped my father and Luna... A part of me hopes that Luna is my mother other than Kushina.

Entry #5

1\. Fukgaku Uchiha was my fathers rival.

2\. My father is in love with Luna

3\. Luna has good chakra control.

4\. Luna learned to dodge in the prison.

5\. Luna becomes part of Team Jiraiya.

Looking at the top bullet point, I see that my dad also had a rivalry... And I think that it is with Sasuke's dad if I am not mistaken.

Entry #6

1\. Luna did her first D-Rank mission.

2\. Haipa told my dad about a deep thought from her personalities.

3\. Odayaka is like a Nara with green eyes.

4\. Kushina is not good at written tests.

5\. The second exam is different with less people.

6\. My dad saw an image of Luna on a rampage.

It was interesting about her eyes changing when a different personality was active.

Entry #7

1\. You do the second exam of the Chunin Exams on your own when there is less people.

2\. A squad was staring and go after Luna.

3\. Orochimaru is after Luna.

4\. Luna is a fast healer like I am.

5\. My father makes a promise to protect Luna.

I'm happy that my father had made a promise to protect the one closest to him because that is what I have promised as well.

Entry #8

1\. Less people equal less battles.

2\. Kushina vs. Luna.

3\. Luna wins her battle.

4\. My father vs. Fukagu.

5\. My father wins his battle.

6\. My father and Luna become Chunin's.

Entry #9

1\. They went on their first C-Rank mission.

2\. Kenta was flirty with Luna.

3\. Kenta is suspicious.

4\. Kenta said that Luna was going to be his wife.

Entry #10

1\. They made it their destination of The Islands country.

2\. Luna admits her love to my father.

3\. Luna is kidnapped by Orochimaru.

4\. My father admits his love to Luna

5\. Kushina and my father leave to find Luna.

Entry #11

1\. They found Orochimaru's hideout where Pervy Sage was standing in front of.

2\. They found Luna where she was screaming in pain.

3\. They got took down by Orochimaru.

4\. Luna took down Orochimaru.

5\. Luna went into a coma.

6\. My father went on a training trip with Pervy Sage.

Entry #12

1\. My father came back to the village six years later

2\. My father finds out that Luna has a Genin team

3\. My father becomes a Jounin by fighting Fugaku.

4\. Kakashi-sensei is adoptive son of Luna.

5\. My father became a sensei for team seven.

6\. Luna kissed my fathers cheek.

I looked at my last entry with a smile because it looked like things were looking up for my father. I put down the journal and picked up the Diary and started to read.

September 1, 595 ASD:

"It has been two months since I have started being the co. Sensei for team seven which has been the best experience of my life!"

(Minato's Point Of View)

It has been two months since I have started being the co. Sensei for team seven which has been the best experience of my life!

Working with the kids and Luna has made me the happiest man in the village! Seeing the Genin grow to be grown up ninja is an exciting thing to watch.

Spending time with Luna has made me realize the more that I love her everyday that passes by. I wish I knew the right moment to tell her that I love her.

A week ago, we just went on a C-Rank mission with the whole team to escort Rain ninja who are going to deliver a secret scroll to their country.

The mission was successful but what Luna, Kakashi, and I figured out was that we were delivering the fake scroll while another team was delivering the real scroll.

As of this moment, we were in the Hokage's Office, discussing about future plans with the team. The Hokage put his hands together and spoke.

"Well, I have already discussed to the other Genin teams and some have accepted and others declined." Luna and I looked at each other then looked back to the Hokage, waiting for what he was going to tell us.

"The Chunin Exams are happening tomorrow and I am letting all of the Genin's have a chance of doing these exams. It's only the Leaf Village doing these exams so no other villages will be doing it with us this year. It is both of your choice to let your Genin participate."

We turned to look at each other for which we nodded then we looked back to the Hokage and Luna spoke, "I Luna Ciela and Minato Namikaze let our students participate in the Chunin Exams."

He nodded then wrote something on a slips of paper then handed them to Luna then we were dismissed to tell our students.

We left to the bridge in the park to see that our three students were waiting for which when Obito saw us, he shouted at us for being later then him which made us laugh nervously.

Luna pulled out three slips as I told them what was going on, "We entered the three of you into the Chunin Exams so you guys could be promoted to Chunin."

This made Obito happy as he ran up to me and hugged my waist, saying thank you which made me nervously laugh as I rubbed his head, making him let go.

Luna passed out the slips of paper and told them that they had to get them signed by there guardian for them to be accepted into the exams.

Rin asked when they were being held for which I rubbed the back of my head and said that they were being held tomorrow which made Obito and Rin make their mouths open wide.

"Tomorrow! We don't have enough time to prepare!" Luna shook her head and put a hand on their shoulders, "I know that this is going to be hard for you three, but I know that you can do it! I believe in all of you!"

They smiled at her, I even see that Kakashi was a little cheered up. The kids all left to probably do some training or something else while we just watched them run away from us.

I turned to Luna to see that she has a soft smile while she watched them run the opposite direction. I reached down and grabbed her hand which made her look at me.

I smiled as I looked forward watching them run away, while still holding her hand. "You really love them, don't you... I can tell by the way you look at them."

I hummed as she look forward, even though we couldn't see them anymore, she smiled. "You're right... I don't know what I could do without them... I am really glad that you are on the team as well."

Looking confused, I asked her what she meant so she looked up at me and smiled, "Because I don't know what I could do without you... The past four years has been hard without you."

My eyes softened, knowing that she was only awake for the four years that I was gone. I felt like it was my fault for leaving making it harder for her, especially when she woke up from her coma.

I decided to stay quiet and listen to what she had to say.

She stayed quiet until she let go of my hand then turned towards me with determination in her eyes. "I want you to fight me!"

I looked shocked at her and I asked if she really wanted that and she nodded, "I am sure that Kushina told you about when I woke up, I wanted to fight you, right!?"

I sighed and smiled, asking her where we were going to have are spar and she said that we should do it at the training ground where we train the kids for which I nodded.

We walked over to the training ground and stood a few feet away from each other. I started stretching as I watched her crack her knuckles then put on her black gloves.

I then stood up, after doing my stretches, and looked at Luna and asked her again if she really wanted to fight and she nodded which made me sigh once more.

I went into a fighting position and so did Luna as we both just stared at each other, waiting for one of us to make the first move.

Then, Luna brought her fist up and punched the ground, making huge cracks form in the ground and dust was brought into the air so I couldn't see anything.

I was shocked by the strength that she has acquired by the past six or four years, but this also made me more excited to fight her.

I couldn't see anything from the dust being in the air, so I put my finger on the ground and started to feel around for her chakra, and I could feel that... She was right behind me!"

I hurry and brought out my special kunai and blocked her attack of a katana of white light. I was shocked to look at her to see that she was using her light abilities to attack me... She was serious.

We jumped away from each other as I look at her sword made of light which made my face move into awe. "So that's your special attack... Your ability to use light is amazing."

She smiled kindly, "Thank you! It took awhile to be able to control it... I really have been wanting to show you ever since I acquired it..."

I hummed and smiled, "So that's what you wanted to fight me..." She scratched the back of her head like I do, "Sorry, ya know..."

I raised up and eyebrow and spoke, "Ya know... isn't that the thing that Kushina always says?" She smiled awkwardly, "Well, I may use it a lot now as well..."

I laughed and shook my head as the white light sword disappeared into thin air and she lunged at me and we started to do Taijutsu.

She tried kicking me in the side but I caught her ankle for which she swung herself upwards and tried to down kick her foot into my head.

I caught her ankle with her other foot for which she twisted her body, making me release her as she does a hand stand and flipped herself up to make her stand.

I smiled, "I see, you have gotten better since I have been gone, huh? You really are a Jounin!" She softly giggled which made me blush but stopped when she jumped and tried to kick me, but I blocked her.

Blocking her, she jumped high into the air and I see something grow from her back... It was her wings! They were bigger then they were when I last saw them, probably because she grew as well.

They were now at least three times her size which made me look at her as the sun made her sparkle in the sunlight. She truly was an angel...

I see her make a bow like structure in her hands which made my eyes widen as she started thrusting arrows at me for which I threw my special kunai and teleport to it.

She then swooped down with the katana from before and started slashing me for which I jumped away and I see her land on the ground a few feet away from me.

I heard a boys voice saying that something was so cool so we turned to see our students running at us while Obito was shouting at us, saying that our battle was so cool.

Rin and Kakashi were following after him as they came up to us with shocked looks on their faces.

Obito came up to us and started petting Luna's wings as he spoke, "We have only seen your wings a few time Luna-sensei! It's so cool to see them in battle!"

She giggled as Rin then came up to me with stars in her eyes, "And that was cool to watch you Minato-sensei! You move at the speed of light!"

I rubbed the back of my neck in embarrassment as Obito then climbed onto Luna's back and started laughing, "This is so cool to see our sensei's fight! I want to see more! More!"

Luna laughed as she grabbed Obito off her back and put him on the ground then knelled down to their level and spoke, "So what do you kids need from us?"

Kakashi and Rin both pulled out their slips for the Chunin and Obito pointed to them, "Your their guardian, Luna-sensei! You have to sign them!"

She nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her head then put a hand on both of her kids shoulders and said that they could go back to the house to get them signed.

Luna turned back to me and spoke, "You can come with us if you want... You haven't been in my house since you have been back so I bet you would like to see it..."

I smiled and nodded as the five of us all walked back to her house which was a nice thing to watch because I watched as Kakashi and Rin both grabbed her hands so they walked together like a family.

I smiled at them until I looked down at the Uchiha who was walking next to me who looked at the family with envy which made me look at him with soft eyes.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder which made him look up at me as I rubbed his head in a family loving way which made tears come into his eyes.

I heard Rin's voice calling us so we looked up to see Rin waving at us while Kakashi and Luna are waiting for us in front of the us.

I released Obito and told him to catch to her which made him smile as he ran up to her and started talking to her as I walked up to Luna as she smiled up at me then smiled at the kids who ran up the stairs into her house.

"Thank you for doing that... With Obito..." I hummed as I watched them go into the door, "hmm, he seemed like he needed some comfort."

She looked up at me with soft eyes, "You really are a family man, aren't you?" I laughed, "I do have a soft spot for children..."

We heard Obito and Rin calling for us which made Luna laughed as she grabbed my arm and started running towards the house while still laughing.

I looked up at the children to see them smiling, except Kakashi who just has his eyes closed... Seeing Luna laughing with the children... This was the life for me...

We made it into the house and I looked around at the inside of the house to see that to the side was a living room and in front was a kitchen table with the kitchen behind a doorway.

All in all, it was a big and beautiful house. I looked around the living room to see pictures of Rin and Kakashi, when they were young, and Luna next to them.

The rest of the pictures were with the who team when they were only starting out as a team. I stared at a specific picture which showed our team six years ago which was next to the picture of the five of them in team seven.

I smiled lovingly at them until I heard Luna speak, "Okay kids, I just need to go get a pen from my room, I will be right back!"

I turned around to see that the kids were looking intently at me, even Kakashi, like they wanted to ask me something. I rubbed the back of my head, embarrassed, and asked what they wanted.

Rin leaned forward while she sat on the cough... "So..." I looked to my right and left quickly then knelled down to their level and asked, "So... What?"

Obito jumped to my side and started to shake my arm, "So! Do you love her! Do you love Luna-sensei!" This made my cheeks darken red as I stood up, jumbling my words as I heard Kakashi scoff.

"If you love her, then just say it. Don't be a baby about it." The three of them walked closer to me, asking me if I liked her over and over which broke me.

I brought my head up and shouted, "Yes! I love her! I love her so much!" They looked satisfied as I heard a giggle which made me look in front of me to see Luna who was covering her mouth while giggling which made me burn a dark red.

I jumbled my words, trying to explain what was going on for which she walked up to me, the kids getting out of the way, and she kissed my cheek like she did two months ago.

"You're cute..." She said with a smile as she went over to the desk and said that they would sign Kakashi's and Rin's papers.

They ran over to her as I stood there with steam coming out of my ears and a dark blush on my face. I shook my head, then looked down, thinking.

'I... I have to tell her... Tell I love her... Face to face...' I looked to see the kids going up stairs, probably to hang out with together... This was a good time to tell her... But not here...

I looked outside to see that it was night and the moon was shining out which I knew was the best part to go outside with her.

"Luna..." She turned to me with a smile and hummed then cocked her head to the side. My face blushed once more as I coughed it down then I walked over at her and looked down at her.

"Would you... Like to go on a walk..." She blinks a bit then I see a faint blush on her face as she nodded then smiled. "Let me just go tell the kids, then we can go..."

I nodded as she walked up the stairs then a few minutes later, she came back down with a smile and said that they could go. We put on our shoes then we started walking until we got to a pond.

I see her looking on the pond while her hair was shining from the moon light. I looked at her with awe, looking at her with admiration.

Then I sighed and took her hand which made her look at turn to me, looking at me with curiousity as I took her other hand and looked straight into eyes.

"Luna... I have known you ever since I got you out of that cell eight years ago... That was the best day of my life... Meeting you for the first time... I wish that I was able to get you out sooner..."

She looked at me with soft eyes as I continued, "Luna... Since I have been with you when we were younger and these past two months... It has been the most amazing I have had! With all the time I have spent with you, I have realized that... I love you."

This made her eyes widen as I continued to speak, "With Kakashi, Rin, and Obito... I can tell all the love that you put into taking care of them. With Kakashi and Rin, I know that it is rough in the orphanage or living alone."

I took a breathe in then spoke, "You are the most amazing, beautiful... I can even see having a family with you... You're perfect."

She looked down with a blush, "I'm no where near perfect..." I shook my head, "That's a lie, Luna... You may not believe it, but I do."

I cupped her chin, making her look at me, as I rubbed my thumb against her lips. "Man... I could just kiss you..."

I leaned down and captured her lips onto mine for which she was shocked for a second then she melted into it, deepening the kiss.

Luna slowly wrapped her arms around my neck while I wrapped my arms around her slim waist. I felt a bunch of emotions, kissing her, but the top emotion was love... Love for her.

We broke away for air for which we were both panting as we put our foreheads together and I heard Luna giggled then she spoke, "So are we... Together..."

I softly laughed as I took her in my arms, "As long as you want to be..." She laughed then came out of my grip and smiled, "I would like that... I would like that a lot..."

We both laughed as we heard people a few feet away from us yelling and cheering which made us look to see Master Jiraiya, Kushina, and the kids cheering for us.

They ran over to us as we see that Rin had hearts in her eyes, "That was amazing! So you two are together now, right?!" I gripped her waist from the side as I spoke, "I think we are going to do just fine..."

She looked up at me, smiling as Kushina took Luna's hands and started rambling to her as Master took me into a headlock and spoke, "To score a point on Luna! Great job my little student!"

I looked over at Luna to see her talking to Kushina and the kids which made me smile at the sight and nodded, "I really did score, didn't I..."

I knew that spending my Luna and the kids was the best choice that I have ever made.

Hey Guys!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	14. Chapter 13: The Lost Tower

(Naruto Uzumaki Love Story)

I smiled as I finished the passage, happy to know that Luna and my father got together. I looked over to see Sakura smiling and Kakashi-sensei having a thoughtful look on his face.

I pick up the journal and I picked up my journal and looked over my writing while writing in a new entry.

Entry #1

1\. His dad wanted to be the next Hokage.

2\. He was on a team with Pervy Sage and Kushina Uzumaki (possible mom).

3\. They passed the bell test.

4\. My Dad saved Kushina from a kidnapping.

I was happy that my dad was able to save Kushina even though he had found a new love, Luna...

Entry #2

1\. Kushina gets mad easily.

2\. There was a girl in Konoha prison named Luna Ceila.

3\. Luna had a disorder called Multiple personality disorder.

4\. My dad got her out of her cell

The ability to get someone, like Luna, out of her cell took guts because of how scary her Chakra was.

Entry #3

1\. Pervy Sage put a seal on her to block out the shadow named Kage.

2\. They head to her old village.

3\. My dad thinks about Luna's personalities.

Its funny to know that my dad was interested in Luna before he figured out he loved her... I guess that is just how love works.

Entry #4

1\. Luna had a sister and a mother and father who were killed in the rampage.

2\. Luna is a really good singer.

3\. Kushina ships my father and Luna.

4\. Luna has the ability to control light and has white chakra.

5\. Luna is the True Angel?

I thought it was cute that Kushina shipped my father and Luna... A part of me hopes that Luna is my mother other than Kushina.

Entry #5

1\. Fukgaku Uchiha was my fathers rival.

2\. My father is in love with Luna

3\. Luna has good chakra control.

4\. Luna learned to dodge in the prison.

5\. Luna becomes part of Team Jiraiya.

Looking at the top bullet point, I see that my dad also had a rivalry... And I think that it is with Sasuke's dad if I am not mistaken.

Entry #6

1\. Luna did her first D-Rank mission.

2\. Haipa told my dad about a deep thought from her personalities.

3\. Odayaka is like a Nara with green eyes.

4\. Kushina is not good at written tests.

5\. The second exam is different with less people.

6\. My dad saw an image of Luna on a rampage.

It was interesting about her eyes changing when a different personality was active.

Entry #7

1\. You do the second exam of the Chunin Exams on your own when there is less people.

2\. A squad was staring and go after Luna.

3\. Orochimaru is after Luna.

4\. Luna is a fast healer like I am.

5\. My father makes a promise to protect Luna.

I'm happy that my father had made a promise to protect the one closest to him because that is what I have promised as well.

Entry #8

1\. Less people equal less battles.

2\. Kushina vs. Luna.

3\. Luna wins her battle.

4\. My father vs. Fukagu.

5\. My father wins his battle.

6\. My father and Luna become Chunin's.

Entry #9

1\. They went on their first C-Rank mission.

2\. Kenta was flirty with Luna.

3\. Kenta is suspicious.

4\. Kenta said that Luna was going to be his wife.

Entry #10

1\. They made it their destination of The Islands country.

2\. Luna admits her love to my father.

3\. Luna is kidnapped by Orochimaru.

4\. My father admits his love to Luna

5\. Kushina and my father leave to find Luna.

Entry #11

1\. They found Orochimaru's hideout where Pervy Sage was standing in front of.

2\. They found Luna where she was screaming in pain.

3\. They got took down by Orochimaru.

4\. Luna took down Orochimaru.

5\. Luna went into a coma.

6\. My father went on a training trip with Pervy Sage.

Entry #12

1\. My father came back to the village six years later

2\. My father finds out that Luna has a Genin team

3\. My father becomes a Jounin by fighting Fugaku.

4\. Kakashi-sensei is adoptive son of Luna.

5\. My father became a sensei for team seven.

6\. Luna kissed my fathers cheek.

Entry #13

1\. Spent two months with team seven.

2\. Luna and my father have a battle where the team watches them from afar.

3\. My father admits his love to the kids.

4\. My father admits his love to Luna.

5\. Luna and my father become a couple.

I looked at my last entry with a smile because it looked like things were looking up for my father. I put down the journal and picked up the Diary and started to read.

October 22, 595:

"As of right now, I was looking for my student, Kakashi Hatake, to bring him on a mission with Luna and I plus Shibi and Choza..."

(Minato Point Of View)

As of right now, I was looking for my student, Kakashi Hatake, to bring him on a mission with Luna and I plus Shibi and Choza.

Our mission is to Loran where we are supposed to protect the Queen named Sara who is being manipulated by a man named Mukade.

I was at the new noodle shop that just barely opened a few days ago and everyone was in line to get some Ramen so I thought that Kakashi would be here.

I started looking around until Master came up to me and started to talk to me, asking me to come with him so I complied and followed him to a path way.

He showed me the Rasengan that I made during my six years of training and I was shocked to see him able to do it but I told him that I was busy so I left him hanging.

I walked back to the Ramen shop to find Kakashi staring me as I wore my A-Rank mission clothes so he ran up to me and asked me if it was a mission for which I nodded and I told him to get ready.

My team and I were ready to get going on our mission for which we started running for a few days and rested during the nights but ran all day.

We finally made it to a cliff that was close to Loran where we could look out and see the beautfiul city that was before us.

Kakashi asked what he was going to be doing on this mission for which Luna put a hand on his shoulder as I smiled at them and spoke, "I need you for something special, you think that you can do it for me?"

He nodded as I nodded back then looked back at the city and said that it was time for us to head out for which we put on our masks that Lord Third gave to us for the city not know who we were.

Once we got into the city, we were jumping around until Luna suddenly stopped so we stopped as well and looked at her.

"What's wrong Luna?" She took off her mask and looked straight at me. "You feel that Chakra, don't you... It's your Chakra, plus mine..."

I took my eyes widen as I took my mask off and I put my finger on the ground and started to feel around to finally sense what she was talking about.

It was a boy's Chakra that had a small sense on my and Luna's Chakra... What shocked me the most was when I felt the Nine Tails Chakra mixed in it as well.

I suddenly felt other Chakra's around him which meant that he was surrounded so I hurry and stood and put my mask back on and said, "I will go get him... You destroy the ninja's surrounding him."

Luna nodded as she put her mask back on and we both jumped away. I watched as the boy fell through a building and was hurt by the puppets that were coming after him.

I hurry and jumped down and grabbed the boy and got him out of that situation as my team took care of the puppets. I brought him on top of a building as he spoke.

"I have never seen puppets like that..." I nodded, "It seem that they are powered by Chakra from the lay-line." He asked who we were for which I look over at his headband.

"Your a hidden leaf shinobi?" He nodded as I pulled my mask down a little bit to show that I was from the Hidden Leaf village as well.

I looked over and winced, angered at myself for letting him get hurt so I told him that we needed to treat his wound as I took his arm and put it around my shoulder and brought him to a safe location.

I disenfected the wound and put a bandage around it as he asked me a question, "You didn't answer my question from before, who are you?"

I looked at him, "Sorry, I can't tell you that." He looked over at me, "Then, can you at least tell me where we are?" I told him that we were at Loran which shocked him which confirmed my suspicion.

Like Mukade, he must have come from the future, at least twenty years from now for which I spoke, "We can't go into all the details, but the short version is that we are here because we have a mission to complete."

I stood up and walked over to Luna and my team, "We need you to leave the city before its done. I can tell you more then. Look, you can find the main gate if you turn left over there."

I looked over to him, asking if I had his promise then we jumped away.

We landed next to the parade that was happening in the middle of the city and we take off our masks and I look over to see that Luna had tears streaming down her eyes as she spoke.

"My little boy... Here... In this timeline..." I walked over to her and wiped away her tears as I smiled, "I think you mean our little boy..."

She nodded as she wiped away the rest of her tears then looked up at me and smiled, "I love you, Minato..." I creased her cheek, saying I loved her as well.

I heard Choza speak, "Hey, isn't that the boy from before?" I looked over at the building in the distance to see the boy standing and watching the parade which made me shake my head, upset that he didn't listen to my orders.

I then looked over to see that the Queen fell and we were about to go get her, but the boy catched her before us and safely landed on the ground but fell over from his wound.

We put our masks back on as I looked over at Kakashi and told him his mission then he left to do just that as the four of us jumped down and confronted the boy.

I told him that he didn't keep his promise as he stood up in shock, "Hey! I had no choice... I saw that girl fall from the tower, what was I supposed to do.

The Queen stood up as well, "Excuse me! Just who are you people!" I heard the boy gasp, "Wait a minute! Don't tell me that you are here to assassinate her!"

The boy ran straight for me for which he jumped, but I caught him in a headlock with my special kunai at his throat as I spoke, "Hold on... Just relax... Don't get the wrong idea... Were here to protect the queen too."

We decided to take the boy and the Queen to a safe place where we could talk about this freely for which the boy started talking first.

"Puppet attacks out of no where... The ruins of Loran turning into this amazing city... I don't have any clue what is going on here... If you know something, then please, guys, just tell us..."

The four of us looked at each other then nodded as the I turned to him speaking, "I guess it can't be helped... I hate to do this, and I can't tell you guys everything, but I will tell you both what you need to know..."

We took off our masks so I could now see that there was Choza Akimichi and Shibi Aburame where the other two behind there masks, and that the other two were me and Luna which the boy just stared at us.

I continued, "The Leaf Village sent us here on a top secret mission... You are right, though, this isn't the Rouran that you both know... But if my guess of this is correct, you both came from Loran from the future."

I spoke once more, "I didn't want to tell you anything because if someone from the future alters something in this era, the events of history could be drastically changed... This is roughly twenty years before your own time, and another shinobi from your time came here six years ago... Like you guys, he randomly found himself here, his name is Mukade..."

The boy then started to freak out because he were after the same guy, so he didn't get what was going on at all which made Luna giggle at his actions.

I looked at him and spoke, "Please... just tell us what happened to you both... We will start from there, maybe we will learn something..."

He looked at me and nodded, "The four of us... We followed Mukade to the Lay Line... But before we could get to him, he absorbed the Jutsu formula into his body... And then..."

I finished what he was saying, "Both you and Mukade must have somehow been carried back in time with the transportation technique..."

He shook his head, "I still don't really get it... Does that mean that we can never go back home?" I hummed, "You said that he absored the sealing technique into his body,. right? Maybe if you defeat Mukade, time will correct itself and it will turn into the future."

The boy then smiled, "You think so!" I just stared at them, "I'm not sure... But either way, we must bring Mukade down or all of time will be disrupted."

The boy then ran up to me, "Wait! I remember now! I knew it! That's why you look familiar! You look like the mountain side image of the Fourth Hokage!"

This shocked me, thinking of how my dream came true and I became the Fourth Hokage, but I knew that if I asked more, it would disrupt the timeline so I didn't say anything.

Shibi then looked at the boy, "Now that is a funny thing to say, there have only been three Hokage in the village up till now..." Choze folded his arms, "But they came from the future, it's a different now for them!"

I smiled and spoke, "That's enough about the future... The power of the Lay Line is deep underground of Loran... Mukade is using that power to make fordable puppet soilders."

That reminded him about what Mukade said about the puppet soilders, but right when he was going to say something, the queen spoke up.

"That's enough! Stop speaking such lies! It wasn't some evil shinobi named Mukade who appeared in the city six years ago, it was a good man named Anrokuzan! And today, Anrokuzan works as my minister and has faithfully carried out my mother's wishes... He loves peace, he would never develop military weapons, and I won't you speaking ill of him!"

I spoke up, "I beg your pardon, you majesty... I don't mean to upset you, but this man has been deceiving you..." This made her gasp, "I refuse to believe such tales! In fact, if it's anyone to be suspicious, it's you!"

She pointed at Naru then started to walk away for which I asked her where she was going. She answered, "I am going to go ask him this myself..."

The Queen then ran off as the boy walked a few feet forward as Minato spoke, "I think that we should split up... You stay with Queen Sara, and keep her safe."

Naru sighed, "Look, I don't mind guarding Sara at all... But our real mission is to capture Mukade... This entire mess got started because my team let him get away in the first place!"

I shook his head, "It would be faster if we looked for him because we are familiar with this city, besides, we can't include you in a mission that is already in progress... You should know that since you are a hidden leaf shinobi... Plus, protect Sara is equally important..."

He put a hand behind his head and said that he would do it as I pulled out one of my special kunai and gave one to him, "I had this made special for me, but you hang on to it for now, and if you are ever in need, I will come to your aid immediately."

He tried to ask me a question for which I told him to go find Queen Sara for which he just stared at me then nodded and ran off after the Queen.

We then teleport to a safe distance as Luna looked at me, "Minato... He didn't recognize us... Did... Did something happen to us?"

I hummed, "I don't know... And it's best if we don't find out, for the sake of our timeline." She nodded sadly and I pulled her into my arms and told her that everything was going to be okay.

She nodded as I then let go and looked at my team, "Okay, our first priority is to find Mukade, look for anything suspicious, but we will stay as a group, got it?"

The three of them nodded as we all ran around the city to see if we could find Mukade.

**********Time skip brought to you by going to reading class in the summer**********

We have been looking around for about an hour until Luna stopped so we looked at her for which she told us that she felt strong Chakra coming from below us.

She said that it felt like the Nine Tails Chakra which made my eyes widen as we put our masks back on and we followed Luna underground where we found the boy and the Queen being surrounded by a really big puppet that Luna said was Mukade.

We jumped down and threw away our masks as I said that our plan worked as I remember what I told Kakashi to do which was to blow up the puppet supply line.

I looked back to the boy and told him to get Queen Sara to safety as he told her what to do then made a Jutsu that I couldn't make out as he aimed it at Mukade which thrust him at the wall.

We all jumped next to the boy as Mukade moved his head which shocked the boy as I told him to not to put down his guard because we are not sure what this guy was capable of.

The puppet of Mukade fell to the ground and he gathered up puppet parts from other puppets and put them onto his body as he said that his power was infinite.

The boy made the sign for the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and pulled out a wired looking blade the cut the threads connecting the puppet together.

He shook the puppets off him as I told Choza to go for which he made his hand bigger then Mukade and punched him into a wall, making a huge dent.

I then called out for Shibi to go for which he did his Jutsu of Beetle Sphere which made him fall to the ground making a huge hole in the ground.

The boy said that it was over until purple Chakra strings came from the hole and started to gather up pieces of puppets and brought it down to him as we heard him speak, "Witness my ultimate power, bountless, merciless, and thrirty for your blood, my puppet army. This is now my new flesh and bone!"

The ground started to shake as he came up out of the ground, three times bigger then he was before as we all stared at his new body.

The boy did the Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu once more and they jumped onto Mukade as he thrust himself upwards and out from below the ground.

I heard Queen Sara call out the boy's name... Naruto... Maelstrom... Yes... That is a nice name indeed for my son.

I watched as Mukade tried to crush him, but Naruto evaded and landed on top of a building where Luna and I both landed next to him as Naruto said that there must be a reason that Mukade is after Queen Sara.

Luna nodded, "You're right... There must be a reason he is so focused on her... But what?" I looked over at Naruto, "So Naruto, you have to protect Sara for a bit longer."

This shocked Naruto as I spoke more, "There is something that we have to do." He nodded as we looked around him to see if we could find his weak spot but when we couldn't we regrouped back with Naruto as we pulled out our kunai's.

We heard Queen Sara call out Naruto's name for which we turned to see her stab herself with Naruto's blade which made us all shocked as she destroy the rest of her dress.

We jumped down to see her put her hair into a pony tail as she spoke, "I know that I can protect all of my people if I stop the Lay Line at it's source." I smiled at nodded as Naruto pointed at her, "That's it! That's why Mukade wants to stop you so badly!"

She looked at Naruto, "You remember the garden that I first saw you? The power of the Lay Line can't reach there... So Anrokuzan won't be able to get to close!"

Choza smiled, saying that it would work and Naruto said that she was a great thinker as she went back to look at her people and spoke, "Alright! Please listen, I know a safe place away from the Lay Line, so lets head there right now! If we can reach it then that monster won't be able to get us!"

They all cheered as we heard Mukade shout, saying that he can't allow Queen Sara to live for which we turned towards him as Naruto shouted, "Go on Sara! Don't give up! Find the courage to do this!"

She nodded as her and the rest of the citizens started running towards a stairwell that would take them to the garden.

Naruto then got ready to fight Mukade as Choza and Shibi said that we should split up to protect Sara and defeat Mukade. Luna and I walked up to Naruto as I spoke.

"Sorry Naruto, but their right... He's powerful, and we need many lines of defense as possible... Let's do this."

Naruto nodded as he looked back at Choza and Shibi, telling them to defeat Mukade for which they nodded and we both ran after the citizens of Loran.

Running behind them, we got about half way there until I see a swarm of insects coming towards us so Naruto and I stopped as I held out his hand to get the message from Shibi.

I hummed, saying that he thought so for which Naruro asked what was going on as I looked at him, "Mukade... He's absorbing the power of the Lay Line, and unless we are able to seal it off, he will have an infinite amount of Chakra."

Naruro looked shocked from the words that I spoke for which I spoke again, "But even if he has that much Chakra, there has got to be a weakness somewhere."

I narrowed my eyes as I looked up to see that Mukade has catch up to us and the group stopped running for which Naruto shouted at Sara to keep going.

Naruto looked at me and spoke, "We have got to hold them off until we get everyone to safety!" He made a Shadow clone which helped him meld Chakra to make a Rasengan!

I never would have thought that he would be able to make a Rasengan, even if he had to use a Shadow clone, I am still proud of him.

Naruto then ran at Mukade, but he shot him away with his tail. Naru was about to his the wall but I jumped up and grabbed him before he hit the wall and brought him back to where we was standing before.

I looked at Naruto, "We'll take over here, you both have to keep Sara safe." Naru said, "No way," which made me sigh as I gripped his shoulder.

"You can't fight him head on, but we have a way to uncover what his weakness might be... So please, go!" He agreed as he ran down the stairs as Luna and I ran the opposite direction and called out a Jutsu that makes multiple Shadow Clones of our kunais appear and hit Mukade.

Once the smoke cleared we could see that he was all broken up from the multiple kunai's hitting him and we could finally see his weak spot. Luna called it out as the Lay Lines power was started to be absorbed by Mukade, healing him quicker then I thought.

He then thrust at us, for which I closed my eyes for the impact, but I only felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as I also felt being lifted into the air for which I opened my eyes to see that Luna's wings have appeared and she was carrying me away from Mukade who was going down to where the citizens were.

She carefully put me down on some stairs as she made a sign for her wings to disappear as she knelled down and looked at my shoulder.

"Here, let me fix you up." I nodded as she pulled out some cream and started to disinfect my wound as she smiled while speaking, "Our son really is something, isn't he..."

I hummed, "Yes, he is..." She put a bandage around my shoulder as she then looked at my head, "Take that off, will you, I want to make sure your head is okay."

I nodded as I took off the head protector as she checked my head and she said that it was fine as we heard rumbling coming from down below us so we hurry and got up and jumped down to where Naruto was fighting.

I see that Naruto was about to be hit by Mukade's arm but I used my teleportation technique to teleport to the kunai I gave him and got him out of that situation.

"Are you okay... Alright, I will strike at his weak spot. When I do, hurl your Rasengan right at it!"

Naruto looked down, "I can't, I can't infuse any more Chakra..." I said that he would give him some of his strength for which Naruto looked at me, "Won't work... The Rasengan is the Fourth Hokage's own Jutsu... Only Pervy-Sage and I know how to use it."

I smiled back at Naruto, "Of course, that's why I know it too... Come on, just put out your right hand..." Naruto did as he was told for which I did what the clone did with Naruto earlier to make a Rasengan.

I then made his own green looking Rasengan for which Naruto was very confused so I spoke, "When similar Chakra merge, they strengthen each other's... And when that happens... The result is an Ultimate Supreme Rasengan!"

Both of our Rasengan's got bigger until we put it together, making both of our Chakra's merge together into one huge Rasengan.

Naruto was still confused as I shouted, "This is it! The Ultimate Supreme Rasengan!"

Mukade summoned more Lay Line Chakra to infuse into him as he said that he was going to be doing his ultimate Jutsu which missed because of my teleportation technique. I then ran out of the Chakra surrounding me and Naru and shouted out a Jutsu which makes clones of his kunai's.

Hitting Mukade, you could see his weak spot which was his spider like form from before for which Luna said was his weak spot.

Naru jumped up and aimed his Ultimate Supreme Rasengan at his weak spot, just as Queen Sara shut down the Lay Line.

I smile to see Naru safely land on the ground as we watched Mukade, who was cut in half, as he screamed in pain. "My plan... The five great nations... No, this can't be happening... I was going to rewrite history! I won't let it end like this! If I fall then so will you... All of you will parish along with the Lay Line!"

He then exploded with the last part of him falling into the Lay Line sort of lake which turned red as it started to get out of control.

The bridge started to fall apart as we saw Queen Sara stumbling on the other side. Naruto ran after her for which Luna and I ran after him as the bridge fell from under us, but I felt myself being lifted to the other side.

I looked to see that it was wood that caught me for which I see that it was a Leaf Shinobi who was holding onto Kakashi as they also landed on our side.

I felt Luna nudge me for which I nodded and walked over to Naruto and asked him to give me back the kunai I gave him before so I could finish the sealing.

He gave it back to me as I ran up the stairs and put the tip of the kunai into the eye of the Lay line and the sealing jutsu appeared and the Lay Line turned peaceful and was no longer red.

Naruto and the Leaf Shinobi started to turn white which confused them as I spoke, "

"With Anrokuzan dead, and the sealing formula is in its place again, the pendulum of time is starting to swing back... So the three of you are about to be returned to your own era... Kakashi, you completed your mission I see."

This shocked Naru, quietly saying Kakashi's name but with Sensei at the end of it which made me smile, happy to know that Kakashi became a sensei.

He just smiled at me as we see that Captain Yamato hit Kakashi-sensei in the head, probably because of something that he said.

I said that it was time to go for which Sara looked at us, "So, your both really leaving..." Naruto looked at her and spoke, "But Sara... You did what you had to do! You're an awesome queen! So even if we are not here, I know that you are going to do just fine!"

I let go as she looked at the both of us, "Naruto, I will never forget you..."

I interrupted then saying, "But we do not want to change history... It would be best if we erased all memory of this... So I am going to use a Jutsu formula to make everyone forget... Are you ready?" Naru shouted at me.

"Wait, you said that you would talk to me after the mission was complete!" I crouched down and made a hand sign while speaking, "I did, but I didn't mean right now... We will meet again one day, I am sure that we will..."

Naruto ran in front of ,e, desperately speaking, "No listen! I need to talk to you about something really important! And if I don't tell you right now, I may never be able to!"

I smiled at him, "I know that the day will come when we speak again..." I then brought his hand down to make a sealing Jutsu on the floor which Naruto looked at me desperately.

"Please wait... By any chance... Are you..." I smiled at him once more, "If I had a son, I would have no better wish then for him to grow up to be a Shinobi like you."

Tears sprang into Naruto's eyes as I mumble his name for the last time as Luna put a hand on his shoulder which made him looked at her with a smile.

Sara then smiled at him, "Naruto... Your right, Loran may be in ruins, but I still have the most important part, the people of this city. I will continue to do what I have to do for my people, because that is what you have taught me."

Naruto stood up as Luna stood next to me as we heard what he had to say, "Yea Sara, as long as you stay gutsy like that, then you can achieve anything!"

Sara came to hug them as all we saw was light then they went back to their time with no memory of what just happened and we were the same way, with no memory of our son.

Hey Guys!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I did!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


	15. Chapter 14: Team Seven's Mission

(Naruto's Point Of View)

I put the diary, shocked by what I just read then looked up at my team to see that they were shocked as well. I heard Sakura spoke, "I remember the mission to Loran... It wasn't that long ago..."

I nodded as I remembered me going into the big light and so did Captain Yamato so that must be when we went to the past and met my dad and mom... The reason I don't remember meeting them is because my dad did a sealing Jutsu to forget.

I wiped away a stray tear as I then picked up the journal and I picked up my journal and looked over my writing while writing in a new entry.

Entry #1

1\. His dad wanted to be the next Hokage.

2\. He was on a team with Pervy Sage and Kushina Uzumaki (possible mom).

3\. They passed the bell test.

4\. My Dad saved Kushina from a kidnapping.

I was happy that my dad was able to save Kushina even though he had found a new love, Luna...

Entry #2

1\. Kushina gets mad easily.

2\. There was a girl in Konoha prison named Luna Ceila.

3\. Luna had a disorder called Multiple personality disorder.

4\. My dad got her out of her cell

The ability to get someone, like Luna, out of her cell took guts because of how scary her Chakra was.

Entry #3

1\. Pervy Sage put a seal on her to block out the shadow named Kage.

2\. They head to her old village.

3\. My dad thinks about Luna's personalities.

Its funny to know that my dad was interested in Luna before he figured out he loved her... I guess that is just how love works.

Entry #4

1\. Luna had a sister and a mother and father who were killed in the rampage.

2\. Luna is a really good singer.

3\. Kushina ships my father and Luna.

4\. Luna has the ability to control light and has white chakra.

5\. Luna is the True Angel?

I thought it was cute that Kushina shipped my father and Luna... A part of me hopes that Luna is my mother other than Kushina.

Entry #5

1\. Fukgaku Uchiha was my fathers rival.

2\. My father is in love with Luna

3\. Luna has good chakra control.

4\. Luna learned to dodge in the prison.

5\. Luna becomes part of Team Jiraiya.

Looking at the top bullet point, I see that my dad also had a rivalry... And I think that it is with Sasuke's dad if I am not mistaken.

Entry #6

1\. Luna did her first D-Rank mission.

2\. Haipa told my dad about a deep thought from her personalities.

3\. Odayaka is like a Nara with green eyes.

4\. Kushina is not good at written tests.

5\. The second exam is different with less people.

6\. My dad saw an image of Luna on a rampage.

It was interesting about her eyes changing when a different personality was active.

Entry #7

1\. You do the second exam of the Chunin Exams on your own when there is less people.

2\. A squad was staring and go after Luna.

3\. Orochimaru is after Luna.

4\. Luna is a fast healer like I am.

5\. My father makes a promise to protect Luna.

I'm happy that my father had made a promise to protect the one closest to him because that is what I have promised as well.

Entry #8

1\. Less people equal less battles.

2\. Kushina vs. Luna.

3\. Luna wins her battle.

4\. My father vs. Fukagu.

5\. My father wins his battle.

6\. My father and Luna become Chunin's.

Entry #9

1\. They went on their first C-Rank mission.

2\. Kenta was flirty with Luna.

3\. Kenta is suspicious.

4\. Kenta said that Luna was going to be his wife.

Entry #10

1\. They made it their destination of The Islands country.

2\. Luna admits her love to my father.

3\. Luna is kidnapped by Orochimaru.

4\. My father admits his love to Luna

5\. Kushina and my father leave to find Luna.

Entry #11

1\. They found Orochimaru's hideout where Pervy Sage was standing in front of.

2\. They found Luna where she was screaming in pain.

3\. They got took down by Orochimaru.

4\. Luna took down Orochimaru.

5\. Luna went into a coma.

6\. My father went on a training trip with Pervy Sage.

Entry #12

1\. My father came back to the village six years later

2\. My father finds out that Luna has a Genin team

3\. My father becomes a Jounin by fighting Fugaku.

4\. Kakashi-sensei is adoptive son of Luna.

5\. My father became a sensei for team seven.

6\. Luna kissed my fathers cheek.

Entry #13

1\. Spent two months with team seven.

2\. Luna and my father have a battle where the team watches them from afar.

3\. My father admits his love to the kids.

4\. My father admits his love to Luna.

5\. Luna and my father become a couple.

Entry #14

1\. My dad and mom went on a mission to Loran with Choza, Shibi, and Kakashi-sensei.

2\. I went into the past and met them on their mission.

March 16, ASD 596

"It has been five months since our mission to Loran and as of now, everyone is doing the bell test with lme against the rest of the team..."

(Minato's Point Of View)

It has been five months since our mission to Loran and as of now, everyone is doing the bell test with me against the rest of the team. Luna was sitting it out so she could analyze everyone's skills...

Kunai's and shuriken's cover the Training Ground forest as an explosion blew out over the weapons on the forest floor.

I appeared flipping backwards as a fire ball explodes behind me. Another fireball came right at me which turns into smaller fire balls which was called the Phoenix Fire Flower Jutsu. I jumped from tree to tree as I dodges them then I threw shuriken right at the person who was responsible for the damage.

Obito struggles to keep his balance as the weapons fly past him and hit the trees behind and in front of him. He falls onto the ground as I pops up on a branch above him. "Your done, Obito." He pouts as Rin releases her trap from a distance which released a log that flew right into me.

While he was distracted with the trap, Obito used a smoke bomb to get away from me, keeping him in the game. "Nice Strategy!" I say as he dodges Rin's trap and looks in his students direction.

The Uchiha comes and knelled next to his female teammate. "Obito! There! Two o'clock!" Rin says as Obito got ready a Fireball Justu.

He shot the Fireball at me for which, for a normal Shinobi, would be impossible to dodge. At the last second, I threw my special Kunai as the fireball engulfed the tree I was standing on.

"Yes!" The celebrated until they heard a jingle behind them for which they turn to see me pulling a kunai out of the tree. "Almost had me there," I said with a smile. "But...Sensei...how did you?" The chunin's sighed saying that they blew up again.

I smiled at my students front of him and thought to myself, 'You've grown strong...the three of you...and I'm impressed with your teamwork.' I looked around for the student that hasn't come out yet. "And now..." Kakashi started to attack me with his katana in many directions. His presence surprised his teammates, so they say his name in amazment.

"Sensei...today is the day I win!" He said as he slashed at my arm which cut my shirt. "You've been hiding so long, was that your strategy?" Our weapons connect as they push against each other for dominance, "No...it would be to hard for me to fight you while watching over these three."

Minato narrowed his eyes at his pupil with disappointment. "That's why you were waiting for me to defeat them." Kakashi threw a paper bomb at me which made me jump into the air to dodge it, but once I looked at the ground to see a trap of paper bombs waiting for me.

The masked Jounin made the sign for them to explode, but I evaded it by teleporting to a kunai I threw at a tree.  
Shuriken come flying at me for which I blocked with my special kunai until Kakashi popped up behind me to kick me for which I blocked, again, with my arms in a crossed formation.

We fought for a few moments until Kakashi was able to touch the bell, but wasn't able to grab it. "Not bad, but not enough to beat me." The silver haired boy said that he wasn't over yet at he poofed away, signaling that he was a shadow clone.

The real Kakashi prepared a justu that was not complete yet which was called the Chidori until he felt a kunai brushed up against his neck. "I told you, didn't I, you can't be me."

The justu disappeared as he remembered when the two were fighting that he felt him put a mark on his back. He crushed a leaf below him as he said that he was so close. "So close, huh." I said as I jumped down to the other three chunin, and Kakashi followed.

The four stood before their sensei waiting for instructions, "Good, you actually hit me." I says as he raised up his arm to show that I got hit. Rin congratulated Kakashi as he just says that he just cut him, that it was no big deal.

Luna came up to us, clapping, with a smile and told them that they all did great and that they should be proud of themselves.

"I can do it too, you know!" Obito shouts until a basket lands on top of his head by Kushina. "Nice timing, right?" Rin runs up to the red head, "Kushina! Yay!" She asked the team if they were doing their best for which I answered saying that they are doing great, and they are taking a break.

"Thats good, here's lunch! Here's the special...Kushina special!" She said winking as Rin took the basket from her, "All right! I love the food you make! Thanks Kushina!" Kushina got stars in her eyes and made a kissing face as she rubbed her cheek against Rin saying that they she was so cute! "Your such a good girl Rin! You know?"

Obito scoffed which made Kushina upset, "Let me get this straight! I take the time to bring lunch all the way out to you guys, and this is the kind thanks I get from you? Hmmm." Obito scoffed again saying that she didn't have to do that, and that he is not even hungry.

Just then, he stomach rumbled which made Kushina sigh. "Trying to be tough is okay, bu first, go ahead and eat something. I mean you can't eat something on a empty stomach, can you." She said that while turning him around to look at her.

"I don't want it! I wont takes anyone's handout! I can fight without food!" Kushina smiled saying that he is really manly then gets into the red hot-habenaro mode. "Yeah right...Like I'd say something like that to you!" She punched him right on the head which made me moan in pain.

"Now, no more out of you! Eat! Being healthy is a part of being a ninja! What you said just proves that you are nothing but a little kid!" Kushina shouted at him. "Well, you know what..." The rest of the team watches them fight as Rin says that they are going at it again, but I told them to eat anyway.

**********Time skip brought to you by The Town Of Salem**********

At Luna's house, you can find Luna looking in the Family picture book, Luna sowing up Minato's shirt, and the kids sleeping in their beds upstairs. "You know, Kakashi is getting a lot better." Luna said while not looking up from her work.

"Yeah, you're right about that. For his age, he's doing great." I said smiling. "Rin is growing well, too. Their really becoming a good team." I smirked as he said to not forget about Obito.

"He's hardly more than a little squirt who doesn't know better..." Minato looked up at her with a smile. "He's always tripping over himself, he can't throw a single Shuriken straight, and his jutsu is a setup...He'll need some work."

I smiled at her, "Well, just like you said...Obito does a lot of things that he needs to work on. But still, his bright and outgoing attitude is really important." He looks back to the photo album to see a picture of his team posing for the picture.

"Obito being there deepens between everyone on the team, and that's a fact." Luna smiled as her husband looks back at her. "Wait, I don't need to tell you, you know. I mean, he is your favorite, isn't he." I said giving her the famous Namikaze smile. "Oh, you sure about that." She stood up and gave me my shirt which was now stitched up.

"Here you go." I thanked her as I checked over to see her work as she walked over to the window. "By the way, the location of our next assignment is has been decided for tomorrow, right." I frowned a little, "yup, I found out a few days ago, it's going to be at Kannabi bridge."

"Kanabi bridge, huh," she sighed, "I hope that this war ends soon."

**********Time skip brought to you by Broadway: Momma Mia**********

(Third's Point Of View)

Team seven is waiting at Training Ground Seven at the big bolder for their orange goggled Uchiha, who is always late. All the sudden Obito shows up falling on the ground, right in front of Kakashi. "Did I make it?" Kakashi glares down at him,

"No, your late, Obito. What, did you forget what time we were supposed to meet. When your a full-fledged shinobi, your expected to follow all the rules and regulations."

Obito tries to reason with him by saying he ran into a feeble old lady with these heavy bags who asked him for directions, and he also got some thing in his eye. "If your going to lie at least make up a good one."

"All right Kakashi, that's enough. I'm sure Obito showed her the way to go, Obito, right." I said with a smile for which Obito agreed.

"You're too nice, Minato-sensei! Everytime Obito's late he says he stopped to help some needy person. Ninja who break the rules and laws are regarded as nothing as scum. Isn't that right, sensei." I did a nervous chuckle while The Uchiha just glared at him.

"Don't you even have a shred of kindness in that heart of yours. All you ever talk about is rules and regulations. The key is self-control." Rin finish her game of eye-spy and come over to stop the boys fighting when she heard the masked ninja growl.

"Alright, lets just calm down you guys. We are all on the same team, remember."

"Your to easy on Obito, Rin. Remember today is also a special day for me." Rin blushes as she remember what today is for Kakashi. Obito looks over at Rin with confusion, "Why is that again."

They started there journey to Kannabi bridge for where they talked about future plans and a certain persons special day. "As of today, Kakashi is a jounin, just like Luna and I. For this mission, Kakashi and I will break up into two teams. That makes us more efficient.

After all, the Leaf's military strength is the lowest its ever been." Obito caught on what the plan was, but he knew he wasn't going to like it, "We're splitting up, so then..." I nodded, "That's right, Kakashi will be caption of a four-man squad with you, Rin and Obito. Luna and I will be working alone."

"Remember we were just talking about this a few weeks ago. What we discussed was getting Kakashi a gift." He looked to the ground with disgust as he thought about what happened that day. "Sorry, guess I wasn't listening," he said as Kakashi looks over at him at the corner of his eye.

I stopped and pulled out one of his specially made kunai, "Well, here's what I got for ya. A custom made kunai, its a little heavy and unconventional, but you'll get used to it quickly." Kakashi thanked him as he threw him the kunai and put it in his pouch.

He looks over to Rin, as she pulled out a cloth covered box, "This one's from me. I made a personalized med-kit for you. I adjusted a few things to make it easier to use."

Luna walked over to him and gave him a pendent of a wolf, "I saw you looking at this in a store so I thought this would be a good gift for you!" He put it around his neck and thanked her.

Obito looks up to see Kakashi holding his hand out to him, waiting for him to give him something. "What are you holding your hand out for? If your expecting a gift, you can forget it."

Kakashi scoffed, "that's fine, I doubt it would have been anything good anyway. Better nothing at all then a useless burden." The Uchiha points a finger at him with hatred in his eyes, "What I don't understand is how a guy like you gets to become a jounin." He scoffed, "That's amusing coming from you."

"I am Obito Uchiha of the poweful Uchiha clan! I'll be stronger then you'll ever be! Kakashi, you just wait until my sharingan awakens!" Obito says with a hateful glare. "I thought everyone in the Uchiha clan was supposed to be elite, so you really shouldn't have to rely on that, you should be great already."

Obito glared at him "What!" Luna comes up in between them, telling them to stop acting like children. Minato agreed while also asking if he could explain the mission because they are close to the border and they don't have that much time.

I laid down a map on a flat rock that was a few feet away from them. I pointed at the map that showed the place they needed to go which was a bridge that connects the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth.

"See, this line here shows where the Land of Earth is currently invading the village hidden in the grass, the enemy from the hidden stone. According to Intel, they deployed a thousand shinobi to the front lines. Here." Obito looks where he is pointing and nodded, "they've advanced father than the last time."

"Well, the Grass Village is situated right next to the Land of Fire. We should have stepped in earlier." Kakashi said as Rin looked up from the map, "If the hidden stone is able to invade like this..." Luna stepped in, "then it must mean that they have an efficient system for reinforcements." Rin nodded to her mother and she winked back at her.

Minato pointed to a rectangle on the map, "that's why are mission is this, Kannabi bridge. To crush your enemy at the front lines require an immense amount of shinobi, right? Therefore, shinobi like us whose focus is sabotage are forced to work in small efficient unit." Kakashi widened his eyes a little then look towards me, "the bridge, so the mission is infiltration."

I nodded in agreement. "Team Kakashi, your mission is to sneak behind the enemy and reach that bridge. Once the three of you are there, you will destroy it in order to disrupt the enemies support operation. After that, you will promptly withdraw." They nodded. "Understood!" The four of them said to me then Obito asked what they were doing.

"We'll confront the enemy directly on the battlefield, that will create a diversion so you can do your job," I looked over at Kakashi, "Now remember, Kakashi's your caption on this mission. All five of us will travel to the border together, but once we get there, we'll split up for our mission." I put my hand in front of me and everyone puts there hand on top of one another. "Right!"

**********Time skip brought to you by Sonic's Green Apple Slushy**********

We've have been walking for about an hour now, yet they still have not meet up with anyone yet, which surprised me. They are is a forest of Mushrooms with Kakashi in front, Obito in the middle, me in the back, Luna behind me, and Rin in front of me.

Kakashi stops, sensing something in the trees, so he signals everyone to stop as well. I smiled at his pupils improvment, 'Nice, Kakashi.'

I put one finger on the ground, sensing how many ninja there are and where. 'There's one...,' I looked at his team, "be on your guard, there are twenty of them out there. Though I believe they are only shadow clones." Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "I agree, sensei. Alright then, I'll attack, please back me up."

I told him to wait and to not be hasty, he would go and Kakashi would cover him. "Sensei, I am caption today, right?" He does hand signs and prepares for a justu, "I want a new justu that i've been working on." A ball of lightning covered his hand and bird screeches throughout the forest.

"Chidori!" The chunin's eyes widened in amazement at the power they were experiencing. Luna narrowed her eyes as I put my hand in front of Kakashi to stopping him from moving forward.

"No matter how many there are, I can take them down in an instant with this justu. It's exactly like your nickname, sensei. Besides, you said it yourself, I'm the caption, not you. The rules clearly state that the team must obey its caption's orders, sensei."

I put my hand away and kakashi shot forward to the enemy. The shadow clones the enemy made started to throw Kunai and Shuriken at him for which Luna blocked with her own.

'Thanks to those kunai attack, I know where the enemy is. Here I come!' Kakashi thought as he jumped up to a ledge of a tree and shot his Chidori right through the Stone Ninja's chest then poof away. 'A shadow clone, huh. Alright on to the next one.'

Rin and Obito walk around searching for any other enemy ninja around. Luna's attention went to Obtio when she saw a shadow clone come up from the ground to attack him.

Luckily, I was able to destroy it before it did any damage to him. "Don't let your guard down!" I said to him as he got tears in his eyes as he agreed.

Kakashi counted eighteen that he has taken down, and is now coming up to the real stone Ninja who has a sword in his hand. "Don't push your luck, brat!" The stone shinobi said as he plunged down his sword at Kakashi.

Kakashi was moving to fast to dodge it, but before he could strike, I appeared and grabbed Kakashi while also putting a jutsu formula on the enemies foot. Sadly Kakashi got cut by the blade on his upper arm for which damaged him.

'I was able to counter that brat, but just barely. The way the blond man moved...' I grabbed my backback and shoved it off my arm, 'I marked him..' Before the stone ninja could move, I was behind him, holding my special kunai on his neck.

His students look back to where I was, but all they could see was his backpack hitting the floor and were amazed by his speed.

The stone ninja is stunned and cant move from fear. "It's impossible, it cant be you. The Yellow Flash Of The Leaf! In the Village Hidden in the Stones, we were warned that we must flee the very moment we caught sight of you. Now I understand why." With that note, I gave the finishing blow to end it all.

Rin is healing Kakashi's wound with a concentrated look on her face. "Kakashi's wound is serious, for now we will retreat and set up camp." I said as the masked ninja tried to tell him that he was fine. Obito looked at Kakashi with stern eyes. "No you aren't Kakashi, its all because you ignored sensei's warnings and charged in there you fool."

He scowled, "I don't want to hear that from you, you the Uchiha elite who is just cowering and crying." The goggled boy told him that he just got some dust in his eye and started tearing up.

"Then I supposed you're not familiar with the twenty-fifth rule of Shinobi conduct, the rule that says a ninja must never show tears." Rin and Ruby try to tell them to stop fighting, but then I stepped in. "That's quite enough, both of you."

"Kakashi, rules and regulations are indeed important, but it doesn't mean that's all that matters. I told you, at times you must adapt and takes steps appropriate to the situation at hand." Kakashi looked away and Obito started to gloat.

"Your not blameless either, Obito. There's no way you can get dust in your eyes when your wearing goggles. It's fine to speak of self control but you must be strong at heart, not just in your words. Now one more thing, Kakashi. In my opinion, you shouldn't use that justu of yours again. From what I saw, it's a strike from a single focus. It certainly has speed and destructive power, but it makes you move to fast to attain an opponents counter-attack. It's still an imperfect jutsu."

Luna looks at all of her pupils, "Now before we part, let me say this one more time. For shinobi, the one thing that is important above else its teamwork." At this statement, all four put their heads down in shame.

*******************************  
Hey Guys!

I got this chapter from Naruto Shippuden episode 119 and Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Generations!

Favorite and follow!

Comment on how I'm doing!

Check out my other stories on my profile!

BYE GUYS!


End file.
